Halo:Nightstalker
by blackcomet1224
Summary: A teenage clone destined for an early death gets a new chance at life when a fugitive Symbiote chooses her as its host in this cross-over fanfiction between Halo and Venom.(Set shortly after Halo legends: homecoming. Art by RKS-Kogiro on twitter/tumblr Commissioned by me. Will be reposted on Royalroad.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Year: 05/17/2525

Planet: Sargasso

Location: Life Foundation Research facility, a few miles from Fairfields

The Sargasso branch of the Life Foundation Research Facility was devoted to the betterment of humanity and home the region's top scientists that have dedicated their lives to developing cutting-edge technologies aimed at improving and prolonging life. On the outside, it was unsuspecting. An authoritative mass of metal and concrete, stained with years of grit and grime from the elements. Minimal augmentation, spartan and mundane in nature-common characteristics of a typical medical facility. However, unbeknownst to oblivious civilians and diligent staff operating within, it was anything but.

The director of the Sargasso Branch is a middle-aged man by the name of Ronald Reece, and he is getting ready to make a report to the CEO of the Life Foundation. The notion made what little hair he had stand on end as he nervously fiddled with his lab coat. The pressed white button-up beneath his coat was slightly too tight around his heavyset frame and he wished there was another on hand in his office.

"Sentry," He said, straightening himself behind his oak desk. "Call Mr. Drake, please."

"Yes, Director. Setting up encryptions and direct link," chimed the digitized AI voice.

A projector in the middle of the office flickered to life and a young man that appeared to be in his early 30s, stood with slicked-back hair and a neatly pressed suit. He exuded a youthful yet professional aura. It was Carlton Drake, CEO of the Life Foundation. He straightened his black tie then clapped his hands together.

"Ah, Director, I was expecting you. Tell me, how is everything with the project? Have our 'vaccines' been shipped? Our first group of clients is becoming a little...impatient," he gave Ronald a shark-like grin. "You know how I feel about unhappy clients."

Ronald coughed into his hand before wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Not yet, but the trial 'vaccines' are being loaded up as we speak and will be shipped to the nearest spaceport as soon as it finishes loading. We are using the most discreet and secure method possible." Ronald took a sip of water from the cup on his desk. His mouth felt unusually dry.

"As for the Project, everything is going according to schedule. Limited runs of the 'vaccines' are being produced and stored for potential clients. The compatibility test is showing an accuracy rate of roughly 70%. Thanks to Dr. Skirth's contribution, we are losing less 'volunteers' to the experiments." Once again, Carlton clapped his hands enthusiastically as he praised Ronald.

"Great! Good work. Make sure to remind the good doctor that we are keeping a close eye on her children, and to be a good girl. She should be grateful that she's still useful to us; otherwise, she would have been terminated long ago."

"Yes, sir, I will inform her right away."

"Oh, and Ronald, don't disappoint me like Dr. Skirth. Unlike her, you're expendable, and we are too close to our goal for delays." Suddenly, the connection was terminated. . In the blink of an eye, Ronald had his desk drawer open, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass drinking to calm his nerves.

(Meanwhile…..)

In one of the facility's many loading docks, a forklift carried ten gray metal cylinders marked with warning labels and biohazard symbols. Each barrel had a serial number, starting with 'SPM' and ending with a number between 1 and 10. The dockworker driving the lift turned towards the designated transport vehicle, but pressed the brakes too hard. One cylinder toppled off the forklift and crashed to the ground with a loud metallic clang.

"Hey, watch it! That cargo is worth more than your life!." yelled a gray-haired foreman. Those cylinders needed to go out intact and he wasn't going to let a few careless lackeys jeopardize his job.

The dock worker stopped the forklift. "Sorry, sir," he fumbled.

"Don't 'sorry, sir' me! Get those containers loaded up, pronto!"

One of the other dockworkers hastily lifted the container and carefully placed it back on the forklift with the others. The driver loaded the containers onto the truck where another dock worker secured them with multiple load locks and tie-down straps. He got out of the trailer and gave a thumbs up to the foreman.

"Alright, that's the last one. Close it up, and make sure the reefer is set at the correct temperature or do I need to remind everyone," he tapped the datapad he was holding. "How time-sensitive and important this cargo is?"

One of the dockworkers checked the reefers and gave another signal of approval. The foreman nodded and gave the truck driver the OK to move. The truck's engine sputtered as it sped away from the dock, checking out of the security gate, and into the rainy night.

"So, what's in those containers anyway?" asked one of the dock workers once the truck was gone. The foreman shrugged with a 'hmph.'

"From what I heard, a new vaccine," said the foreman dismissively.

"But, sir, those don't seem like the type of containers you use to store vaccines, and-"

The foreman lifted his hand, stopping his underling. "What is the first rule on the docks, when it comes to our cargo?"

"Don't ask questions," responded the dock worker with a drone-like monotone.

The foreman nodded curtly.

"Exactly. Keep that in mind, and you won't get fired."

The dock worker nodded, and they both went back to work. They had another truck to load.

(A few hours later...)

The delivery truck stalled on the highway behind some cars. The heavy rain was causing standstill traffic, which was the source of the driver and his partner's headaches. Micheal sighed with frustration' He and his partner hated these types of deliveries. The kind that contained sensitive material, and needed to be at its destination in an unrealistically short amount of time. At least they were paid extra for the trouble.

"So, what are we carrying that is so important? I mean this due date is ridiculously close," said Micheal's co-driver, Dylan.

"It's a new vaccine."

"But those containers didn't seem to be used for vaccines in the past?"

Micheal let out a sigh. "Dylan, what was the first thing I taught when you got hired?"

"Don't ask questions," sighed Dylan.

"Exactly, and you already asked one too many," Micheal took a sip of his energy drink just as some bozo abruptly cut in front without a turn signal.

"Damn it!" cursed the driver as he jerked his wheel, narrowly avoiding the car. As he swerved out of the way, the truck tipped to the side slightly. Micheal felt his seat belt pull against his chest and collarbone, keeping him safely in place. He steadied the truck and the distinct sound of snapping followed by glass breaking caught his attention. A cold sweat formed on Michael's brow.

"Oh, no…." Micheal pulled over the side of the highway, then turned towards his partner.

"Dylan, check the back. Make sure everything's in place. We can't afford to lose a single container."

His partner nodded grimly.

"Alright," he said before grabbing a raincoat and getting out of the truck. He slowly moved to the back of the vehicle, taking out a flashlight to get a better look. The trailer door was cracked open, creating an icy breeze as cold air drifted out. Upon closer inspection, Dylan noticed the broken clasp and concluded that it must have been faulty because the clasps were supposed to withstand the force of a plane crash.

He opened the door all the way and went inside the trailer to check the cargo. He shined his flashlight on the containers. There were around ten, stacked neatly on top of each other and secured by load locks and straps. A chilly mist surrounded the cylinders. For a minute he wondered what the hell this stuff could be but quickly squashed the thought. He was paid to transport cargo, not to ask questions. Dylan continued to inspect the strange cargo until he noticed a loose container that had rolled away from the others. As he walked closer, he noticed there was a crack in it, and a slimy residue coated the edges. Something had leaked out. Dylan knocked on the cylinder and heard an echo.

The container was empty.

"Oh shit," breathed Dylan. Quickly, he turned around coming face to face with a black and midnight blue slime. Before he could scream, the blob jumped on him, covering his face. Dylan tried to tear it off to no avail, the substance gripping harder until he could no longer breath. He gasped for air for a few seconds before collapsing, unconscious. The slime remained on Dylan's face for a few seconds before cringing and sliding off. It slithered out of the trailer and onto the open highway.

(Outside the truck)

Finally free, the inky blob dragged itself across the highway, getting pelted by rain and battered by the wind of passing cars and trucks. But it didn't care. Right now, its primary focus was finding a host. The last potential host tasted terrible. Not a good match, at all. It needed a more viable host if it was going to survive long term, and soon.

The mass of animated ooze kept slithering, barely avoiding speeding vehicles until it came across a pothole and slowly climbed out delaying just enough for a car barreling down the crowded highway to strike it. The impact spread the substance across the car's bumper like a bug splattered on a windshield. In its weakened state, all the slime could do was latch on tighter, turning the same color as its ride, as it was forced to go to the car's destination.


	2. Chapter 1:re-edited

This chapter was edited with the help of Rolly_Polly and Forgivenflaws on fiveer.

_**Chapter 1: Partnership**_

**Year: 05/18/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: the City of Fairfield, Spencer's Estate**

Daisy was running as hard as she could, faster than she ever had. Sweat was pouring down her face as she passed by alleyways and different streets. She ran until she made it to the town square, a popular location among Fairfield residents and tourists alike. The square was surrounded by shops and cafes that sold local specialties - particularly, dishes made from a tropical fruit exclusive to Sargasso and a significant source of revenue for the city. There was a fountain in the middle of the square; elegant, but simple. It was a favorite spot for local couples and children. Daisy slowed down and walked towards remembered how she used to play around the fountain and throw coins her parents gave her to make a wish. She tore something from around her neck; a metal necklace with two dog-tags attached. Daisy looked at the tags with a scowl, then threw them into the fountain before continuing to run. She ran for what felt like forever, taking alleyways to avoid detection until she made it to a bridge. The bridge that would lead her home.

A sickly, pale girl with blond hair suddenly opened her blue eyes, breathing hard as she looked around. She was still sitting in her wheelchair in the middle of the family garden that surrounded her home. She must have fallen asleep when tending to the daisies and amaranths. Daisy watched the flowers as they bent slightly with the gentle breeze then let out a sad sigh.

"It was just another dream…," she muttered, clenching her hands with a frown forming on her face.

Ever since she was a little girl, Daisy remembered having dreams that didn't quite feel like dreams. Dreams that felt so real and yet so far away. Where she was stronger than she'd ever been before and could do things she could no longer do. Sometimes she was running a track, dodging obstacles, and feeling the exhilaration of adrenaline pumping through her veins as she overcame challenges with the help of people she didn't know but felt she should. Or sometimes, she was fighting someone bigger and stronger than her, and taking him down without breaking a sweat. Daisy always welcomed these dreams, especially as her sickness got worse.

According to her parents, it started when she was six, a few weeks after her kidnapping. It began so insignificantly. Daisy remembered feeling weak with aches and pains in different parts of her body and she was often short of breath. It got worse and worse until she finally suffered a seizure. That's when it went from bad to worse. Daisy doesn't remember much from that time, just her legs gradually weakening and the sight of her mother crying as her father comforted her.

The doctors said her condition was due to a faulty fertilization treatment that her mother took in order to conceive. As a result, her parents had become overprotective, which significantly increased when she fell ill. After successfully suing the company that provided the treatment, they received a large settlement of which they devoted every penny to find a cure for her. Despite the amount of time, money and effort spent on helping doctors find a cure; the only thing they could offer was a cocktail of expensive drugs to treat her symptoms and improve her quality of life. Despite their best efforts. But, her health continued to slowly deteriorate. She went from a cane and braces to a wheelchair before the age of thirteen. She was only able to walk with great difficulty thanks to therapy, but after a few steps her legs would just give up. Every breath was a struggle. Her aches and pains would often return, ravaging her body. The only feelings the young girl knew anymore were weakness and sickness.

Her family and friends were very supportive, providing as much emotional support as they could. Especially her parents, who spent a fortune to make sure she could live comfortably: retrofitting the house to be handicap accessible, hiring tutors so she wouldn't suffer the stress of traveling in her condition, and making sure a personal nurse was always on-call to monitor her. They always attempted to help her keep going and live life as normally as she could, and though the dreams allowed her to escape from reality, she couldn't help but feel off. It was like something was wrong with her. Not her sickness, but on a deeper, more subconscious level; like she was different. The ominous feeling came over her every once in a while. She never talked about it with her parents, never quite knew how to put it into words.

She would be lying if she didn't admit to being bitter and frustrated about her situation. She hated the feeling, her condition, and the varying degrees of pain she felt every day. She missed being able to walk and run. She wanted to live without taking a cocktail of drugs every day or always be dependant on someone else for virtually everything. She hated being a burden. She hated knowing that she would likely die before her 20th birthday. She hated seeing her parents silently suffering as they watched her waste away, working overtime just so they could afford the growing list of medications she needed to prolong her sad existence.

Daisy's morbid thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar jingle coming from her wrist. She glanced down to see her Dad trying to call her on her chatter. He was very likely checking up on her for the hundredth time since he and her mom were both at work. Her Dad sold leisure air-crafts to and had been working extra hours to pay for her treatment. Not only that, he was futilely trying to invest in research to find a cure for her condition. Her mom sold flowers to tourists in the town square as a part-time job and she too dedicated all of her earnings to her daughter's treatment and research.

Daisy answered her chatter. "Hey, Dad," she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She loved her Dad, but he could be a bit of a worrywart at times.

_"Hey, my little flower, just calling to check on you," _His baritone voice chimed.

Daisy let out a sigh.

"I'm alright, Dad, just in the garden getting some fresh air. Maxine is inside making some snacks and yes, I took my medicine," she answered, anticipating her dad's next question in advance.

A chuckle came from the chatter.

_"Alright, I know that calling so many times in a short period is a little annoying, but you can't blame a father for worrying. Anyway, I won't keep you. Gotta get back on the road. Don't forget to get some rest, we don't want you to miss the meteor shower tonight. And keep your life alert on you at all times."_

A small smile spread across Daisy's lips. "Alright, I will. Love you, Dad. And don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world. It is a once in a lifetime event."

"_Love you too, my little flower."_

Daisy pressed a button on her chatter, ending the call. She brought an amaranth flower closer to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent and smiled. The garden always had a calming effect when she started feeling bitter. It made her feel at peace and aided in forgetting her troubles.

Then suddenly, she felt a presence. She couldn't describe the feeling it sparked in her, but it felt eerily familiar.

Daisy turned her head towards the source of the sensation, shock spreading across her face. Walking towards her was an exact copy of herself; but unlike her, the look-alike was tall and robust, wearing a red, tight-fitting uniform that displayed her muscular figure. She had cropped blond hair and a pistol in her right hand. The look-alike sauntered forward until she was standing right in front of Daisy. In the next moment, she raised her gun, pointing it at the wheelchair-bound girl's forehead.

Daisy knew she should be panicking and calling for help. At the very least, asking why she looked so much like her. Instead, she was strangely calm. An odd sense of familiarity crept between the two of them. A bond that was only between them. They stared into each other's eyes without a word. Daisy could feel the uncertainty, sadness, and faltering determination in the girl before her. At that moment, a wave of understanding rippled between the two.

Daisy understood who this look-alike was.

For as long as she remembered feeling wrong. Fake. Deep down, she knew the reason why but she could never place her finger on it. With the look-alike standing here in front of her now, something clicked and clarity set in. _She _was the look-alike. The girl in front of her was the real Daisy:the source of her strange dreams.

After another long tense moment, the original lowered her pistol, turned around, and walked away as if in defeat.

Something in Daisy couldn't let her go. She didn't know the exact reason, but she needed to say something.

"I-...it's always the same dream!" she yelled. Her counterpart stopped, turned around, and looked intently back at her. "I dream I'm strong. Stronger than anyone...Like you. Just like you are."

Daisy dug into a compartment in her wheelchair and pulled out a small teddy bear figurine attached to a thin necklace. It was a gift given to her-the real Daisy-by her mother for her sixth birthday.

"Here. I want you to have this," she said in an impish tone.

"But why me?" asked the stared at the bear, eyes filling with smiled, focusing on the small trinket as well.

"I don't know, to be honest with you," she admitted. "It's just, something tells me that I should. I want you to take it."

The "original" Daisy walked back and hesitantly took the bear, then simply turned and left. No more words were needed. They both understood that it had to be this way. The clone tilted her head upward and noticed an aircraft hovering in the distance, flying in the same direction the original was going. Daisy couldn't help but wonder: how long had that aircraft been there?

She abandoned the thought and wheeled herself back into her home. It was modest by wealthy standards. It was comprised of two stories with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, not including the library which served as a classroom for tutoring sessions.

She heard the sound of clanging metal and ceramic coming from the kitchen. Moments later, out came a woman in her late 20s wearing white medical scrubs. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail and her slightly tanned face was donned with a pleasant smile, adding to the calming aura that seemed to exude from was carrying a tray of purple bars topped with oats. It was Maxine, Daisy's personal nurse. Her sweet soul and heart of gold suited her well for her job as a nurse. She got along so well with the Spencer family she was practically Daisy's aunt. One of Daisy's favorite things about Maxine was that she always gave her space to do things on her own and as independently as possible.

"Hey, Daisy, back inside already?" she asked. "I was about to bring out some snacks so we could eat them together in the garden and enjoy the weather." She lifted the tray for emphasis. Atop the tray lay (#) of her 'world-famous' multi-fruit bars beside a pile of napkins. Maxine knew they were Daisy's favorite."But since you've come inside, I guess we can enjoy them here."

The clone smiled. She usually would oblige, but after what happened she just wanted to go up to her room and be alone for a while. A shiver of dread shot up her spine and suddenly she was glad Maxine wasn't outside with her. Who knows what would've happened if she'd seen what transpired.

"Actually, I'm a little tired," sighed the clone. Internally she thought this was the understatement of the century."I will just take some with me to eat when I wake up."

"Oh, is something wrong?" Maxine asked worriedly. A look of concern washed across her face. "You seem a bit down, Daisy."

The girl in question shook her head. "No, I'll be alright. Thank you, I just need some rest," the clone re-assured.

Maxine gave in with a sigh. "Alright. If you need anything give me a buzz, ok?"

"Alright," agreed the girl. She wrapped a few bars in a napkin for later then moved to the platform at the base of the staircase. She pressed a button on her wheelchair, prompting the platform to slowly lift her up the stairs. When she started having to use a wheelchair, her parents installed this special elevator so she could go upstairs without relying on others. After about half a minute, she made it upstairs. She wheeled into the hallway that led to the bedrooms, turned left and went to the end of the hall to the door across from the master bedroom.

She opened the door, wheeled inside, and made sure to close it behind her. Her room was simple:; a bed blanketed by white sheets and a purple cover, a rug, a shelf that contained her teddy bear collection, a window that looked out into the Sargasso Sea and a short dresser drawer with a mirror. The vanity mirror was littered with photos of her and her family from throughout the years. She rolled to the dresser and moved the bottles of medication to the side to make room for the fruit bars. She grabbed a picture of her with her mom and dad. They were behind a cake with an 8-shaped candle on top.

If she really was a clone, then everything finally made sense:the feeling of being fake, the dreams, the lapse of memory from when she was kidnapped, the illness. She didn't know much about cloning aside from the little taught by her biology tutor, but she did know cloning a full person was an unstable process. It could be done in theory, but the clones usually suffered from an extensive list of health issues… Sadness and dread washed over her as she realized this described her condition perfectly.

And if she was truly a clone…

"They're not really my parents, are they? They're...hers," She murmured quietly as she looked at the of her life had been a lie-deep down she knew this fact-but then, how could it be she remembered her-...Daisy's father tending to his daughter's knee? That happened the day before her kidnapping?

It didn't take her long to put together that they must have found a way to copy the real Daisy's memories into her. Whoever did this managed to clone a full human being, so the idea wasn't too far-fetched.

But, why go through the trouble? Why kidnap Daisy?

She could surmise that the government ,or a similarly powerful organization, was involved based on the uniform her original was wearing. But still, why?

And why her?

The clone stared at her hands, contemplating her existence. She wasn't Daisy, so who was she? Her entire purpose was to replace Daisy...and then slowly fade away and die. When she dies, no questions can be asked. But now more than ever, she wanted to avoid that part of her fate. Knowing now that she was in fact a clone, the cloned Daisy wanted to be her own wished to have something to call her own. Not just a copy, not a mirror image.

Her own being.

She wanted to live as herself; whoever that self would turn out to be.

Despite her wishful thinking, fate had other plans. Her body would continue to degrade until her premature death. There was really nothing she could do at this point. In fact, she had to keep pretending to be Daisy for her parents' sake and safety. Not only would finding out the truth break their hearts, but it might endanger them if they decided to investigate the whole ordeal. She knew they inevitably would.

It was very likely the military, or whoever did this, wouldn't come after her for seeing her original. They knew she would die soon. Plus, besides her parents, who would believe such a far-fetched story anyway? Even if she did tell someone she would be declared insane, and her words dismissed as a symptom of her worsening health. The least she could do was pretend to be their daughter to make up for replacing their real daughter. She may not truly be theirs, but she still loved them all the same. She couldn't help but think of them as her parents and herself as Daisy.

It's all she'd ever known.

The Daisy clone's eyes felt heavy. She needed to rest. All of this had taken a lot out of her frail body. The clone laid her head on her dresser using her arms as a pillow before almost instantly drifting into a deep merciful slumber, welcoming its embrace.

When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in her room or in her wheelchair. Instead, she was in a jail cell sitting on a cot. In front of her was a woman wearing a white lab coat and a long skirt. She had skin so pale it was almost white, jet black hair, and icy blue eyes covered with a pair of glasses. The glint in the light gave her eyes a cold, intelligent gleam. There was something familiar about her that the clone didn't like. For some reason, she felt anger, hatred, and revulsion towards the woman. She was saying something but it was incomprehensible gibberish to Daisy's ears; like she was trying to speak through glass.

"Daisy!"

The clone suddenly shot up, fully awake and alert. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was another dream or memory from the real Daisy..

"Who was that woman? Why did she seem so familiar?" The clone heard a knock to her left.

"Daisy! Are you awake?" A voice called out from beyond her bedroom. She sluggishly looked out her window and saw it was dark outside. The clock on her chatter read 8:50 sat up straighter.

"How long was I asleep?" She murmured to herself.

"Daisy!" Another knock banged against the door.

"Coming!" she called out, shaking the last bit of sleep from her voice.

In a few swift pushes at her wheelchair, Daisy was across the room. She opened the door to be met by a man she knew like the back of her hand. He was about 6'2" with a muscular physique, short blond hair, and blue eyes. He had a rough-looking face that was painted with a gentle expression. This was Jon Ann Spencer, Daisy's father. A businessman and former marine who spent ten years in service he left the military, after being offered a job at Aerotech selling luxury space crafts, to spend more time with his family. Despite the change in his life, he still maintained his physique and avoided the creeping fat that struck most businessmen.

"Daisy, I was checking if you were awake. I checked on you earlier and saw you were sleeping, so I left you alone for a while longer." He looked down at the clone as she was rubbing one of her eyes. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, I just woke up. Still rubbing the sand out my eyes, you know,``she joked. Jon nodded in understanding.

"Alright then, hurry and straighten yourself up then come on down to the garden. The meteor shower is supposed to start in about 10 minutes."

The clone smiled widely. "OK, Dad. Be down there in a sec."

"Just don't push yourself, honey. Take your time, don't want you to injure yourself." said Jon as he closed the door.

"I won't, Dad," the clone reassured.

Daisy rolled her wheelchair back to her dresserand stared into the mirror. Thinking about it now, there were differences between her and the original besides athleticism and hair length. For one thing, the real Daisy's skin was a little darker, while the clone was pale due to her condition. Then there was something about her eyes: a hardness she couldn't clone shook her head and focused.

"Alright," she whispered to herself, "I guess it's time to continue to pretend to be Daisy. You can do this...clone? Daisy? Daisy clone? It doesn't matter, you just have to continue to be Daisy! Just act natural...for them." She looked at the pictures of her parents strewn across her desk. The only family she'd ever known.

"For them," she breathed.

She rolled her chair to the door, then down the hall. Once she reached the stairs, she took the elevator down again. She quickly went past the living room and kitchen, then out the front door. With the property lights off, a breathtaking starry night greeted her. Humid air filled her lungs as the Daisy clone looked around for her Mom and Dad. Their silhouettes were sitting in a couple of beach chairs set up on the white pavement by the garden's greenhouse. The cloned rolled her wheelchair toward the couple. As soon as she saw Daisy, she got up to give her a hug. Mrs. Spencer was taller than the average woman; about 5'10 with dirty blond hair and chestnut brown eyes. She was slightly plump in the face but her body was pretty lean.

"Daisy, how was your day? Was it tiring? You were asleep for quite a while," her mother asked in rapid fire.

'_Oh, besides meeting my original, questioning my place in life and having a bit of an identity crisis, everything was just peachy.' _The clone forced herself to smile.

"It was just a little boring, so I took a nap to pass the time until the meteor shower," she admitted.

"Better a boring and safe day than a dangerous one," her mother sighed in relief as she sat back down on the lawn chair. "Now come on, the shower will start any minute now."

The clone looked around, noticing someone was missing. "Where's Maxine?"

"Oh, she went home for the night. She had to help a friend of hers with something," Her mother responded as she continued peering up at the starry night clone nodded her head. She remembered the nurse mentioning something about 'making sure someone doesn't do anything stupid at the club' tonight.

"It would have been nice to have her here," she said too quietly for her parents to father pointed at the sky. "Look, it's already starting!" he exclaimed.

The young girl regarded the sky and saw the trails of light flying through the air. They were beautiful and a sight to behold that only came every 100 years. A once in a lifetime event. The Daisy clone glanced over at the two people who were the closest thing to family she had. She couldn't help but contemplate the fact that she was not their daughter at this moment. hey were ignorant of the fact she was just a cheap knockoff of their true Daisy. But to her, they were still her parents. She always loved them. She still enjoyed her time with them, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She was living the life that should have been Daisy's; birthdays and holidays, the good and bad times, everything in her life she unintentionally stole from the original.

"Is something wrong, dear?" asked her mother, breaking her out of her thoughts.

The clone shook her head.

"No, I'm alright. I'm just more tired than I thought. I think I will go to bed a little early tonight," she reluctantly announced.

"Oh, okay. Then I will help you get into your nightgown, and I can tuck you in.," Her mother stated. She got out of the chair, ready to follow her clone smiled and waved both hands dismissively.

"That's alright, Mom, I can get ready for bed myself. I don't want you to miss any more of the shower."Her mother was about to protest, but her father gave his input.

"Now Amy, she is a big girl, and she has her life-alert. If she needs any help she can call us," he soothed getting up from his chair to stand beside her. Amy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, just don't push yourself too you need to call us don't hesitate. We'll be right here."

"Alright. Goodnight, Mom, Dad," she said driving her wheelchair closer to her parents and gave them both a hug. "I love you, and thank you for everything." Thankfully she managed to stop herself from crying right then and there. She had never meant those words more than she did now and was so tempted to tell them the truth, even if they wouldn't believe her. But she couldn't risk their safety. She felt her parents hug back, their arms wrapping her in warmth.

"We love you too, sweetie. Goodnight," her mom whispered.

"Go get some sleep. Tomorrow, it's back to school and therapy. Love you, my little flower," her dad said that she turned around and headed towards the house, trying her hardest not to cry. If only they knew the truth.

Pretending was going to be harder than she thought.

**(Meanwhile….)**

The car's movement finally stopped, meaning it was time for the slime to get off the vehicle that hit it. But first it took the time to search for every last bug it could find gathering energy to survive a little longer. After an hour of searching and eating the slime the fleshy mass detached itself from the car and landed on the ground to examine its surroundings. There was a massive structure in front of it, likely the home of the owner of the car. And based on one of its previous host's memories, if there was one human, there were probably more.

It looked for a way inside the home when it felt distant vibrations coming from the ground. Something was coming. The blob of flesh hid under the car in the shadows. A few moments later, a female human in what it believed was a wheelchair passed by stopping in front of the house. She looked and smelled weak and sickly, the blob smiled internally. She was just what it needed in a host, for now. Someone that couldn't resist it's bonding to him/her and who would listen to what it had to offer. The girl was stopped in front of the door; it had to act fast before she got away, but it was too weak to move quick enough. It needed a host to use for transportation. The blob looked around until its sight landed on a medium-sized rodent nearby, a type of rat if his previous host's memories were correct, and it had its back turned. The slime crept and slithered its way to the unsuspecting rat that was eating a crumb of food. The rat lifted its head sensing danger, but it was too late. The mass jumped up and covered the rat, thoroughly soaking into its skin and taking full control. It wasn't the most compatible, but it would do.

Acting quickly, the creature forced the rat to run towards the wheelchair ignoring the cries of panic in the rat's mind. Its mind was simple, nothing but basic instinct. Halfway there, it could see the girl opening the door. It pushed its temporary host harder, enhancing its muscles. Just as the girl opened the door, he jumped then separated from the rat, and landed on the back of the wheelchair. It squeezed itself into a crack of the battery pack housing to hide.

The clone entered the house, automatically taking the elevator up the stairs. Getting off, she went down the hall to her room and went in. She had a lot on her mind and just wanted to go to bed and temporarily forget everything in a hopefully dreamless slumber. The teenage girl rolled to her dresser and opened three medicine bottles, taking a pill from each. She took her medicine and began to get ready for bed. Unbuttoning her sweater vest and set it aside. The clone then reached behind her back and undid her zipper. She proceeded to pull her arms through the dress sleeves. She pulled the dress down her body until she reached her waist. Taking a deep breath and with some difficulty, she lifted herself up slightly using her armrest as leverage. While keeping one arm on the armrest, she used her free arm to pull the rest of her dress down like she was taking off a pair of pants. After sitting back down and letting out her breath, the fake folded her dress then placed it on her bed before taking off her shoes and socks.

The clone grabbed the nightgown off her bed and slid it over her head, letting it fall down over her, as she put her arms through the sleeves. After straightening her gown, she leaned to the right side of her wheelchair where a compartment used to store a collapsible walking cane was located. The sickly girl took the cane out and extended it to use as support. With some effort, the clone lifted herself out of her wheelchair and transferred herself onto the bed. The copy laid down and shifted to make herself more comfortable. She closed her eyes, letting herself drift into a deep slumber, thankful for the drowsiness side-effect of her medicine.

Unknown to her, the fleshy, oily blob, sensed that she was vulnerable. Carefully, it oozed it's way out from the wheelchair's battery pack, dripping onto the floor. It slithered to the bed of its prey, grabbing onto the blanket to climb its way up. The black mass finally reached the young girl's exposed hand and began to bond. She was a great match, but her genetics were a mess. There were signs of degeneration and uncontrolled growth of damaged cells starting to form. Fortunately, it was something that could be fixed.

The clone opened her eyes and jumped up finding herself surrounded by dark fog ; fog so thick that it resembled the blackness of tar and oil. The only light was coming from an unknown source above her. Goosebumps rose on her skin caused by a chill in the air that made the hairs on her neck stand straight up. She looked around and studied her surroundings. Where was she? How did she get here, and what was that feeling in her stomach?

"Hello!" she called out. "Is anyone there?"

"Fa….kee….rrr…."

The clone turned around to look behind. "Hello? If anyone is out there, I am lost. Can someone help me?"

"Th...ief…."

"Imposter!"

"Wha…. what? Ok, who's there?!" The flash clone looked around and noticed that the darkness was getting closer and the voices were getting louder. "Stay back!"

"**Imposter!"**

"**FAKE!"**

"**THIEF!"**

She stepped backward, desperately trying to get away from the darkness encroaching like a creature cornering its prey.. As she stumbled backwards, the voices got louder. They were everywhere yet nowhere, coming from all directions like an echo.

"**HELP!"**

"**IMPOSTER!"**

"**THIEF!"**

"**FAKE!"**

"I didn't mean to! It's not my fault!" she yelled. Her heart pounded like it was trying to escape her began streaming down her face.

"Not your fault?"

Out of the darkness like a phantom phasing through a wall, a familiar figure stepped out.

"You're back…," the flash clone (gulped? quivered?) shaking her head in disbelief.

"Not your fault?" said the real Daisy. A mirthless chuckle escaped her lips as she took a step closer. It ended with an uncanny smirk spread across her face, putting the clone on edge. "You took everything from me."

"I'm sorry." she croaked as she stepped back.

"Sorry? You took my life. The life I should've had!" The real Daisy took another step closer to her, smirk disappearing. "Birthdays, vacations, life with my parents, every little moment of your life rightfully belonged to stole it, you imposter!"

The clone put her hands on her head and crouched down as she began sobbing. She was right. Her whole life was unintentionally stolen from someone else.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I didn't want to take your life. I didn't want to replace you. It wasn't my choice!" She lowered her head further and whispered, "I'm sorry." She looked up only to meet the barrel of a gun and its wielder looking at her with utter contempt.

"Don't worry, I intend to take my life back," Daisy hissed before she pulled the trigger.

The clone woke up in a cold sweat, breathing rapidly she placed her hand across her forehead.

"No hole... It was just a nightmare." She took a moment to take a deep breath. It was just a nightmare, but it spoke the truth. Even in her dreams, the fact that she was an imposter, a liar, and a thief still haunted her. The wind blew through her hair as she buried her face into her hands. Suddenly, she noticed the atmospheric sound of cars honking in the distance. Amidst the idle city noises, the chime of laughter and people talking kept her company. Confused, the girl lifted her head from her hands, finally realizing that she wasn't in her bed anymore. She rapidly looked around in all directions until her eyes landed on the vibrantly colored billboard that towered above her on the city's rooftop.

"How did I get up here!" The clone blurted out. She paced back and forth, trying to figure out how in the world she went from her bed to the top of some building.

"I could still be dreaming." She pinched her arm and felt the resulting pain.

"OK, I'm not dreaming….." The clone looked down and saw something that she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. She was walking on her own two legs with no shaking and no weakness. In fact, she noticed she didn't feel weak at all, her body felt better. Stronger. It had to be a dream, there was no way she was walking. She pinched herself again only to get pain like before. She wasn't dreaming, she was walking! The clone jumped up and down laughing, enjoying the sensation that such a simple movement brought. She then jogged in place, ignoring the discomfort of her bare feet touching the ground. She stopped and looked at her hands, laughing with an almost insane amount of joy.

"How is this possible?"

'_**That would be my doing,'**_ said a voice.

The clone immediately straightened up and looked around checking for any sign that she wasn't alone.

"Hello?" she greeted cautiously. Is someone there? Where are you?" It was weird. She clearly heard a voice that was not her own, but her eardrums said otherwise.

'_**I am right here,'**_

The clone felt the unsettling sensation of something oozing out of her back. It felt like pus rapidly leaking out of the pores of her skin. To her horror, something whipped in front of her: a serpentine mass of oily fleshy goop that slowly formed into a monstrous face with large blank serrated triangle-shaped eyes shaped into a permanent scowl and large sharp jet black teeth. Its 'skin' seemed to move and pulse like a snake. The clone screamed, shuffling backwards, as she attempted to get away from the monster that appeared to be following her. She glanced behind herself, realizing that the monster was attached to her back.

"Get Off! Get Off!" she shrieked repeatedly, grabbing the monster by what she assumed was its neck. Her panic skyrocketed as she attempted to pull it off. Her efforts were useless as her fingers kept slipping through the gooey mass. The clone kept trying until suddenly her body locked up, her arms forced to her sides. Caught by surprise, she was shocked into silence. The monster's face looked at her and started to speak, every word being occupied by a mixture of clicks, growls, and distorted breathing.

"**Now that you are being more cooperative, I have a proposition for you, Daisy. Or do you prefer I call you clone."**

The clone's eyes widen. "Ho…. How? Wha….. What are you?" she managed to choke out.

The monstrous serpentine-like creature chuckled as if she just asked a question with an obvious answer.

"**I am a Klyantar, but your kind gave us the name 'Symbiotes.' You see my kind bond to compatible hosts to survive, and among other things, that bond allows us access to the host's memories. Don't worry, we can only access surface or recent memories, anything older requires 'digging' so to speak. But, I was able to glean enough to know about you."** The creature leaned forward and circled the clone like a predator examining its prey. "**And I know all about you, you're not Daisy, but a clone, a damaged copy. A clone who was sick her whole life and unable to do anything on her own. You were created to replace Daisy and die. Your identity was forced upon you. A death sentence forced upon you. Your whole life is a lie."**

The clone tried to calm herself and think of a way out. This thing knew a lot about her, and if what it said was true, what did it want with her? That's when she realized something.

"You brought me here, and…. you somehow allowed me to walk." she deduced, then remembered something from her biology lessons. "You said your kind are called symbiotes, that means if I allow you to use me as a host... I get something in return."

It chuckled, sounding impressed.

"**How astute, yes. Here's the deal." **It got closer until it was inches from her face. "**Allow me to use you as my host, and in return, I will grant abilities you can't imagine. For example, I can fix you."**

"Fix me?" The clone asked, suddenly very symbiote slid back, giving the clone some space.

"**Simple, I can heal your damaged genetics. Though it will take time,** _**a long time**_**."** it said. "**But I can also do more. I can make you stronger, more durable, and more resilient. I will even help you find Daisy and learn the truth. All I ask for in return is a place to stay and food. You can't say my offer isn't more than generous."**

The clone simply stood there pondering. It was tempting. All of her life she was weak and sick, watching helplessly while her parents suffered silently as they watched who they thought was their daughter rot away. Then there's the fact she was a copy who stole everything from her original, with nothing to call her own. With this symbiote that could change. She would no longer be weak, sick, or a burden. She would find out the truth and most of all; change her fate. But before she would agree to anything, there were a couple of questions she needed to ask.

"All right, before I agree, I want to know a couple of things."

The symbiote tilted its head then nodded. "**Go on,"**

"Well, first can you, um…." The clone tried to move her arms.

The serpentine creature's eyes widen surprisingly enough. "**Oh, apologies."**

Instantly the flash clone could move her arms again. She stretched them, bending her elbows to get the soreness out as she took a calming breath.

"OK, first off, where did you come from?" she asked.

"**It is a long story. A long, long story. But to condense it into something less time consuming-" **the symbiote then tilted its head upward towards the night sky. "**I came from up there."**

The clone's eyes widened as she looked up at the sky, her mouth agape before she and the symbiote exchanged glances.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you're a space alien? As in a real space alien?" she questioned. Her legs began to wobble with unease so she slowly sat down shaking her head. She couldn't believe she was talking to a real bonafide alien! She was the first person to meet-

"Wait, a sec. Earlier you said my kind called you symbiotes. I am not the first to meet your kind am I?" The symbiote was quiet for a second staring, studying her as if it were thinking.

"**A saying I picked up from you humans is that 'Honesty is the best policy.' Honesty is the foundation of a symbiotic relationship." then a pause, then "When I arrived I was caught and sent to a research facility of sorts, run by evil people."**

"A research facility? Evil people?"

The symbiote simply nodded. "**Correct. I know very little about my captors, but they have more of my kind and are very thorough. They kept forcing us to bond with hosts that were ... less than ideal."**

"Less than ideal?"

"**We are a generally benevolent race and only wish to help. We do this by bonding to like minded hosts ; but, the mental bond is a two-way street. If we bond with evil or insane hosts it…. corrupts us. That's why we are very picky when it comes to hosts."**

"So... these 'evil people' forced you and some of your kind to bond with unsuitable hosts,"

"**And it drove some of us insane, making them more predatory until they drained their hosts dry. And some of us who maintained our sanity still became more aggressive and violent. Normally we reject unsuitable hosts, but they purposely starved us, so we had to bond just to avoid death and ... sometimes we overdo it and inadvertently kill our hosts by accident." **It looked away for a moment in what the clone could only guess was shame.

"**Fortunately, some of our hosts were more ideal, keeping some of us sane enough. But even a forced perfect bond leaves a mark. I managed to escape when they tried to move me somewhere else. I got hit by your progenitor's - or as you call him father's - car, and he inadvertently took me to his dwelling. Then I saw you, and here we are."**

"Who are they? Are they going to come after you? I don't want my family to get hurt any more than they already are," she stammered.

"**Your concern is understandable. I don't know much about my captors. They made sure that I didn't see very much and stayed too hungry to focus. They won't really put much of an effort into finding me ..." **

It looked away for a moment. Something like sadness crept into its voice as it continued.

"**They have more of my kind and more pressing matters to attend to from what little I was able to gather."** It then looked at the clone. "**If you agree to be my host, I promise that I would not only protect you, but also your family. One thing you should know about me." **It leaned forward a few inches from her face. "**I always take care of my host. Now, do we have an agreement?"**

"And what if, I refuse your deal?"

"**Then I leave and hopefully find another compatible host; but, I get the feeling you won't."**

The flash clone closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it was almost too much. An alien was attached to her and took her out of her home to some roof. On top of that, it was also running from somebody and wanted to use her as a walking safe-house. In return, it would heal her and grant her 'other abilities.' It also promised to do everything in its power to protect her , her parents, and to help her find the truth about her and Daisy. But what these 'abilities' would entail, she hadn't a clue. Then again, she was going to die soon anyway. This could be her one chance to live, to make amends, and to find out the truth. Nothing ventured, nothing gained as the saying went.

"Al… alright, I will be your host," she said, trying and failing to sound confident. "Since we will be working together, do you have a name I could call you? Are you a... male? ... female?"

The symbiote chuckled, a sound that was mixed with growls and clicks, giving it an almost sinister quality. "**My kind doesn't have individual names or gender, but one of my hosts in the past gave me a name I've taken a liking to. You can call me, Nightstalker." **It leaned back. "**Now, are you ready?"**

The clone nodded then gulped.

"Yeah, show me... what you have to offer," she said nervously.

"**Alright, but be warned you will experience a strange sensation, so try not to panic"** it warned**.** It went back into the clone's skin. The feeling of semi-liquid matter soaking through her pores caused the clone to shiver uncomfortably.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that," she said.

Suddenly the feeling returned but this time she felt it all over her body. Midnight blue and black goop started to cover her body like a swarm of attacking ants. To her horror the goop rapidly covered everything from the neck down and began covering her face. Before she could scream it completely covered her head. It happened so fast that she wasn't given enough time to resist it in any way, and just like that, it was over as quickly as it began. The clone knew that she was completely covered in the stuff yet she could see, but not through her own eyes, but the symbiote's 'eyes.' Just like she was breathing through the symbiote's 'mouth,' standing on its feet, and feeling through its 'skin.' It was surreal. It didn't feel like she was wearing anything; she almost felt naked. When she lifted her hands, they were clearly not her own. Her extremities were covered in the oily fleshy goop with razor sharp talons tipping each finger. She studied the rest of her arms. Her forearms were midnight blue up to her elbow, which had shark fin-like protrusions under them, while the rest of her arms were predominantly black with streaks of midnight blue. The colors were the same on her legs and her toes were tipped with claws. Her torso was mostly midnight blue with black around her neck area, the pattern made it almost look like she was wearing a one-piece bathing suit.

She needed to find a mirror. Looking around, she spotted an old full body mirror covered in dust and grime. She didn't know why it was up here and she didn't want to think about it, she just needed to use it. She quickly walked towards the mirror and wiped the dust and grime off until it was clear enough to see her reflection. She stepped back in surprise. Staring back at her was a humanoid creature. Its body was her size and shape with a few distinct changes. She was taller, almost as tall as her dad if she were to guess. Her body was also more lean and greatest difference was her face. Staring at her was something monstrous much like Nightstalker's jagged triangle-shaped eyes and lipless mouth that hung open slightly in an alarmingly large smile showing many pointed black teeth.. The monster had perfectly mixed black and midnight blue hair styled like strand of her hair was made of oily flesh, but wilder and with more volume.

She touched the side of her face and with her other hand touched the mirror; the monster in the mirror doing the same.

"**Is that me-"** she then touched her throat in surprise. Her voice was different, distorted, with a reverberating echo to it.

"**My voice-"** she lifted her hands, looking them over, touching each claw.

"**What happened to me?"** She asked, looking back into the mirror.

'**I made you stronger.' **The oily symbiote goop on the right side of the monster's face slid and contracted to reveal her real face underneath. The clone's eyes widen, her mouth forming a nervous frown.'**As I promised.' **

"Wait, but how am I supposed to go like this**," **she said, waving her hands over her new form for emphasis.

"I don't think my parents, or people in general, would appreciate an almost 7-foot tall goop monster walking down the street." Suddenlyshe felt herself shrink, becoming symbiote receded back into her skin until there was no trace left. Her nightgown was surprisingly perfectly intact. This time she didn't really feel anything; she guessed she got used to it.

'_**Does that answer your question?'**_ it asked almost condescendingly.

"Yes, and no need to be a smartass," the clone snapped back. She was glad her mother wasn't here; otherwise, she would give a tongue lashing for her vulgarity.

Nightstalker manifested itself from her shoulder and looked at her, chuckling. "**Now, do you want to, as your kind say, go for a test drive?"**

The clone shivered slightly remembering the feeling of the symbiote covering her entire body, but at least she knew what to expect this time. "Alright, let's see what you can do."

"**What we can do. Remember, we are bonded to each other, so we are partners."** Nightstalker then melted into the clone's skin as if it were never there. Just like before the clone felt the symbiote cover her quickly, like a swarm of ants or living mercury. This time she didn't feel any looked at her - their - clawed hands. She felt much better than before, filled withenergy, like she could take on the world.

"**Well, partner, let's go for a test spin. What can you do?" **She asked in her new voice.

'_**You will know, just as the bond allows me access to your memories, it also allows you access to my instincts. In short, just do something. It will come to you.'**_

The clone looked around the rooftop and settled on the wall of a neighboring building. That building was a couple stories higher. Scaling that wall felt like a possibility, so she turned towards it. It was like she could sense the symbiote's thoughts and instincts, and it could feel hers. She took a few steps back to give herself a running start. Taking a deep breath, she ran towards the building, reaching the wall than she expected. The increased power in her legs surprised her as she instinctively jumped. She screamed with joy as she realized she jumped 10 feet in the air. Her claws dug into the building's concrete wall, securing her in place. She then took a leap forward onto the rooftop.

There wasn't much out of the ordinary, just some air ducts and air conditioning units. The only thing that stood out was the large radio antenna. She walked to the other side of the roof and stared at the street below. Something told her to remain still. Suddenly her 'skin' changed color to match her surroundings, mimicking the night sky and the antenna behind her making her practically invisible.

"**Invisibility? No, some sort of camouflage,"** she surmised in awe. When she moved her hand too fast there was a slight delay before her skin changed color to match its new background.

'_**Correct. Works best when moving slowly,'**_ it cautioned before falling quiet for a few moments.

'_**Your city is quite beautiful.'**_

"**Yeah, it is,"** She responded softly.

They peered over the side of the building, examining the busy sidewalks. Some people were walking into buildings with huge neon signs and long lines, others walked into buildings that were obviously theaters with a jumbo screen showing what movies were playing. There were also a few shops and restaurants with chairs and tables outside occupied by couples young and old. If the clone were to guess, they were in one of the downtown sections of the city, the part filled with nightclubs and other adult entertainment. It was a popular spot for late night dates, , but for attracting - per her mother's words - 'ruffians and thugs.' Cars and buses drove on the two-way street heading to destinations unknown or dropping people off. She had been here during the day a couple of times, but just passing by with her parents. At night it was completely different. The neon lights bustling people made it more lively and beautiful.

Then an idea popped into her head. She turned around and jumped onto the radio antenna, grabbed one of its support rods, and pullei herself up. She crouched on top of the rod and jumped with all her strength to the next tower. She repeated the process and enjoyed every minute of it. After some time she reached to the very top of the structure, hanging on with one arm and her feet. Once she settled herself, she looked over the multi-storied city buildings spread across the land. Each one displayed many lights and signs on their surfaces. She looked to her right and saw the Sargasso Sea in the distance with her island home, though it was just a tiny dot.

That was another thing she noticed was that her eyesight was enhanced. She could see farther. Without the enhanced eyesight she probably wouldn't have been able to see her home at all. All in all, this new perspective gave her an appreciation of how beautiful her home and the city was.

'_**So is there any other name I can you call by besides clone?' **_It asked, interrupting the serene moment. '_**From my understanding of human mentality, calling you clone could be considered derogatory.'**_

The clone hummed in thought. She didn't want to be called Daisy because that wasn't her. Being dubbed a clone also seemed derogatory, as Nightstalker said. So what other names could she go by? The girl pondered for a few seconds before remembering her - or rather Daisy's - Mother telling her she was almost named Amaranth. She said it means never-fading flower. It was believed to represent immortality and longevity. They settled on Daisy because it represented innocence and purity. If she were honest, she liked Amaranth much better. It was ironic that whatever happened to Daisy, she had lost her purity and innocence a long time ago. If her parents had named her Amaranth, her sickly condition would have heavily contradicted the meaning.

'_**So, Amaranth then?**_ '

The clone was surprised for a moment then remembered that the symbiote had access to her logically included her thoughts. She liked that name, it was better than being called Daisy. Then suddenly another idea came to her.

"**Why?"**

Amaranth felt Nightstalker's curiosity piquing. '_**Why, what?'**_

"**Why me? When anyone nearby like Mom and Dad would be a better host than a sickly imposter?"**

'_**It's quite simple. It's because of your genetics.'**_

"**I don't understand. My genetics? My genetics are a mess!"**

Nightstalker chuckled. '_**Exactly, in my weakened state your progenitors could rip me off the minute I try to bond to them before I could make my case. But you with your weak genetic structure, well that wouldn't be a genetics are like looking at the slightly faded ink of a copied document. Your genetics are a mess I can clean up. That creates a balanced partnership of give and take of equal worth. I have something you want, and you have something I want. I couldn't offer that to your parents.'**_

"**You heal my genetics and enhance my body, and in return, you get food and a place to live." **Amaranth surmised. The reasoning was brutally pragmatic, but it made sense. A person with her condition would do almost anything to be free from it.

'_**Correct. When I enter a partnership, I make sure to give just as much as I take.'**_

Amaranth mulled over Nightstalker's words. So far, this partnership had been an equal exchange, nothing but fair and respectful. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens in the distance. She looked down and saw several police cars speeding down the road, passing by the building they were on with their sirens blaring. An ambulance and a fire truck followed close behind. Amaranth wondered what happened to need of all those emergency vehicles. Was there an accident? A robbery? A fire? Whatever it was, that many first responders meant something terrible had happened.

'_**Then why not see what happened and try to help them,' **_Nightstalker said, reading her thoughts.

Amaranth did a double-take. "**What?! I mean that's the police's job. I can't, I'm just a 14-year-old girl. What can I do."**

'_**Correction, a 14-year-old girl that has me. Think about it, while you have me around helping you find the truth, why not help people along the way? Together we can do so much.'**_

Amaranth's eyes widened, she never thought of that. "**You're right... but what can I do? If it's a robbery, then I will have to fight, and I've never fought before."**

Nightstalker chuckled. '_**Don't worry, I'll help you. Now let's see what's happening.'**_

"**You seem eager to do this. Aren't you worried that you might draw unwanted attention?"**

'_**I don't like scum running around doing what they want, or the innocent getting hurt. You could say it's a trait I picked up from my previous host. As I said before, my captors had other things to worry about. My recapture is a low priority compared to whatever they are doing. Now, let's go before they get too far away to follow.'**_

"**How are we going to catch up to them in time," **she asked.

'_**I will handle that. You just have to trust me,' **_it added.

"**Ok, I trust you. Let's go," **Amaranth said as Nightstalker took control of her body. Multiple oily tendrils extended from her arms and back latching onto the antenna. Nightstalker moved Amaranth's body into a crouching position, bending her knees as far as they could, aiming towards the next building. It felt weird; like invisible strings were moving her like a puppet. The symbiote's skin returned to its standard color.

'_**Ready?'**_

Amaranth offered a reassuring nod before Nightstalker's tar-like tendrils propelled her through the air with ease. Within seconds, the conjoined pair had landed on an adjacent building a few blocks away. As they gained momentum, her newly adjusted legs began running towards the next rooftop.

'_**Take control, enjoy the chase.'**_

Just like that, she took control and felt her body move under her own will as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Her heart was pumping hard with adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She was running faster than she ever could, perhaps even more than in her dreams. The exhilaration of it all quickly became addictive. The strength, the power, the speed, everything. Seeing it was taking too long. Amarnath had an idea relating to the tendrils produced earlier. She headed towards the street and jumped off the edge, her right arm extending multiple oily slimy blue tendrils from her forearm and attaching them to the building in front of her. Using the momentum from the resulting swing to push herself forward, she retracted the tendrils and repeated the process with the other the way she made sure to remain high enough so no one could notice her. Throughout the whole thing, Amaranth couldn't help but smile. Never did she imagine that her wildest dreams would come true. She flipped her body as she swung, somersaulting before shooting out another tendril. She could feel her heart racing with glee. It was a fantastic feeling that she'd only dreamt of.

Finally they arrived at what looked like a nightclub along the street. She swung herself into an alley and latched onto the side of a building. Digging her claws in, she climbed up to the building. Once she reached the edge she jumped onto the roof. She quickly ran to the opposite side of the roof and stood at the edge. The symbiote's camouflage kicked in and blended them into the environment.

She saw police cars and armored SWAT cars surrounding the entrance of the two-story nightclub. The night club itself was nothing peculiar to Amaranth. It had a neon sign that spelled out 'Sargasso Waves' withhad curved neon lights that were supposed to mimic a tidal wave beneath the name. Behind the SWAT and police cars were police officers using the vehicles as cover. On both ends of the block more emergency personnel kept bystanders away. One of the officers behind a police car took a small box-shaped thing out and spoke into it.

"Alright, Mcdonald, what are your demands," the officer said his voice coming out of the speakers. A rough voice answered him from the nightclub, likely through its speakers. "What I want is for a clean getaway from the city and the planet along with 2 million unmarked credits. For every hour we wait we kill a hostage. Send anybody in, we kill all the hostages."

"Alright, it will take time to get everything-"

"You have 1 hour before we start killing hostages," demanded Mcdonald. A thump emanated from the club, signalling that the speakers had been unplugged.

'_**So our prey are holding innocents hostage. This will be challenging,' **_commented Nightstalker with a tinge of excitement.

Amaranth, on the other hand, was feeling a bit of doubt. If this was simply a robbery or anything else that didn't involve hostages or innocent people being put in harm's way she may not feel so unsure. But if she messed up, innocent people could get hurt. If she stayed back and let the police handle it, then they would probably go in too late, and civilians could still get hurt. If someone died because of her-

'_**Amaranth, calm down. We can do this. Now we have less than an hour to get inside. We need a way in that they wouldn't suspect. Try checking the rooftop.'**_

Amaranth looked up. The roof would be an excellent place to look for a way to sneak in. Amaranth aimed her right arm at the edge of the nightclub's roof and shot forth multiple tendrils, latching them onto the side. Like a grappling hook, the tendrils were absorbed back into her arm, launching Amaranth towards the roof of the nightclub. Flipping over the edge at the last second she made a perfect landing with Nightstalker's help.

"**Oh, that feels so good."**

'_**Focus, there should be a way in, up here,'**_

Amaranth looked around. Thanks to Nightstalker, she could see as bright as daylight. There were a few ventilation shafts, some trash on the ground, and a cheap sleeping bag that she was pretty sure was put there by employees for 'side activities.' After a few moments of observation, she noted the shed-like structure behind a ventilation shaft.

"**Bingo**," she said running towards the shack's door. She was over halfway there when the doorknob shook. She looked around for a spot to hide, and noticing that the door opened towards the right, she stepped to the right side of the shack and crouched with Nightstalker's chameleon ability hiding her in plain sight.

'_**Good, blend in with your environment, and hide in the shadows. Wait for your prey.'**_

The door opened and a man stepped out, closing the door behind him. He was wearing a neatly pressed white suit with a black ski mask. In his hand was a pistol. His back was to her. Amaranth was hesitant. She knew they could possibly be armed, but hadn't fully considered whether they could shoot her or how that would affect her if she were shot. Would Nightstalker be able to protect her, or would the bullet pierce through and hit her? If she or Nightstalker slipped up, they could both die. Her heart clenched, she was scared. She stepped back accidentally kicking an empty bottle, causing the man to turn in her direction.

'_**I will take care of this. Watch and learn.' **_At that moment Nightstalker took control of her body and like a predator that had waited long for its prey, pounced on the man. Together, they grabbed the man's gun wielding hand and twisted hard. His arm cracked easily under the force and he screamed in pain.. The weapon clattered to he could call for help, a spike-like object shot out of Amaranth's forearm, piercing him through the chest.

Nightstalker then used it to inject something into him - a paralyzing venom. Within seconds the man stopped moving. Only his frantically moving eyes and intense breathing indicated that he was still alive. Thanks to their bond, Amaranth felt Nightstalker's was taken aback by Nightstalker's predatory nature, ruthlessness, efficiency, and the thrill it got from this. She felt it, and most disturbingly of all, she partly enjoyed it. It scared her to her core, but there was something felt its hunger. Nightstalker's next words made Amaranth's stomach drop.

"**Before we take care of your friends." **

Amaranth felt her face lean down to the man's She could see the primal fear in his hazel eyes and the sweat on the exposed skin around them.

"**I will have a little snack." **The man groaned frantically, like a trapped animal that realized its fate.

Amaranth's mind began racing. It wasn't going to eat the guy, was it? But to Amaranth' horror, she felt Nightstalker extended 'their' mouth wide open in preparation to eat the man's head. But at the last secondAmaranth screamed mentally.

"_Stop!"_

Nightstalker halted, closing its mouth. '_**What's the problem?' **_it asked puzzled.

Amaranth sputtered with confusion. "_Wha… What's the problem?! You were going to eat him!"_

'_**He is a criminal scum. Nothing more than useless junk that preys on innocent people. They are only good for food,' **_it said, a matter of factly.

"_Food…. Nightstalker what do your kind eat exactly?" _asked Amaranth shakily. She berated herself for not asking earlier, so caught in the events and excitement of being able to stand that she forgot to ask the most basic of questions. Nightstalker looked at the criminal who was sweating bullets.

'_**My kind eats meat preferably, but we can eat almost anything. Hormones are what we really need, which we get from our hosts. But sometimes we need more than usual. Hormones produced during times of fear, excitement, pleasure, and joy are vital in our diet. The brain is usually plentiful of such deliciousness.' **_Nightstalker was quiet for a moment.

'_**You disapprove.'**_

Of course she disapproved! They may be criminals, but she didn't want them dead, much less to have their brains eaten.

'_Look, no killing or eating anyone. Just knock them out,'_

'_**I'm hungry and need sustenance. Your body is still too weak for me to take any more than I already am. What do you suggest?'**_

Amaranth thought about it. Nightstalker said it's kind needed hormones to survive, particularly those found in the brain produced during times of fear, joy, pleasure, and excitement. If her tutors taught her correctly, then fear and excitement resulted in the production of adrenaline. Gratification often results in the release of phenethylamine which could be found in certain foods - chocolate first to come to mind. 'Normal' food replacements for adrenaline, Amaranth had to figure that one out later.

'_Look, we have a treat called chocolate and it's filled with one of the hormones you need, the one that is produced during pleasure. You can eat those instead." negotiated Amaranth._

'_**OK, and what about the other hormone I need? And how do you know these 'chocolates' would provide a sufficient amount of the hormone I need?'**_

'_I don't know, but please, I don't want to kill anyone. We are partners and partnerships include compromises. Please, hold off until we try it my way.'_

Nightstalker was quiet for a moment. '_**Your right, partnerships require compromises, so we will try the methods you suggest for your sake. And I promise no killing.' **_Nightstalker then gave control back to Amaranth.

Amaranth let out a sigh of relief, then examined the slightly curved triangular spike coming out of her arm. It stretched as long as her forearm and was midnight blue in color. She had to admit it was pretty cool. She thought about retracting the spike blade, and to her surprise it did.

"**What was that?"** she asked.

'_**Stingers, they can be used as weapons, and inject paralyzing venom.'**_

Amaranth heard a groan. She redirected her attention back to the pinned criminal, who was now unconscious.

"**Well, that takes care of him." **She then smelt something acidic and fowl in the air. She looked further and saw a wet spot followed by a small puddle around the seam of the criminal's pants. He had wet himself. "**Ew."**

'_**Hide the body, we don't want any of his friends finding it.'**_

Amaranth got up then swung the unconscious man over her shoulder. It was like he weighed almost nothing. She hid him behind one of the ventilator shafts, making sure he was in such a position that nobody would see him unless they knew he was there. Amaranth quickly made her way back to the shack's door. It led to a dimly lit stairway.

'_**Remember, stay within the shadows. Use the element of surprise to your advantage,' it reminded.**_

'_Alright, stay in the shadows. Got it,' _she thought. Amaranth kept its advice in mind as she went down the stairs. Nightstalker knew more than her, so it was best to take its advice. Nightstalker's camouflage ability kicking. At the bottom she checked her surroundings. It was a reasonably large room with a couple of sofas, tables, and chairs. On the right side of the room was a sink,a coffee machine, and a microwave. The left side of the room contained a door with more dimly lit stairs. Amaranth heard the sound of a jiggling doorknob.

"_Not again." _She looked around for a place to hide.

'_**Jump and latch onto the ceiling.'**_

Amaranth immediately jumped and grabbed the ceiling with her claws. Next she lifted her body so her knees were touching the ceiling. This allowed her feet to latch on as if she were crawling. The door opened and two armed men entered, both of them wearing ski masks. One was wearing a gaudy suit, the other a cheap tracksuit. They both seemed angry about something.

"Man, I told Johnny we shouldn't have sent that ADHD dumb fuck to the roof. He knows how easily he can be distracted! Now we gotta bring his ass back down here," growled the man in the gaudy man in the tracksuit shrugged his shoulders.

"You know he's always been a screw-up," the man commented apathetically. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's why he was sent to the roof in the first place."

"Eh, you're probably right," snorted the man in the suit. He pointed his gun towards the stairway. "Come on, let's see what's taking that dumbass so long."

The two started to head towards the stairway. If they found their partner's body, they would alert everyone else.

'_**We can't let them go to the roof!'**_

'_I know!'_

'_**Find a way to turn off these lights and strike them from the dark. I won't be helping you with this one.'**_

'_Wait, what? I told you before, I don't know how to fight!'_

'_**Like I said before I take care of my host, which includes teaching them to fight on their own. Don't worry, I will give instructions when needed. Just follow the instincts you gained from me. It's just two people. It should be easy for you. Also, keep one of them conscious. We need information.'**_

'_Alright,' _Amaranth scanned for a way to turn off the lights until she spotted a switch by the door the two men came through. She sent a tendril from her back towards the light switch while the two men weren't looking and pushed its lever down. The room fell into complete darkness.

"Hey, what happened to the lights?" questioned the one in the tracksuit.

"God Damn it, Franky if this one of your pranks….," the one in the suit swore. He took out a flashlight. attached it to his shotgun, and turned towards the switch.

'_**Trust your instincts. Focus and strike when the opportunity presents itself.'**_

"_Ok, Amaranth, focus," _she took a deep breath focusing her mind on letting Nightstalker's instincts kick in. The man in the suit was coming closer. Amaranth's muscles tensed, ready to launch into a pounce.

'_**NOW!'**_

Letting her instincts take over, she jumped from the ceiling with a battle cry. It Came out as a mixture of a roar and screech. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, fueling her to fight. The man screamed and quickly aimed his shotgun at her before firing. Amaranth couldn't dodge in an instant was hit by the shotgun shell square in the chest. She flinched expecting intense pain and blood, but she barely felt so much as a tickle. She landed on the man, pinning his shotgun to his chest, and locking his arms under it. The man twisted and screamed louder, trying to use his shotgun as a bludgeon to knock her off; but her enhanced size and strength made it a futile gesture.

'_**Now paralyze him with the venom.'**_

She clenched her hand, forming a spike on her forearm before then injected the criminal with the paralyzing venom. He stopped moving instantly. A light shone on her as several gunshots rang out.. Amaranth felt something like pebbles hit her head and body.

"Nicky, I got ya'! Come on you freak!" the man screamed as he fired a few more shots from his rifle. Nearly all of his shots missed due to trembling hands. Suddenlyl there were only clicks from a now empty gun.

Amaranth acted fast, rushing towards the man, and grabbed the rifle. She crushed the barrel like paper and tossed it to the side. The man tried to run, but Amaranth grabbed him by the collar of his track jacket. She turned him around to face her. She could smell and see the sweat coming through his mask. His fear was palpable.

'_**Good, he is afraid of us, that will make him more willing to talk. Now it's my turn. Let me show you how to get answers.**_'

'_Okay, but remember, no killing.' _Amaranth reminded.

'_**I know.' **_It said with slight irriatation.

It took control and chuckled maliciously at the gaudy man causing him to whimper.

"**Now, I want answers, and you're going to give them to me. And if you refuse or scream," **Amaranth felt Nightstalker widen its mouth then placing it over the man's head causing him to squirm and panic.

'_Hey, you said you won't kill anyone!'_

'_**I won't, trust me.'**_

"OK, I'll talk, just don't eat me!" the man squeaked. Nightstalker removed its mouth from the man's head and brought him to eye level.

"**How many people, how many hostages, and why? Talk fast,"** it growled**.**The man gulped.

"There're 10 of us. We had 20 hostages, but we released 10 as a sign of goodwill - well that what the boss said - and we wanted to rob the safe and use the people here as ransom. That's all I know, I swear! Don't eat me!" he cried.

Nightstalker jabbed him with the venomous spike, paralyzing him, then unceremoniously dropped him to the floor. Amaranth felt her control return and looked at the two guys then at her hands. She, with Nightstalker's help, did all this. Amaranth looked down at her chest, seeing no sign of damage at all. To think a short time ago she was stuck in a wheelchair barely able to move and now she felt ... powerful.

'_**Focus, we have little time. Their friends will come to investigate thanks to the commotion.'**_

"**Right," **Nightstalker was right, they needed to act fast to save the hostages. Amaranth ran out the door that the two criminals came through, entering a well-lit hallway. The hall was long and narrow. Pictures of people and different parts of Fairfields adorned the wall. The camouflage subsided as she ran quickly down the hall. The next door was open just a was about to open it all the way but stopped when the possibility of more people being on the other side crossed her mind. She crouched, and the camouflage returned. She pushed the door gently hoping that anyone on the other side would assume that it merely moved by itself. After a few seconds, it became evident there was no one inside. The room was empty except for what looked like audio equipment lined up against the walls and a console facing a large window.

'_**Looks like the coast is clear,'**_ Amaranth walked over the console and examined it. It was covered with buttons, sliders, and dials with a computer screen displaying a list of songs.

"**This must be the DJ booth." **Amaranth looked out through the window and saw it overlooked the club's dance floor. Neon colored lights encircled the flashing squares tha made up the dance floor. Tables and chairs flanked the left of the dance floor while a bar and elevated VIP area flanked the right. On the dance floor sat a group of tied up people. Four masked gunmen guarded the hostages. Two more were in the bar area stealing bottles of alcohol and another watched the entrance. Of the four guarding the hostages, one of them talked and pointed while the other three nodded.

"**That must be their boss, Johnny."**

'_**Then we take him out first, then everyone else.'**_

"**And how would we go about that? As soon as we go down there, they'll see us and start killing hostages."**

'_**Find a way to turn off the lights, use the darkness to our advantage.' **_Nightstalker chuckled '_**Now the real fun begins.'**_

Amaranth didn't like how eager Nightstalker was. "**OK, but remember we are not killing or hurting them too much."**

'_**I know.' **_Amaranth could feel Nightstalker's annoyance.

Amaranth nodded, then looked over the must be something here the DJ used to control the lighting on it. Eventually she spotted what she was looking for: a series of dials labelled 'lights' . Amaranth readied herself and turned the dials down to off, plunging both rooms into darkness. The people on the dance floor began to panic. The hostages looked around with worry while the leader began shouting instructions. Flashlights began shining in every direction, Amaranth felt Nightstalker's excitement on top of her own apprehension.

'_**Now the hunt begins.'**_

Brushing off Nightstalker's comment, Amaranth looked at the dancefloor, trying to figure out a plan. She would see if the DJ booth windows could open, and then she could climb out, sneak down, and take them out one by one. It should be easy, she hoped. They didn't have night vision. If she stayed out of their flashlight's radius. then she could sneak up on them easily. She examined the windows, looking for any way to open them, but to no avail. Suddenly she noticed that a balcony lead up to the DJ booth from her right side, so she went to the door on her right. She opened the door and went onto the balcony to hear the criminals in the middle of a conversation.

"Who turned off the lights?"

"I don't know, probably that dumbfuck screwing with something he shouldn't have."

"Well, the lights outside are still on, so it's not the power. He probably hit the off switch by accident. I gave them a simple job to get him back down here, and somehow they screwed that up." The leader pointed at one of the criminals. "Phil, go upstairs and see if you can turn the lights back on."

Amaranth was couldn't let them turn the lights back on. They would see her and that would endanger the hostages.

'_**Remember to hide in the shadows and wait for your chance. Try hiding in a corner. Also, make sure you cover his mouth to muffle the screams.'**_

Amaranth nodded and crouched, activating Nightstalker's camouflage ability. She felt like a predator on the prowl, stalking her prey. She climbed up the wall that the balcony was attached to and in the corner between the DJ room and the balcony's wall. From there she the criminal walk up the stairs, flashlight in hand. He made it to the top of the balcony and rounded the corner for the DJ room.

'_**As soon as he enters sneak behind him, grab him with a group of tendrils and cover his mouth. Then jab him with a stinger, or knock him out with them, either one works,' **_Nightstalker instructed.

As soon as the man passed by her, entering the room, she crawled down and followed him in. She was about to jump him when her foot stepped on something making a loud crunching noise. The man turned to point his gun and shining the light on her. He just stood there with shock evident in his eye.

"What the-" Amaranth cut him off with a tendril across the face. The force of her tendril caused him to fall over. His gun rattled out of his hand. He wasn't moving at all.

Amaranth dashed to the man and was relieved to find that he was breathing. She had tried to hold back to avoid killing him. She picked up the shotgun and snapped it in half like a twig. She had seen too many movies where leaving a working weapon by an unconscious body caused trouble later.

'_**Impressive. A little sloppy, but pretty good for one as inexperienced as yourself.'**_

"**Um, thanks?" **Amaranth responded, not quite sure how to react to the praise. "**Anyway, that takes care of that. Let's move on."**

'_**Agreed.'**_

Amaranth went out the door and climbed back up the wall, following the path of the balcony. Their eyes remained locked on the criminals and hostages. Now only three criminals guarded the hostages on the dancefloor. The other three remained at the bar and front door. Amaranth followed the stairs and crawled down to the crouched, studying the criminals.

"**We need to take them out one by one without alerting the others. This will require a more experienced hand. Let me take control."**

'_Alright, but remember no killing.'_

'_**I know how to restrain myself, no need to repeat it so often.'**_

'_Sorry,' _said Amaranth as she relinquished control

Nightstalker Remained crouched and snuck around the tables, inching closer to the criminal by the door. Amaranth could hear Nightstalker's thoughts. It was fascinating and scary how methodical it was. Like a hunter, no, a _predator_.

Meanwhile, the criminals began wondering what was taking the man upstairs so long, ignorant of the fact that he was unconscious. Nightstalker grabbed an empty glass from one of the tables they passed by. It looked around until their eyes landed on the perfect spot in its mind to throw the glass cup at. It aimed the glass at the bar then threw it across the floor where it shattered on one of the bar stools.

"What was that?" asked one of the criminals nervously. They all turned their flashlights toward the noise. Nightstalker moved closer as quickly as possible, making sure to keep its steps quiet. Once it was only a couple of feet from the man's back, it surged forward with lightning-like speed. First it grabbed the man's gun in it's left, then covered the man's mouth with her right hand. The gun barrel crushed as easily as the others. The man tried to struggle free, but they were too strong for him. Nightstalker extended a stinger from her left forearm and poked the man's side with it piercing through his suit and his skin. The venom performed its function and the man instantly went limp, dropping his gun with a 'clunk.'

"Hey, what's that noise?"

Nightstalker instantly shot a tendril from her arm and flew to a wall before the flashlights hit them. Nightstalker dug their claws into the wall and watched as two criminals from the dance floor ran towards their paralyzed friend.

"Holy shit, Joe, what happened to you?!" one of the criminals said as they both bent down to lift their paralyzed friend. The paralyzed man could only groan and moan.

"Hey, look! He's looking over in that direction."

The two men immediately pointed their rifles and flashlights in the direction that their friend's eyes were pointing, shining a light onto Amaranth. She may be camouflaged, but that does not hide a shadow. Nightstalker deactivated its camouflage and jumped onto the floor with a roar.

"What the hell is that thing!" One of the criminals yelled.

"I don't know,just kill it! Boss, We need-" the criminal choked on his sentence as Nightstalker wrapped it's slithering tendril around his body, unphased by the bullets that pelted the pair. It then flicked the entrapped criminal to the side, knocking him into his partner then the nearby tables. Glasses and utensils fly everywhere. The two laid unconscious. Quickly, Nightstalker crushed each of their guns with it's powerful tendrils. Nightstalker turned their attention towards the boss. He was shaking but trying to put on a tough hostages, tied up and gagged they tried to scream in terror. A pretty logical reaction when a 7-foot monster, impervious to bullets, appears and starts knocking people out.

Nightstalker took a step forward, only to be met by several rifle shots to the torso. Every shot felt like nothing more than mosquito bites. Nightstalker chuckled, a mixture of hers and its, a sound that deeply disturbed Amaranth. Based on the looks of the criminal and hostages, it bothered them too.

"Jack! Chris! Help me deal with this thing!" yelled the boss with fake bravado.

At that moment the lights came back on giving a detailed view of the Night stalker and Amaranth. As expected, everybody panicked more. The leader's eyes widened in fear and disbelief as he struggled to regain his composure . Nightstalker moved with near impossible quickness and smoothness. It rushed forward, grabbed the leader's rifle, crushed the barrel, and lifted the leader above their head.

"Stop! Please, don't hurt me! We didn't kill anybody! We swear!" he said fearfully.

Amaranth felt Nightstalker's amusement at how pathetic he was. It looked up at the DJ room and saw the guy Amaranth had knocked out earlier standing up with his hands on the console and a massive bump on his head. He was frozen in horror. Nightstalker's gaze must have scared him because he fell backwards. On his way down, his arm hit something on the console that made the speakers produce a continuous high pitched screech. Amaranth and Nightstalker let out a loud mixture of a roar and screech dropping the criminal leader and clutching their head. To Amaranth, the pain was like a migraine radiating throughout her whole body. In a fit of apparent anger and desperation to make the pain stop, Nightstalker grabbed the leader before he could crawl away. He lifted him by the leg and in perfect sync Amaranth and Nightstalker yelled with an almost bestial sound. The symbiote goo covering Amaranth rippled as Nightstalker tried to maintain form.

"**MAKE THE NOISE STOP!" **Nightstalker tightened its grip. "**NOW!"**

The leader, almost comically, waved his arms around. "Someone turn it off before this thing kills me!"

The guy in the booth leapt up and began muting all the speakers. Amaranth and Nightstalker let out a relieved sigh.

'_What was that!?' _asked a weary Amaranth.

'_**My Kind has a weakness to loud sounds and intense heat. Normally for me, a sound of this frequency would serve only as an annoyance or a very mild headache; but due to my weakened state, it caused more damage than it should. But since it is now off...' **_Nightstalker looked towards the bar. The two criminals who were stealing alcohol earlier were on the ground with their hands above their heads and their guns out of reach in front of them. Nightstalker then turned its and Amaranth's attention back to the criminal leader.

"**Back to business," **Nightstalker growled. It unceremoniously dropped the man and stood over him To his credit, the boss knew it was better to shake and whimper instead of trying to run.

"**Here's what's going to happen. I will check on your hostages, while all of you go over there and wait for the police." **Nightstalker bent her body down until the criminal leader had a good look at Nightstalker's face.

"**If you and your buddies try to run, I will eat you." **For emphasis, Nightstalker lifted Amaranth's right arm and extended a stinger.

The criminal leader whimpered and nodded. Amaranth flinched at Nightstalker's words and felt a little sorry for the guy, but then again he deserved a slight scare for taking hostages. Nightstalker looked up at the DJ booth. It pointed at the man, then pointed to the bar. Getting the message, the criminal quickly got downstairs and joined his boss by the bar.

'_**Now that they are behaving, I will let you check on the hostages.' **_it retracted the stinger back into Amaranth's forearm.

'_Wait, can't you check on them? I don't know what to do.'_

'_**You will do a better job than I would. My experience dealing with hostages is limited, and I don't trust my grasp of human culture and social expectations.' **_Thinking about it, Nightstalker might be right. The people held hostage had enough to deal with as is without the almost 7-foot tall goo monster unintentionally scaring them to death.

"_Alright, I will check them. Alright, Amaranth, Let's give this a go. Hopefully, you won't scare them too much." _Amaranth turned her attention towards the group of hostages who were gagged and tied up by the wrist and ankles. Amaranth approached slowly to avoid scaring them. Unfortunately, it didn't help calm their nerves if the muffled screaming was something to go by. Amaranth stopped then raised her hand in what she thought was a reassuring matter.

"**Hey, I need you all to calm down. I am here to help. But, I need all of you to trust me. I won't come closer unless you trust me."**

The people in the group looked at each other as if they were sharing their thoughts. After a few moments and to Amaranth's relief, they nodded.

"**Thank you for trusting me. Now let's free all of you."**

'_**Good job, see you did better than I would have.'**_

'_Thanks.' _thought Amaranth as she walked the rest of the way towards the hostages. She bent down and started to cut the first hostage loose when she suddenly froze. It was Maxine. Amaranth almost didn't recognize her due to the makeup running down her face from crying. She was wearing a blue blouse with matching jeans and her hair was in a simple ponytail. It was bizarre, seeing who she considered a friend like this. She was so used to seeing her dressed all professional like a nurse. Amaranth immediately used her claws to cut Maxine free, starting with the cloth around her hands and then her ankles. Once free Maxine loosened her gag and pulled the piece of cloth free from her mouth. Before Maxine could speak, Amaranth spoke.

"**Are you ok? Are you in any pain? Did they hurt you?"** Amaranth surprised herself with how threatening she sounded when she said the last part.

Maxine looked taken back before she gained her bearings.

"I…. I am alright. They surprisingly didn't hurt any of us." She then looked Amaranth over with a cautious and fearful eye. "Who…. What are you?"

Amaranth thought about it for a moment trying to think up something to say before finally saying.

"**I am just a good Samaritan that came to help, but if you want you can call m- us Nightstalker. Now go help free everyone else."**

Amaranth and Maxine went to work freeing the rest of the hostages. They were more cooperative after Amaranth proved she wasn't going to hurt them. A few even got over their wariness and even thanked them The former hostages dragged the remaining incapacitated criminals to the bar area. As soon as they freed the last person the front doors exploded open. Amaranth turned around and saw what looked like SWAT members coming through the door. He looked up and saw SWAT members already on the balcony. The moment they saw her, a symphony of clicks echoed through the roomThirty red dots appeared on Amaranth's body.

'_**Prepare to run.'**_

'_I can't just run out here, I'd have to go through the police! Criminals are one thing, but I don't want to hurt the officers. They're just doing their jobs. We can find another way! WE ARE NOT FORCING OUR WAY THROUGH! PERIOD!' _she mentally screamed.

'_**We won't have a choice. Besides, they will live, a little banged up, but alive.'**_

Before Amaranth could respond Maxine along with other rescued hostages stood in front of her, acting as her shield.

"Don't shoot! She..." Maxine looked at her for confirmation, Amaranth awkwardly nodded in response. "She saved us from those criminals!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Nightstalker, who knows what they would have done to us."

There was a chorus of agreement throughout the former hostages. The SWAT officers looked towards an older man with graying hair and a mustache wearing a standard officer uniform. It was the officer from earlier who had spoken on the microphone. The man in question raised a hand, and the SWAT officers lowered their guns with hesitation. The man looked at the former hostages, then at Amaranth, then at the criminals at the bar all the while maintaining a stern and critical eye. He then holstered his gun and pointed at a group of officers.

"Alright, you five get the hostages to the paramedics, then meet with me! The rest of you double-check the building," he ordered.

The rest of the officers began double-checking the building while the five cautiously approached the former hostages while giving Amaranth a wide berth. The group slowly followed the officers outside to get medical treatment. Maxine looked back at Amaranth with a worried expression before going out the door.

The older man approached the teenager and stopped directly in front of her. He looked her over until their eyes met, causing Amaranth to feel a little self-conscious.

"My name is Jordan Smith, Commissioner of the Fairfields police department," he introduced before giving her one more scan.. "I've seen many things in my thirty years on the force. A hostage situation resolved by a 7-foot tall creature tops the metaphorical cake. But these people vouch for you, so thank you... Nightstalker, was it?"

Amaranth nodded.

"**Well, uh," **Amaranth covered their mouth and coughed.

"**You're welcome. Um, it's all in a day- eh night's work. I'll just be going." **Amaranth mentally reprimanded herself for how stupid she sounded right now.

Mr. Smith raised his hand before she could walk away. "Hold up, while I appreciate the help. You acted outside the law and performed acts of vigilantism. So, protocol dictates I arrest you."

'_**Quick, run, and force your way out.'**_

'_Wait a moment.'_

Mr. Smith continued to speak, placing a hand under his chin.

"But, those protocols were made with humans in mind, so they technically don't apply to you. I'm going to talk to my superior about this, and it could take a while. A 'long while.' Which might be just enough time for someone to sneak out while everyone else is busy." he said, turning his back towards her and talking into the chatter on his wrist.

Amaranth understood what he was saying. She activated Nightstalker's camouflage and let it take control. It retraced their steps, sneaking around the police until they eventually reached the roof. When they reached the roof, Nightstalker made sure there were no police and then gave power back to Amaranth. She immediately ran to the edge and jumped. She shot out tendrils and swung a few blocks away from the club before finding a secluded roof to land on. Once Amaranth made sure there were no prying eyes, she let her 'mask' slither back, revealing her face.

"Oh, my God! Oh my God!" she shouted as she walked back and forth, rubbing a clawed hand through her symbiote covered hair. "I can't believe all that happened. The chase, the hostages, criminals, YOU!"Nightstalker extended itself from Amaranth back and curved its serpentine body around to meet Amaranth's face.

"**I take it you enjoyed your night?"** it asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Enjoyed? She loved it, every experience. The rush of being able to do things she was told could never do because of her degrading health and more. Even with the hostage situation, this was one of the best nights she ever had. The power and the speed! Amaranth looked at her hands covered with Nightstalker claws. With Nightstalker's help, they were able to stop a hostage situation and free the hostages. It felt right. Together, while searching for the truth, they could help protect the innocent and take criminals off the streets. This was it, something to call her own, something that wasn't taken from Daisy.

"Yeah, I did. We make a pretty good team,"

Nightstalker chuckled. "**You're not a bad host yourself. Though there is one issue we must resolve: my hunger."**

Amaranth looked up in thought. Of course. She had to find an alternative source for its daily dose of hormones. It preferred to eat brains, so animal brains would work, right? The thought of eating animal brains didn't sit right with Amaranth. Not because she was against it morally speaking, it was just weird. But compromises need to be made. She would try it later. Fortunately, there were some butchers nearby that imported animal brains for the more exotic restaurants. Right now, she should try her chocolate experiment.

"OK, hold on, I have an idea, we just need to go ho-." Amaranth cut off. She frantically looked at her wrist. The symbiote skin moved out the way, revealing her chatter. Her eyes widened even further, and her stomach dropped when she saw the time. It was 3:00 am. She was out almost the entire night and tutoring started in seven hours! She had to get home. "Nightstalker, I have to go home now before my parents wake up!"

'_**Alright, let me take control. I can get there within an hour.'**_

Amaranth gave Nightstalker control without hesitation. It ran to the edge and jumped, extending a tendril one after another swinging every and jumping from roof to roof running and swinging. After almost an hour they made it out of the city to the suburbs, through the forest area, and around the populated areas until they reached the bridge that led home. Then Nightstalker did something that answered the question of how it snuck her out of the house. It jumped into the water and swam towards the island, avoiding setting off the security system on the bridge. It swam at speeds that weren't humanly possible, heading straight towards the island.

It was a strange experience for Amaranth, while underwater she could breathe with no problem. It was likely that Nightstalker was filtering the oxygen out of the water like gills on a fish. Also, she could see through the water quite clearly. Amaranth made a note to go swimming later just to see how deep she could go. After a couple of minutes of swimming, Nightstalker made a slight left turn going around the island before lunging out of the water and latching onto the rocky cliff behind the island. Nightstalker extended a tendril from Amaranth arm up the cliff and attached it to the stone fence surrounding the island. The tendril retracted back, pulling them up over the wall, allowing them to land in the forest-covered area behind the house. It activated its camouflage and made its way through the woods and after a few minutes, they arrived at her bedroom window.

It climbed up the wall and into the open window. Once there it gave control back to Amaranth and retracted back into her body. Amaranth examined herself. Surprisingly, despite everything that happened, her nightgown was in the same condition that she remembered it to be. She looked around the room. Everything was the same: her teddy bear collection was in the same spot, her bed was just like it was when she went to bed, and her dresser was the same with the napkin of fruit bars still sitting on top.

She went over to her dresser and opened a drawer. Inside was a few chocolate bars and chocolate drops. Amaranth took out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it. "Here, try this," she said, presenting the bar.

Nightstalker manifested itself from her back and ate the chocolate whole. Amaranth could feel its satisfaction. "**Yes, the chemicals I need are in this food, not as much as in brains, but it will do. You are going to have to eat chocolate quite often."**

Amaranth let out a sigh. She wasn't looking forward to eating chocolate almost constantly, but it was a sacrifice she was going to have to make. "I also have another idea for your brain problem." Amaranth suddenly felt tired and weak as the adrenaline in her system wore off. Her body suddenly felt like it was weighed down by rocks and her mind became groggy. Nightstalker looked at Amaranth.

"**You're tired, go to bed."**

"Yeah, that's a good idea," she muttered before heading towards her bed. On the way there she passed by her wheelchair. She took a good look at it. For years she was stuck in it, unable to walk or do much of anything. She chuckled imagining getting rid of it, but then another thought came to mind. She was going to have to hide her miraculous recovery from her parents until she found the right time to tell them about Nightstalker. She knew she couldn't hide this forever. This meant she was going to have to play sick and ride the wheelchair a little longer. At least she wouldn't need it or her medicine anymore. With that thought, she laid onto her bed and let the blissful arms of sleep take her.

**(Within Amaranth's mind.)**

She was walking down a corridor, a somber and sad feeling within her chest. She saw rows upon rows of cryo pods down the corridor as she was escorted by four marines. She wore a form-fitted jumpsuit designed explicitly for use with cryosleep. After a few moments, Amaranth stood in front of a pod. The pod's door opened, allowing Daisy to enter and lay inside the pod. The door slowly closed sealing with a hiss as anesthetic gas started to fill the pod, numbing Amaranth and causing her to feel drowsy. Then her lungs began to feel like they were being coated from the inside, like a mucus she couldn't spit-up. Then after some time, it suddenly started to become slightly cool, and then cold. The chill spread through her chest as more of the mucus-filled her lungs, and within moments her eyes closed, too heavy to keep open.

**Year: 05/19/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: the City of Fairfield, Spencer's Estate**

Amaranth suddenly woke up to the sound of her chatter's alarm clock playing one of her favorite songs to wake her up. She reluctantly opened her eyes and raised her right arm to silence her chatter, checking the time in the process. It was 8:00 am. She lowered her arm and looked out the window. Amaranth was greeted by a sight that she loved to see and hear every morning; the view of Sargasso sea with the sound of gentle sloshing waves and the smell of saltwater with the sun in the middle of the sky. Amaranth then thought about what happened last night and wondered whether or not it was a dream. The fact that her body still felt better than ever before and the first words she heard toss that notion aside.

'_**Good morning, Amaranth, how was your dream?'**_

Amaranth sat up, surprised. '_You saw my dream?'_

'_**No, I understand that it's considered a breach of privacy to look at every thought of my host, so I avoid prying too much. Though, I did sense a strange amount of activity in your brain. You were dreaming, but it felt like something more.'**_

Amaranth was quiet for a moment. Nightstalker was right, it likely wasn't just any dream, but a memory or vision from Daisy, her original.

'_You know how I'm a clone? Well sometimes I get these dreams of doing things I was never able to do before and being in strange situations. I believe my dreams are either Daisy's memories or visions from her.'_

Nightstalker was silent for a moment before it spoke.

'_**I see, that would explain the unusual activity. My kind has something similar when a klyntar reproduce. The parent and the resulting offspring can sense each other when nearby. Same for the offspring of the offspring.'**_

Amaranth raised a curious eyebrow '_How does your kind reproduce?'_

'_**Asexually. And once the offspring is born, it goes off someplace else. My kind doesn't have the same concept of parenthood your kind does. In fact, Klyntars are more or less neutral towards their offspring, or in the worst circumstances hostile. Don't worry, I won't reproduce anytime soon,'**_

Amaranth nodded and got out of her bed. She stood on her feet and took a moment to appreciate the feeling of standing on her own. At that moment, a knock was heard coming from her door, then her mother's voice came through it.

"Daisy, can I come in?"

Amaranth panicked for a moment then sat in her wheelchair and took a deep breath to calm herself before saying. "Come in," she said with a slight crack in her voice.

"_**I believe you humans would say at this moment, real smooth."**_

'_Be quiet, and let me talk to her. We can't have her suspect anything wrong.'_

With that, the door opened, and Daisy's mother came in. It was strange, usually she was on her way to work by now. Then again, considering what happened last night Maxine probably took the day off to recover. So she probably had to wait for the tutor before opening the shop.

"Good morning, my little flower," she said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Mom," she responded. Calling her mom felt wrong considering who she was, but it was the only thing she'd ever known her by. "I thought you were at work."

"I was supposed to be, but, dear, I have some terrible news. Maxine was involved in a horrible hostage situation last night. so she won't be able to come in. She needs some time to recover."

Amaranth sat up straighter. "Is she alright? How's she holding up?" She seemed alright when she saved her , but that was a few hours ago.A lot could change during that time.

Daisy's mother placed a soothing hand on Amaranth's shoulder. "Oh, don't worry. She's doing alright, she is a little raddled. " She let out a sigh. "Poor thing, no one should go through what she went through. Fortunately, a good Samaritan - or lunatic depending on who you ask - saved them last night."

"Good samaritan?" said Amaranth, trying to sound as ignorant as possible. Daisy's mother nodded.

"Apparently some sort of monstrous creature saved them, though I think the rumor is just the result of an overactive imagination. I doubt it was some sort of creature." she checked her chatter. "Oh, look at the time. Let's get you ready before breakfast gets cold."

Amaranth raised an eyebrow. "What about tutoring? Its starts in less than an hour,"

"Due to an unforeseen incident Ms. Reynolds will be a little late today. Since I won't be at work today, I figured we could eat breakfast together. Your father said he would be home during his lunch break too." She then walked over to her dresser and opened up the drawer to dig through her clothes.

"But first let's get you washed up and ready for the day." She pulled out some jeans and a white blouse, showing them to Amaranth. "Would you like to wear these today?"

Amaranth thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, that'd be alright."

Daisy's mother nodded, then pulled out some underwear and an undershirt. "Alright, let's go. I already have the bath ready."

Amaranth turned on her wheelchair and rolled out into the hallway with her mother following behind. She turned left heading towards the bathroom down the hall. It didn't take long before they reached their destination. The door was open revealing a perfectly clean bathroom with a sink, a small bathtub, decorative towels, and pictures hanging on the walls. On both sides of the bath were two safety bars and in front was a slip-resistant rug. The tub itself was filled with hot bubbly water that filled the room with the smell of lavender.

Both Amaranth and Daisy's mother entered the bathroom. Daisy's mother proceeded to take off Amaranth's clothes, placing them, her life alert, and her Chatter to the side. She then, with an 'oomph,' lifted Amaranth and settled her into the soothing water. Amaranth couldn't help but let out a content sigh.

"_**This feels quite nice."**_

"I know," said Amaranth leaning her head forward, closing her eyes, and letting the soothing lavender soaked through her skin.

"Excuse me?" asked Daisy's mother.

Amaranth opened her eyes and leaned. "Uhmm, just thinking out loud, Mom."

Daisy's mother nodded and proceeded to take a soap water-filled cloth and wash her back. She then shampooed and lathered her hair while Amaranth washed her front and arms. Washing was one of the many things she absolutely couldn't do on her own - until recently - due to it requiring her to get up and walk across a slippery surface. She didn't mind this very much. She enjoyed the bonding time that came with the bathing, whether assisted by he- Daisy's mother, or father (though reluctantly).

'_Bonding time that should have been Daisy's.' _she thought sadly.

"When I lifted, you felt heavier." Daisy's mother then chuckled. "We're probably going to have to cut back on giving you sweets." she joked as she rinsed the soap out of her hair.

Amaranth chuckled nervously. The extra weight was probably from Nightstalker now living inside of her.

"_**Sorry, that was my fault."**_

"You also seemed different today."

Amaranth froze; fortunately, Daisy's mother didn't notice. "What do you mean?"

Daisy's mother shrugged. "I don't know, you seemed more lively than usual. You seemed brighter, healthier even."

"Oh…. Uhm, it must be the medicine I'm on," suggest Amaranth.

Daisy's mother was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, you must be right. I guess the doctor was right to put you on a new regiment. Alright, close your eyes and hold still." Amaranth did as she was told and felt warm water wash over her. After drying her off and taking care of other hygienic needs, they went back to Amaranth's room where Daisy's mother helped her get dressed.

"There you go, now you're ready for the day," beamed Daisy's mother as she grabbed a brush and began to brush Amaranth's hair. After a few strokes, she was done. "Alright, now let's go eat breakfast."

They went back down the hall towards the stairs, Daisy's mother taking the stairs, while Amaranth drove her wheelchair onto the elevator platform and rode it down. She followed Daisy's mother through the living room into the kitchen where the aroma of freshly cooked bacon hit her face. Her stomach growled as she felt Nightstalker's hunger.

'_**HMMM, Meat.'**_

Amaranth couldn't help but agree with the feeling. She drove to the empty spot at the table in the middle of the kitchen. After settling in, Amaranth took note of the table. It was covered with a simple blue table cover with two plates of scrambled eggs, grits, and bacon. Mrs. Spencer sat on the side of the table. She took out a remote and turned on the Waypoint TV. It sat on a small stand across from the kitchen table. After a few moments the tv booted up and connected to a local news channel began broadcasting the weather. It was a family rule that the news channel was allowed to be on in the kitchen as it was usually made a good conversation starter. It was going to be a beautiful sunny day, perfect for going to the beach and shopping.

"Maybe after eating lunch with your father we can go shopping before you continue your tutoring session?" Daisy's mother suggested.

Amaranth hummed in thought, taking a bite of bacon. She felt that Nightstalker enjoyed the taste, but it said afterward it preferred its meat raw. That wasn't bad, she likes her burgers and steaks rare. After swallowing her bacon, Amaranth spoke. "I would like that. I also would like to check on Maxine if we can."

Daisy's mother nodded. "We can, she should still be at the police station."

Amaranth nodded and turned to look at the television and to see a news anchor in front of the nightclub she and Nightstalker went to last night. There was a multitude of people and police officers checking the building.

"Looks like they're talking about the hostage situation from last night." Daisy's mother turned up the volume.

"_Hello, this is Fairfields news 6 with your friendly reporter Catherine Phillip reporting here today at the Sargasso Waves, where last night this was a sight of a horrific hostage situation that lasted for hours. That is until what eyewitnesses could only describe as a 'black and blue inky she monster,' called Nightstalker, came in and saved the day. Now before anyone dismisses this notion, we have security footage from the club's cameras."_

The scene changed to low-quality black and white video footage. In the video were the criminals talking in the break room and about to head to the roof when the lights went out. That's when the camera went into night vision mode and a creature suddenly jumped out of the darkness; it pounced on the criminal with the shotgun while taking a shell to the torso. Unaffected, it kept going. The creature landed on the man, crushing his gun before jabbing him with a stinger and paralyzing him. The one with the rifle fired a few shots, hitting the creature but to no avail before the creature pounced on them and tried to eat him. The man then said something, causing the creature to paralyze him like it did his buddy. Another piece of footage showed her sneaking into the DJ booth and fiddling with the controls until the lights turned off and then showed her takedown of the criminal sent to investigate.

Amaranth could feel Nightstalker take pride in how smoothly she performed for - in his words - 'a beginner.' And she couldn't help but feel a little pride in what she did with Nightstalker's help. Without it, those guys would have torn her apart with no problem. The footage paused on a scene of her crouching. It was blurry and pixelated but clear enough to make out some details, especially the pupilless serrated eyes and the mouth that went too far back forming a disturbing smile filled with teeth. Damn, she was scary. The paused video then shrunk into the corner of the screen, revealing the reporter from earlier.

"_Police will release an official statement later today, but who or whatever she is, I for one am glad for her help. Now back to you, Joh-"_

Daisy's mother lowered the volume to a muffle. "Can you believe it? So a lunatic in a costume decided to play the superhero, and people actually think she's some sort of ink creature."

'_**Well that's ironic, she is technically calling you a lunatic.'**_

Amaranth flinched at Nightstalker's remark. It was right. Daisy's mother unknowingly called her a lunatic.

"I don't know, Mom, Nightstalker seemed pretty cool, and she did save the hostages' lives, including Maxine's. I mean for a monster, she can't be. Maybe now any criminals will think twice before doing anything."

Daisy's mother took a sip of her coffee.

"Daisy, you can't believe everything you see on TV. I highly doubt that this 'Nightstalker' is a monster. She's probably just some woman who took the law into her own hands. Now, I am not saying she did a bad thing, but this was a matter for highly trained police, not a vigilante - no matter how good he or she is."

Amaranth nodded, choosing not to argueFor the rest of the time she and Daisy's mother ate and talked about school grades, the latest fashion trends, and the doctor appointment that was scheduled for later that week. That part worried Amaranth. Every doctor appointment required bloodwork to monitor her condition and adjust medication as necessary. The problem was that now she had a symbiote in her system flowing through her blood.

'_**Don't worry, I know how to hide, your doctor won't suspect a thing.'**_

"_OK, I hope you're right."_

Daisy's Mother lifted her right wrist and checked her chatter. "Excuse me, sweetie, but I have to get a couple of things from upstairs. I will be right back."

"Alright, Mom," said Amaranth before eating the last bit of eggs on her 's mother smiled before handing her the remote.

"Since you're by yourself, I'll let you bend the family rule and change the channel to anything you like," She got up from the table going into the living room.

'_**She seems nice. She clearly loves you,'**_

"_No, she loves Daisy. Not an imposter who she will probably reject if she found out the truth."_

'_**Don't say that. She doesn't seem the type to throw you out just because of your origins. After being with multiple hosts, you become a pretty good judge of character.'**_

'_Let's just watch some TV,' _she said. She didn't want to discuss any more of the matter.

'_**OK, there's something we need to talk about anyway.'**_

Amaranth cocked an eyebrow. '_Is there a problem? Is it about your hunger?'_

'_**No, it is not about that. It is about your level of fitness.'**_

'_My level of fitness?'_

'_**Yes, you see my kind takes what the host has and enhances it. So the stronger the host without a Klyntar-'**_

'_The stronger the host is with one. So, you are saying I should try to increase my fitness level and in turn increase my performance when you fully enhance me?'_

'_**Correct, it would increase your chances if you ever run into stronger enemies. And as a bonus, your health would benefit from it. Listen, I'm looking out for you, if we are going to fight criminals we are going to make enemies, so we mustn't become complacent.'**_

Amaranth thought about it and concluded Nightstalker was right. She should take full advantage of her newfound health and abilities. She can't waste this new lease on life.

'Alright, but for now let's relax.'

'_**Alright, but we will start as soon as possible.'**_

'_OK,' _Amaranth picked up the remote and tried to turn the channel, but nothing happened.

"The batteries must be dead." Then a thought came to her. She could walk now, and Daisy's Mom was away. She could just simply walk over change the channel real quick and sit back down before Daisy's Mom came back. Amaranth got up from her wheelchair.

'_**I don't think you should be doing this.'**_

"_Don't worry, It will be quick, and she won't suspect a thing." _Amaranth proceeded to the TV and pressed a button, changing the channel and searching for something good to watch. After a few moments of browsing channels and searching through a streaming site, she finally found something good to watch: a movie about a superhero wearing a bat outfit.

"_**Um, Amaranth, you might want to look behind you," **_said Nightstalker with a worried voice.

Amaranth looked behind her, wondering why Nightstalker was worried. She froze on the spot. Behind her was Daisy's mother; mouth agape and pointing a shaky finger at her. Her face was a mixture of disbelief and... happiness?

"You….. you're standing," she said shakily, her voice cracking. "You're standing without shaking."

And for the first time, Amaranth cursed in front of Daisy's mother. "Shit."

"_**Told you so," **_added Nightstalker.


	3. Chapter 2: Doctor visit

**This chapter was edited with the help of Rolly_Polly and Forgivenflaws on fiveer.**

**Year: 05/19/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: Life Foundation Research facility a few miles from Fairfields**

Ronald Reece took a swig from his shot of bourbon from behind his desk, then leaned forward with his face in his hands. One of the symbiotes from last night's shipment had escaped due to 'faulty equipment'. To make matters worse,l, someone had decided to become its host and played the part of a superhero! Worst of all, Ronald had to report all of what happened to Mr. Drake. He shivered from head to toe.

"Sentry, connect me to Mr. Drake," commanded Ronald. A cold sweat forming on his brow.

"Yes, Director, setting encryptions and direct link now," answered a digitized voice.

The projector lit up, and stood in the middle of the office with a smile that set Ronald on edge. He had seen that type of smile before, and it usually came before an uncomfortable talk.

"_Director, I have been expecting you," _he greeted.

Ronald took an audible gulp. "You… you have?" Carlton Drake nodded.

"_Yes, you see, I had an interesting news report forwarded to me."_At that moment, a holographic screen appeared next to Drake playing a news clip from Sargasso's local news. The news clip was showing the symbiote's host rescuing some hostages. Drake let it play for a few minutes before he paused the clip and looked at Ronald. "_Mind explaining what we just saw?"_

Ronald's hands shook violently, knocking the shot glass off his desk.

"There…. There was an incident last night," Ronald paused for a moment taking a deep breath. "One of the symbiotes escaped." Carlton Drake's smile disappeared as he narrowed his eyes. Ronald instantly got up, tipping his chair over.

"Mr. Drake, you have to understand. There were only so many precautions we could take while maintaining subtlety. If we took any more precautions, it would have drawn suspicion! But don't worry, I will send a retrieval team supported by Juri-" Carlton raised a hand, and Ronald instantly closed his mouth.

"_Director, don't worry, I am not mad. In fact, I view this as an opportunity."_

Ronald raised an eyebrow. "Opportunity, Mr. Drake?"

Carlton nodded, then pointed at the video screen.

"_What I see here is a chance to study how well symbiosis can be achieved in a less-" _Carlton twisted his wrist. "_-restrictive environment. Also, I find the host's and symbiote's actions interesting." _He adjusted the cuff on his suit.

"_Besides, we have more important things to worry about. Keep an eye on them, and figure out who the host is for eventual retrieval. I leave the time of retrieval up to you,"_ he ordered.

Ronald nodded his head.

"Ye-Yes, sir, Anything else?"

"_Yes, when retrieval happens, do tell Juri to try to not make a mess,"_ he said before the hologram took a napkin out of his coat and wiped his forehead.

"Sentry, send orders out to science and retrieval teams. I want them to keep reports on this 'Nightstalker' and be ready for retrieval on my signal. Finally, send word to our agents to investigate who the host is.``

"Orders sent, Mr. Reece."

Ronald nodded as his knees crumbled under his weight. His shaky fingers grabbed the bottle of bourbon. He Took a long swig of the burning liquid. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

**Year: 05/19/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: City of Fairfield, Spencer's Estate**

Amaranth stood up, completely frozen, doing nothing but quietly breathing as she stared at Daisy's mother, who strolled towards her. Amaranth thought of faking a collapse, but she knew it would be fruitless as her mother had seen her doing it way too many times to be fooled by that act. She broke out of her stupor and moved towards Daisy's mother.

"Mom-" Amaranth stopped in her tracks as she saw her face morph into disbelief and joy. She stepped forward, her shaking legs threatening to give out. After a few moments, Daisy's mother finally reached for her and bent down to her eye level.

"You're standing," she croaked, disbelief and happiness evident in her voice. "You're walking… The doctors said… You couldn't… They said…" Tears streamed down her face as she continued to speak.

"That you will never stand or even walk without a cane. Yet, here you are standing strong, no shaking or signs of you falling. My baby, standing here strong and without support-" she then pulled Amaranth in for a hug, her grip tightening by the second. "I prayed every day for your recovery or for something to happen. I watched you becoming sicker and sicker for so long… I feared that I would lose my only child." She whispered the last part. Daisy's mother released Amaranth from the crushing hug, staring her in the eyes.

"How did this happen?"

Amaranth paused; she had to think of something. What reasoning could she think of to explain her sudden recovery? '_Nightstalker, a little help!'_

'_**I don't know! I told you it wasn't a good idea.'**_

'_Wait, I got it!' _

Daisy's mother stared at her worriedly. "Daisy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I just had the urge to stand up, and I did. When I saw I was standing without my legs hurting, I walked to the TV. I… I guess it's a miracle." she squeaked the last part out. She wasn't exactly lying. It was technically correct, the miracle came in the form of a blob of slime. Daisy's mother brought Amaranth in for another crushing hug.

"You're right, this is a miracle!" She cried, letting Amaranth go before standing up straight and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Stay here, I'm going to call your father and tell him the news." Without another word, she ran out of the kitchen with a joyous beat to her steps.

"She is so happy," Amaranth breathed. She stared at the entryway where Daisy's mother had disappeared. She knew that her worsening condition had affected Daisy's parents profoundly, and that they would be ecstatic by her recovery. But to actually see Daisy's mother's reaction made her heart clench painfully. It was a reminder of how much love they had for Daisy and what she had stolen from her.

'_**Amaranth, are you okay,'**_

Amaranth felt something slide down her cheeks; she wiped her face and felt tears.

"No, Nightstalker, I'm not okay. Far from it," she said quietly.

'_**Amaranth, I know you are going through a myriad of emotions, but this will bring attention to us. We must be on guard just in case we get the unwanted kind.'**_

Amaranth eyes widened. It was right, she had screwed up. And now Daisy's family was very likely in danger. She couldn't allow any harm to come to them; they had suffered enough. Amaranth clenched her fists. '_Nightstalker, we are going to train as soon as we get the chance.'_

Nightstalker chuckled. '_**I already have a training plan in place and ready to go.'**_

'_ Nightstalker...'_

'_**Yes?'**_

'_Don't go easy on me,'_

Amaranth felt Nightstalker's amusement '_**Don't worry, I never planned to.'**_

Daisy's mom called Daisy's father. To say he was ecstatic was an understatement. Mrs. Spencer sent a video of Amaranth standing and moving. The minute he saw the footage he hung up the phone. In less than an hour, the sound of a car screeching to a halt was heard coming from outside the house. The front door flew open and Jon Spencer came through, sweating heading straight towards the living room and stopped the second he laid eyes on the standing Amaranth. His mouth hung agape for a full minute before he burst into joyous laughter. He rushed towards Amaranth, picked her up from under her armpits, and twirled her around like he used to when she was six.

"I can't believe you're standing! Standing and looking so healthy!" he cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Dad, can you put me down! I think I'm going to be sick." Amaranth felt her breakfast on the verge of making a fast track towards her throat. Daisy's father put Amaranth down with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry, my little flower, but look at you. You're standing and walking!" He calmed down and continued to speak. "Get ready, we are going to the doctor's office."

Amaranth choked. "Doctor's office?"

Mrs. Spencer stepped forward. "Jon, our daughter, after being sick for so long, is standing strong and healthy! Can't we just accept this miracle?" Mr. Spencer rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Honey, I understand, I really do, but we have to be realistic. Our daughter just did something that the doctors said would be impossible," Daisy's father went to Amy, "I just want to make sure that our daughter is alright and find out how this was possible. Maybe we can use what we learn to help others with similar conditions."Amy wiped the tears from her face and nodded.

"Ok, I just don't want this to be a false hope." She looked down and more tears streamed down her face and hit the floor.

Jon used his index finger to lift Amy's face from under her chin. "I know, but this feels too good to be true. We need to be sure."Amy forced a smile and turned her attention towards Amaranth. "Daisy, Sweetie, let's go."

"Yes, Mom," Amaranth answered as she followed her parents to the car. Along the way, she tried her best to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Thirty minutes into the drive, no one dared speak. Daisy's father rhythmically tapped his index finger on the steering wheel as Daisy's mother silently prayed. Amaranth rubbed her hands together, watching the passing buildings and vehicles. Their preoccupation with the revelation of the morning captured their full attention.

'_**You're going to rub your hands raw if you keep doing that.'**_

Amaranth's hand rubbing intensified. "_How can you be so calm!? The doctors could find out about you if they look hard enough. And if they find out your captors will likely will, and possibly the people who took Daisy, it will put us all in danger! They will be really interested in the fact that a clone destined to die is as healthy as a-"_

'_**THAT'S IT!'**_

Suddenly, Amaranth's hands stopped rubbing, and her arms lowered to her side, unable to move any further. '_Nightstalker, what are you doing! What if they notice?!'_

'_**I am trying to talk some sense into you, and calm you down. Look, I know you're scared, but turning yourself into a nervous wreck won't do you any good. I know how to hide, so the doctors won't find anything. And I won't let anything happen to you or your family. I made a promise and I intend to keep it.' **_it said, its voice affectionate but stern.

'_You're right, I'm sorry. It's just hard to remain calm. I screwed up, and now I might have inadvertently put everyone in danger.'_

'_**Hold on, let me try something.'**_

Amaranth regained control of her arms and she flexed her finger and bent her elbows as the feeling of control came back. Suddenly her body felt different. Her heart rate slowed down considerably, her muscles relaxed, and her breathing normalized. '_Nightstalker, What did you do?' _she asked as the calming sensation spread throughout the rest of her body.

'_**I can manipulate the chemical functions in my hosts. Right now, I am using this ability to calm you down.'**_

Amaranth raised an eyebrow. '_Wait, so you can just play around with my hormones?'_

'_**Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, and this is the only time I will do something like this without your permission.'**_

Amaranth laid her head back and let out a deep breath. '_No need to be so defensive. I trust you.' _Amaranth closed her eyes, slowly drifting into sleep. '_Nightstalker,'_

'_**Yes,'**_

'_Thanks,'_

Nightstalker chuckled in response. '**No problem, now try to get some rest. It will make you feel better.'**

**(Sometime later… )**

Amaranth suddenly felt the car stop. Opening her eyes and looking out the window, she saw that they had arrived at the entrance of the Fairfields Emergency Hospital. It was an eight-story white building. Designed by a famous artistits rounded design and lack of edges helped to put patients at ease. To assist in this, it was routinely cleaned from roof to base of any grime and repainted to maintain its clean appearance. Due to her condition, she needed to take a series of tests- blood work and MRI scans- every few months that can only be done here.

"Come on, Dr. Rashid is waiting." Jon said hurriedly. He, along with Amy, quickly hopped out of the car. Jon went around to Amaranth's side and opened the side door. Amaranth stepped out, and she was greeted by a male doctor followed by a couple of nurses. Dr. Rashid, the family doctor, was a tall, well-built man with a dark complexion and a shiny bald head. He was wearing grayish-blue scrubs under a white doctor's coat. He rushed over to the car with a nurse in tow, pushing a wheelchair. Rashid stopped in front of them and blinked a couple of times.

"I… I can't believe it. When you told me that your daughter was… This shouldn't be possible." he stepped to the side, clearing the way for the nurse and the bane of Amaranth's. "Come, we must perform some tests; get her in the wheelchair-"

"No."

Dr. Rashid blinked, staring at Amaranth. "Excuse me, I am sorry, but its hospital-"

"I said NO! I spent eight years in a wheelchair, and for the first time in years I can walk and move without assistance. So, excuse me, but I will not be put back into a damn wheelchair!"

"DAISY!" Amy gasped. "Language!"

Amaranth suddenly felt sheepish and looked down in embarrassment. She had let her temper get the best of her, but she had meant what she said. She was never getting back into a damn wheelchair. Never!

"Sorry," she let out a hearty laugh that came from deep within his chest.

"Considering the situation she was in before, I understand her sentiment." he gave Amy a knowing look. "You know, her temper flash there reminded me of you, back when we were younger. Back when you were going through that pha-"

"We've been holding up the doctor long enough, let's go see if our daughter is alright." Amy said a little too quickly while she gave Jon a glare that screamed 'shut up or die.'

Jon immediately shut up with a smirk and a bead of sweat sliding down his face. Rashid nodded towards Amaranth.

"Yes, I am sorry Daisy. I should have taken your feelings into account," he apologized. The doctor nodded towards the nurse, who in turn took the wheelchair back into the hospital.

"Now, we must hurry. We need to get to the bottom of your daughter's miraculous recovery. It should have been downright impossible! What we learn could change everything!" he repeated himself. Without further delay, the Spencer family followed Rashid into the hospital. They passed through the automatic doors that lead to the lobby. After checking in with the security at the receptionist's desk, they walked down the hall, their footsteps mixing with the others. Amaranth could hear doctors talking to little kids bored out of their minds and something being announced over the speakers.

They also passed by patients, including the really sick ones.

Amaranth kept her head down, trying not to look as they passed by rooms. She didn't want to look, but a few times she would subconsciously lift her head up. The different patients were attached to some sort of life support. Rebreathers,heart monitors, and other medical machines reminded her of the time before she had met Nightstalker. What would her life be if she had never met it? She could've just as easily been the one attached to those machines. They kept walking until they reached an elevator. Rashid pressed the 3rd-floor button. Amaranth felt the elevator go up and, after a few seconds, stop with a 'ding.' The group stepped off the elevator and followed the doctor to the receptionist's desk by the double doors with a sign that read 'Diagnostic and Intervention imaging Center.'

Amaranth looked at the door; she had been here many times throughout the years. She remembered being so scared of getting her first MRI. Still, Daisy's father and mother had stood by her throughout the entire thing, giving her emotional support. Amaranth smiled warmly at the memory but then frowned, remembering who she had stolen that from. She felt Nightstalker trying to comfort her, and gave a small smile.

Amy and Jon went to the desk and the receptionist gave them a stack of paperwork to fill out. Amy stopped writing and turned towards Amaranth. "Daisy, sweetie, this may take a while; go sit in the waiting area for a few minutes."

"Okay, Mom," she said before heading towards the waiting area. It was a simple setup, some chairs surrounding a table with magazines of various topics stacked on top. There was a holo-tv in the corner showing a recruitment ad for the UNSC Marine Corps. After a moment it switched to the news talking about the cancellation of all travel to Harvest followed by a story on an insurrectionist movement on some far off colony.

Amaranth sat down, and tried to get herself comfortable. She looked through the magazines buthe majority of them didn't catch her were either extraordinarily outdated or not for her demographic. It wasn't until Nightstalker pointed out a magazine that her interest piqued.

'_**Amaranth, to your right; I think we should read that one.'**_

Amaranth looked and saw the magazine in question. It was a fitness magazine and on the cover there were two people. A man who looked as tall as Daisy's dad, but more ripped, and a woman who was just as muscular were doing poses and- according to the magazine's cover- were former elite CrossFit champions. The woman had bigger muscles than the average woman, her physique reminding Amaranth of Daisy. Amaranth didn't know much about fitness, but she knew that it took years of hard work and intense training to get to that point. And they were adults, so the question was what kind of hell did they put her through to get to that point?

'_**Amaranth, focus, we need to strengthen ourselves first, then we can move to bigger things.'**_

Nightstalker was right, she needed to focus. She opened the magazine and began reading, taking mental notes of different exercise routines, diets, supplements (Nightstalker insisted she wouldn't need those), and tidbits that they both found useful. She kept reading until she heard Daisy's dad call her.

"Daisy, the doctor's ready- What are you reading?"Amaranth lifted her head, closing the magazine. Her dad was looking at her perplexed.

"Just a fitness magazine. I was given a new lease on life, and I don't want to waste this chance. I don't want to be weak ever again."Daisy's father stared at her, his eyes full of sadness and understanding.

"I understand, and I'm proud that you're willing to improve yourself." A smile spread across his lips. "If everything turns out great, we can go to the gym together. Some good ole father-daughter time." He let out a hearty laugh.

"We just have to convince your mother; she worries more than me. Now come on, the doctor's ready. Now follow me."

Amaranth got up from her chair and placed the magazine back. She followed Jon to the receptionist's desk, where the others were waiting. The receptionist handed her wristband.

"Please, put this on. All patients are required to have one at all times." explained the receptionist.

Amaranth took the wristband- it contained her primary information such as her name, birthdate (or what they thought her birthday was), etc- and put it on. The double doors automatically opened and the group went in. After some walking they went into an unoccupied room that Amaranth had visited many times throughout the years. It was the standard doctor's office with the usual items. The only thing different from the standard office was that in front of the examination table was a curtain for privacy when she changed.

Dr. Rashid, who was now carrying a datapad, a nurse following behind him closing the door.

"Now, Daisy, please take a seat on the table."

Amaranth did as she was told and sat onto the table with Daisy's parents standing by her. Dr. Rashid pulled up a chair and sat down, shaking his head as he looked at his datapad.

"Before I go on through the usual routine I must emphasise that your daughter's recovery should not be possible in any shape or form! Its mind boggling! " he said in further disbelief.

"It's a miracle, Doctor, there is no other way to put it. I'm just glad my baby girl is healthy." responded Amy.

"I understand you want this to be true, Mrs. Spencer, but we have to do every possible examination and test just to be safe." he lifted up his datapad. "On a personal note, I'm not a religious man, but if your daughter really is this healthy, then I wouldn't hesitate to call this a miracle either. If we can find out the cause, it can help so many like her. Now, before we can do the MRI, I have to ask some questions."

For the next few minutes, Dr. Rashid posed the standard questions about Amaranth's medical history, such as if she had had any surgeries in the past, any with metal implants, changes in diet, etc. She was then weighed, had her temperature taken, and had her heart rate and blood pressure checked. During that time Amaranth- despite Nightstalker's reassurance- was nervous, fearing that they would find something that would hint at its existence. Rashid entered all of the information into his datapad as she answered.

"Well- besides your miraculous surge in vitality- you're by all accounts healthy as a horse, which is a lot better than the results from your last check-up. Though you seemed to have gained some weight. Still have that huge sweet tooth, eh, Daisy?" he joked.

Amaranth let out a tense laugh. "Yeah, I have been eating a lot of chocolate as of late," she said with a crooked shrugged and typed something in his datapad. At that moment, the door opened and a male nurse came in with a tray in his hands. A syringe wrapped in plastic was laying on it, together with an alcohol bottle, towels, a tourniquet, a vial, a needle wrapped in plastic, and other items. Rashid put the tablet to the side and got up to wash his hands in the sink.

"Alright, Daisy, now I am going to draw some blood to send to the lab for tests. You know the usual, so hold out your arm."

Amaranth hesitated, what if instead of drawing red blood they ended up drawing a piece of Nightstalker by accident? Amaranth imagined the look of surprise when instead of blood, the syringe would fill up with a mixture of blood, and a blue and black tar substance.

'_**Don't worry, let them take some blood.'**_

Amaranth let out a deep breath and stuck out her left arm, watching Rashid's every movement like a hawk. Rashid dried his hands, and put on some gloves. He sat in front of Amaranth and proceeded to prepare her for blood withdrawal. The doctor unwrapped and assembled the needle.

"Alright, just clenched your fist and hold still. You will feel a little pinch."

Amaranth clenched her fist and felt the needle pierce her skin. Her heart beating a mile a minute. Dr. Rashid slowly drew blood, and to Amaranth's relief, it was red. After a few seconds he was done. He immediately released the tourniquet and grabbed a small piece of gauze from the tray. Rashid slowly removed the needle from her arm while at the same time covering the hole with the gauze, pressing down. He then removed the needle from the syringe disposing the needle into a biohazard container and transferred the blood into the vial using a transfer device.

Rashid turned his attention to the nurse."Make sure to take the blood sample to the lab."

'_**See, that wasn't so bad.'**_

Amaranth chuckled. '_Alright, you were right. Happy? Maybe I was overexaggerating.'_

The nurse gave a 'Yes, Doctor.' and put the vial into a bag with a biohazard symbol before walking out of the room. Rashid turned his attention back to the Spencers.

"Dr. Adjei, will be taking care of your daughter's MRI today," he got up and went to a drawer in the corner of the room. He opened it and pulled out a hospital gown, slip-resistant socks, and a plastic bag. "Daisy, you will need to put these on and make sure there is no metal on yourself."

"Alright," answered Amaranth.

"Thank you, Doctor," said smiled warmly.

"You're welcome. Alright, now, I have some paperwork to take care of. I will join you shortly." He went to the door, but before going out, he turned back towards the Spencers. "Mr. and Mrs. Spencer, I hope that everything turns out alright," he said before leaving.

Amy looked at Amaranth. "Alright, sweetie, let's get you changed." she then turned towards her husband. "Jon, give us girls some privacy."

"Um, Mom, I… want to dress by myself, please," added Amaranth.

"You sure, sweetie?"

Jon placed a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder. "Now, Amy, let Daisy enjoy her newfound independence."

Amy nodded, and reluctantly closed the curtain around the examination table. Amaranth quickly took off her clothes and changed into the hospital gown and socks provided. She placed her clothes and belongings into the bag and opened the curtains. At that moment, a knock then a voice came from the door.

"May I come in?" asked the voice.

After getting the okay, A slightly portly middle- age man entered "Hello, I am Dr. Adjei." He shook both Amy's and Jon's hands. "Nice to meet you. I will be performing your daughter's MRI scan today." he opened the door. "Now, if you follow me, we can get started."

They followed Dr. Adjei until they arrived at a set of double doors with a sign that read 'MRI.' Dr. Adjei opened the doors and urged them to come in. Inside was a small room with lockers, a metal detector, and another set of doors on the other end. "Before we go to the MRI room, I must make sure all metal is removed off your person." he walked over to a locker and opened it, taking out a plastic bin. "Please place all metal items in the bin then walk through the detector."

The Spencers did as they were told, and walked through the detector one by one; first Jon, then Amy, and lastly Amaranth. Dr. Adeji then pulled out a detector wand and waved it across the three. After confirming that there was no metal on any of them, he gestured towards the lockers while presenting a keycard. "Please, place all valuables in this locker. Once the scan is done, we will return them back to you."

Jon took the key card, and the family placed their belongings in the locker before locking it. They then followed Dr. Adeji through the door. Inside was the control station with holographic screens and keyboards for different data machines lining the walls. Behind the monitors were glass windows, and standing in front of them was a woman in gray scrubs. Facing her was a holographic 3d image of a snake wrapped around a staff likely the hospital's AI. On the other side of the glass was a gray and tan cylindrical machine with a massive ring around it. Rashid pointed at the device. "We will start with the MRI. Daisy, please follow me," he instructed and walked the door that led to the MRI room. "Daisy, would you like one of your parents to accompany you?"

Amaranth shook her head. "No, sir, I will be alright."

"You sure, my little flower?," said Jon worriedly.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll be alright. It just an MRI, nothing will happen. I'm a big girl." Amaranth said with a smile. Jon smiled then let out a chuckle.

"No matter how much you grow, you will always be my little girl," he said.

Amaranth's smile fell just a little. She wasn't his little girl. His little girl was long gone, replaced by a fake.

'_**The doctor is waiting.'**_

Amaranth followed Dr. Adeji into the MRI room. It was spacious and very spartan, with the MRI machine in the middle and nothing else. Amaranth laid onto the bed in front of the MRI machine. With the hum of the machinery, the bed slowly retracted into the tube-shaped machine.

"_Alright, Amaranth, just relax and try to stay still. This will be over before you know it. In fact, this is a new model and scans faster than before."_ assured Dr. Adeji through a speaker system.

"_Caduceus, start scanning."_

"_Scan will start shortly," _said a digitized male voice.

Amaranth cocked an eyebrow. "Really? What makes this model so different?"

"_Well, it uses sound waves along-"_

'_Sound!'_

'_**Sound!'**_

At that moment, Amaranth let out a blood-curdling scream her body seizing and convulsing as pain surge throughout her body. She could feel it; she could feel Nightstalker's agony! It was just like- No, worse than at the nightclub. It was like a migraine spread across her body times ten.

"Turn it off! Let me out! Turn it off!" she screamed and begged as tears ran down her face, her arms and legs flailing wildly. She could hear yelling coming from outside the machine. Immediately, the pain stopped. A pair of strong hands grabbed her feet and yanked her out of the machine. Amaranth panted in a cold sweat as she was lifted up to seea worried Dr. Adeji and Jon. Amy stood crying in horror behind them.. Amy pushed- with a surprising strength- Jon and the doctor hugged Amaranth, sobbing on her shoulder.

"Oh, my baby!" she lifted her head from Amaranth's shoulder and studied her over. "Are you okay!? You screamed like the devil himself had entered your body."

Jon looked at Dr. Adeji, breathing hard. "Doctor, What the hell happened?" he demanded, straightening himself up entering the Doctor's personal space.

Dr. Adeji lifted his hands. "Mr. Spencer, we do this procedure over a hundred times a week. We have never had a reaction like this, but it is very likely she had a panic attack."

"Yeah, that's it!" Amaranth said, wiping tears off her face. "I had a panic attack!" This explanation avoided any further uncomfortable questions. Jon and Amy looked at Amaranth like she grew a second head.

"Daisy, are you sure you're okay? That didn't sound like a panic attack to me. It sounded like-" Amy choked on her words. "You were in pain."

"Mom," Amaranth started slowly feeling a lump in her throat, touched at how much she cared. "I'm alright, really. The idea that they might find something just got to me is all. It suddenly felt like the walls were closing in."."

"Are you sure?" asked nodded her head.

"Yes, I am," she reaffirmed. Jon and Amy didn't seem convinced, but they thankfully let it go.

"Alright, Daisy, if you say so," said . Adeji coughed into his hand.

"I believe that's enough tests for today. If you three could follow me, I need you two to fill out some paperwork."

"Um, Mom, Dad, can I go for a walk? I just… want to clear my head," Amaranth stammered.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should rest." suggested Amy.

"Honey, I think a walk would do her some good. If the doctor allows it." said Jon.

After getting confirmation from Dr. Adeji that Amaranth was physically alright; she was given the okay and reminded to keep her chatter on her. Adeji escorted her to the locker and got her things, then she was taken to the bathroom next door. After changing back into her clothes, she went to the elevator and headed down. The elevator trip down Nightstalker and Amaranth the time to process what happened.

"Well, that was painful," she said, rubbing her head.

Nightstalker scoffed. '_**Humph, you're telling me. Next time, we must double-check to see if any device you enter uses sound. Don't want a repeat.'**_

Amaranth chuckled. "Agreed."

At that moment, the elevator bell dinged, and a digitized female voice said. "1st floor. Please, watch your step." The conjoined two got off the elevator. They walked down the hall, accompanied by the sound of beeping medical equipment, and the smell of sanitized air. Amaranth walked quicklyto avoid the rooms of the sick patients, bumping into nurses, doctors, and medical equipment. She suddenly stopped. A woman about Amy's age with brown hair wearing sandals and a sundress rushed out of the room followed a doctor. She looked like she was on the verge of crying.

Curiosity got the best of Amaranth, and despite Nightstalker's, discouragement, she looked into the room. It was a standard room by the numbers. playing on the TV. But, what disturbed her was the person in the bed. A sickly pale boy about her age connected to many different machiners. The scene sent a chill down Amaranth's spine. The boy noticed her and struggled to lift up his head slightly. He spoke to her, breaking her out of her trance.

"Hello... Are … You lost? If… you… want … you can... come inn. I… don't mind... visitors," he said. Every word sounded like a struggle.

She didn't know why, but Amaranth went to his bedside and got a good look at him. She immediately regretted it. The boy was pitiable: he had chestnut brown hair that was probably at one point vibrant and full, but now thin and lanky. His brown eyes were dim. They were barely holding on to life. His face was boney like his body couldn't retain any weight. He wore a breathing mask on his face that made every breath audible thanks to the air pump. Wires attached to his chest and right index finger connected to a heart rate monitor on his right. There was something familiar about him. like she knew boy smiled weakly.

"Thank... You, I… don't get ...manyisitors… my age…." he wheezed. The boy took a ragged breath before continuing. "Not… since… My… condition... got worse. My name… Is… Joseph."Joseph. Amaranth knew she had heard that name before. "My name... My name is Daisy," she smiled, but it wasn't a delighted one. There was sadness behind it. He was trying to put on a strong front.

"Nice… to… meet you... Daisy." He tilted his head slightly. "Daisy… you … seem familiar … I ...believe I... heard that name… before. Have… We… met?"

"No, I don't think so," she laid his head back and looked at the ceiling as if contemplating took a few labored breaths before continuing the conversation. "You… know, when…. I… was… little… I wanted… to be an ODST… like my uncle. Before... My…Condition… worsen…"

Daisy stared at Joseph, perplexed.

"Why are you telling me this? A total stranger."

Joseph did the closest thing he could to a shrug. "I… don't… know. I… just… feel… like… I… could… Trust… And…. talk… to…You," he answered.

'_**Amaranth, touch his hand.'**_

'_What, why?'_

'_**Touch his hand. I want to see something.'**_

"Can I hold your hand?" asked Amaranth.

Joseph looked at her for a moment, then nodded. Amaranth held his left hand. It felt so light and fragile, like it was made of glass and could break with the slightest touch. Amaranth felt Nightstalker extend a tiny tendril out of her palms just small enough that none could see. Unless she moved her smiled and gave a weak chuckle that broke Amaranth's heart.

"You know… this… is the … first… time… a girl… has touched… my hand that… isn't my mom… since we cam… here… a … few weeks...back… And she… is pretty too…," he said blushed. She felt the tendrils retract back into her hands.

'**Amaranth, if you want, you can stop.'**

Amaranth did as she was told and set his hand down like it was a glass figurine.

'_What was that about?' _she asked, trying to forget Joseph's compliment.

'_**Amaranth, he is like you.'**_

'_Wha… What?'_

'_**He is a clone.'**_

Amaranth stared at Joseph. It made sense. The familiarity, his condition, and the fact he seemed to recognize her from somewhere. It would make sense that there would be more than one kidnapping and more than one replacement. But, she had to make sure.

"Joseph, can I ask you something?"

Joseph nodded weakly, so Amaranth continued. "When did your condition worsen and did anything happen before that?"

"When… I… was… Six. After… I… went… missing. Well... that's… what… my…. Mom… said."

That was all the confirmation she needed. Joseph was a clone just like her. Then came another chilling thought. This could've - No, it would've been her if she had never met Nightstalker; bound to a bed depending on machines for survival.

"You… know… I always… had…. These… Dreams…" he said, breaking Amaranth out of her thoughts.

"Dreams?"

Joseph let in a few weak breaths that reverberated in his breathing mask. He was clearly suffering, and a wave of empathy surged through Amaranth. "You don't have to-"

"I… sometimes have… dreams… where… I'm… healthy. Where… I… could… do… things… that I… haven't been… able to do… since… I… was…little.`` Joseph went into a coughing fit. Tears started to stream down his face, and he looked at her straight in the eye. He reached for a small spiral notebook that laid on his bed, but it was too far for his fingertips. Amaranth took the notebook and handed it to Joseph. Joseph took the pen out of the notebook's plastic spiral and opened the book then began to write. After a couple of minutes he stopped writing and with shakey hands handed Amaranth the notebook turned to the page he wrote on. Amaranth read his message. "My mom says I will get better, but I know. I don't havelong. Daisy, I don't want to die. When I die Mom will be devastated. Even with my aunt's support. She already lost Dad… and I know she can't bear to lose me. And there are so many things I want to do."

Amaranth couldn't take it anymore.

'_Nightstalker, please, can you help him in any way, please!?' _Amaranth begged distraughtly. '_Something! Anything!'_

'_**Amaranth,' **_it started softly.

'_Please!' _Tears flowed down Amaranth's face for the boy she wanted to save so badly. The boy whose pain she understood so well. '_Nightstalker, please.'_

'_**There's nothing I can do. I'm still fixing you and if… If I separate from you now... You likely will die.'**_

Amaranth hands clenched and shook. "Damn it!" she said softly.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" said a voice.

Amaranth turned around and saw the woman from earlier, her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

"Hi, Mom... this… Is… Daisy… I... invited… her… in."

Amaranth quickly wiped her face and tried to hide the crack in her voice. "I'm sorry, I saw you run out and looked inside-"

The woman interrupted her. "It's alright since you were invited in. My name is Martha. I am Joseph's mother. I'm glad my Joseph is talking to someone his age. His condition doesn't allow for many social interactions."

"Since you're here, I will just leave you with-" suddenly the sound no one wantsed to hear echoed throughout the room: the sound a heart monitor flatlining.

"Oh god, Joseph! Joseph." Martha ran to the side of his bed where a row of buttons were located and slammed one of them causing a loud noise similar to a fire alarm. At that moment, doctors and nurses flooded the room with a crash cart to initiate CPR. Amaranth was pushed out into the hall and out of the medical staff's way. She watched the whole thing: Martha crying and calling her son's name as she was pushed to the wall and the medical staff doing chest compressions to restart Joseph's heart. Amaranth imagined herself in Joseph's position, asher pare- Amy and Jon grieving by her bedside while doctors tried in vain to keep her alive. The thought was too much. She needed to get out. She needed air. Amaranth ran into the hall, tears flowing down her face in full force. She ran past confused patrons, through the lobby, and out the door. She continued across the street, narrowly missing being hit by a hog, and into the park across from the hospital. She kept running deeper and deeper into the park until she couldn't anymore. She collapsed onto her knees and wept in the middle of a grassy clearing.

She was so selfish! All this time, she had been so concerned with saving Daisy, and her family, and being able to walk. She never considered that there were others like her, and other families like Daisy's.

"How many, Nightstalker?! How many clon- no people were created just to die?!"

'_**Amaranth,'**_

"How many families have to watch their sons, daughters, grandsons, and who knows what else die in front of them? There's nothing they can do! How many parents had to work to the bone just so their kids could get the medicine, so they could live a little longer?! How many suffered?" she sobbed, breaking down even more. She banged her fist into the grass again and again until her knuckles were red with blood, and once she stopped, her skin knit itself back together.

"It's unfair! How many were like Joseph with hopes and dreams?! How many didn't get a symbiote to heal them? Who would do this? Who would be so cruel?"

Amaranth heard the sound of thunder, she looked up and saw dark clouds covering the sky. The rain started to pelt her face. Heaven was crying with her. She felt Nightstalker ooze out of her head and shoulders. It covered her and formed into a midnight blue and black hoodie jacket to protect her from the rain.

'_**Amaranth, listen, I know this impacts you in ways that almost no one can understand. Take your sadness, your righteous fury, and channel it. Turn it into energy not just for you, Daisy, and your family, but for all those who suffered."**_

Amaranth got to her feet. A fire in her chest burned brighter than ever before.

"You're right. I will find Daisy and the one responsible. I will find out how many there are, and make the one responsible pay. Not just for Daisy and her family, but all of them. They will get their justice."

At that moment, a voice called out. "Daisy!"

Amaranth looked behind her and saw Jon wearing a raincoat coming towards her.

"There you are. You had me and your mother worried," he said, running over to hug her. Amaranth sobbed into his coat.

"I'm sorry, Dad, it just-"

"Shhh, it's alright, we heard what happened," he soothed and stroked her hair. "You did a good thing for that boy. His mother said he wanted to tell you 'thank you.'She also wanted me to tell you thank you for talking to him in his last moments. "

"It's unfair! why did he die and I lived? Why?" she sobbed into his chest.

"I don't know, my little flower. I don't know, But it's important that you keep on living for him. You were given a new chance. Make the most of it for him."

Amaranth she stopped crying. the two made their way back to the hospital. With a fire burning in her heart, she knew what she had to do. For Joseph, Daisy, her family, and all those who suffered.

**Year: 05/25/2525**

**Planet: Reach**

**Location: Reach FLEETCOM Military Complex, Castle Base offices, Omega wing**

Dr. Catherine Halsey's eyes narrowed as she looked at her datapad. She was in her office, which was very spartan due to the mobile nature of her job. The agent assigned to watch over the clone replacements , Jackboot, had sent her a report that quite frankly should have been downright impossible. The day after the retrieval of Spartan recruit Daisy-023. Her flesh clone replacement, who had months to live at best, was now suddenly healthy. According to Jackboot, she was walking around and even exercising. Catherine also noticed something else. Around the same time, three things happened: the clone's suddenhealth, the mood swings Daisy experienced, and the appearance of the creature called Nightstalker.

"Nightstalker." Catherine mused to herself. It had been the most talked about subject on waypoint among ONI and the Military brass. Those within the UEG had remained neutral and possibly uncaring.

"Daisy's mood swings, the flesh clone's health, and Nightstalker…." Catherine wasn't one to make a judgment without evidence, but she was not blind. She saw a connection, and it needed to be investigated. Catherine took a sip from the cup of coffee on her desk and made a disgusted face; it was cold. She thought about sending an agent to investigate, but she decided against it. Not only they would likely mess it up, but this was her sin to bear. She had hurt this family, so she must be the one to make sure they would not suffer unnecessarily. She could spare a week or so between projects. Meanwhile, she needed to gather as much data as possible on this Nightstalker and to have Jackboot keep her updated.

"Deja," she said.

A projector on her desk came to life and a Greek goddess appeared. She was barefoot, wrapped in a toga, and motes of light danced about her luminous white hair.

"_Yes, Doctor,"_ said Deja in her glassy smooth voice.

"I need a ship ready in roughly four weeks. Inform Mendez I will be gone for a few days within that time, and send me a list of possible escorts."

"_Right away, is there anything else?"_

Catherine looked down at the lone photo on her desk. In it she held a baby girl only a few months old.

"Yes, tell me how Miranda is doing."

"She is currently sleeping peacefully in her crib. There are no disturbances or any reasons to be concerned."

Catherine let a small smile come to her face. Being a mother and head of a top-secret military project wasn't easy, especially when the child hadn't been planned. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to provide all the love and care that Miranda needed due to the demands of her position. If she could, Catherine would drop everything to entirely devote herself to raising her and Jacob's daughter. Still, with Harvest's sudden blackout, the Spartan project had become more important than anything else. As much as it pained her, she was going to have to send Miranda to live with her father once she was old enough. It was for the best; her father could provide all the attention, love, and care she needed, something she herself couldn't offer. Plus, she didn't deserve to be a mother, not after the pain she had caused.

"Thank you, Deja, make sure Jackboot keeps me up to date on the Spencer family and the clone. That is all."

Once the projector deactivated, Catherine leaned back, and ran a hand through her black hair. "I'm going to need to dye my hair blond again, great." She muttered before making preparations for her trip. Every couple of minutes she looked at the picture of her daughter. She needed to see her before she started her next project later that night.

**Year: 05/25/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: Life Foundation Research facility a few miles from Fairfields**

Ronald Reece rubbed what little hair he had left then tapped his hand impatiently on his desk. It has been almost three days since he had made his nerve-racking report to Mr. Drake and began the investigation. Ronald sat back in his chair, drinking a cold glass of water, in an attempt to relax. Sentry's robotic voice interrupted his rare moment of calm.

"Director, Agent Bootstrap is making contact."

Ronald instantly straightened his tie and a button-up shirt, trying to make himself appear dignified.

"Connect him," he ordered

"Right away."

A holographic screen appeared over his desk. It was blank with only the sound wave spectrum on display, with the agent's codename on top.

"Report," ordered Ronald.

A distorted voice came through the speakers.

"_We may have a lead on the host of the missing symbiote."_

Ronald let out a relieved sigh. "Good, what do you have."

"_A couple of days ago, a terminally ill girl, 14 years of age, was suddenly healthy. She went from a wheelchair to walking about like it was nothing. And this was the day after Nightstalker's appearance, "_Ronald raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Really?" He leaned forward, interlocking his hands. "Continue."The voice chuckled.

"_And here's the kicker," _he paused for dramatic effect. "_My sources tell me that on the day she 'was miraculously healed,' she received an MRI scan from a new model that uses soundwaves. The girl had a fit, screaming bloody murder. The miraculous healing combined with her little 'panic attack' are all signs of her being a host."_

Ronald hummed, lost in thought. While there was evidence that she was a host, he wanted to be absolutely sure that they had the right person before acting.

"Keep a close eye on the girl and her family. And keep an eye on Nightstalker, see if there are any patterns that could connect them. We need to be sure we have the right person before retrieval."

"_As you wish, boss. Anything else?"_

"No,."

"_Eh, okay, getting back to work. Bootstrap out."_

Ronald let out a sigh. Though his slight unprofessionalism was grating at times, Bootstrap was good at getting information. Like Juri, he was given a bit of leeway. Ronald smirked to himself. Everything was looking long as nothing unexpected happened, Mr. Drake was going to get his symbiote back. He dug into his coat's pocket,took out a cigar, and lit it. Ronald took a few puffs then chuckled to himself.

"Things are definitely looking up," he said before looking out the windows behind him. All was right in the world.


	4. Chapter 3: Calm before the storm

This chapter was edited with the help of Rolly_Polly and Forgivenflaws on fiveer.

**Year: 06/14/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: the City of Fairfield, Spencer's Estate**

The sound of Amaranth Chatter's alarm, an energetic anime song, woke her up. She got up and stretched her arms, looking outside. The sun wasn't even out. She shivered, feeling Nightstalker oozing out of her back. It stared at her as she yawned.

"_**Morning, Amaranth, ready for your workout?"**_ It greeted.

Amaranth smiled confidently. "You know the answer to that." she got out of her bed and walked to her dresser opening its drawer and took out her workout clothes. After putting on her clothes and brushing her teeth, she went downstairs. Under the stairs was a door that leads to Jon's workout area. A punching bag was in the top right corner, a workout mat in the middle, a treadmill on the right side, and a bench press with weights and dumbells on the left side.

'_**So, where would you like to begin?'**_

Amaranth thought about it. '_I think a run would be a good warm-up before we get serious.'_

'_**Alright, remember 5 miles in 40 minutes or less.'**_

Amaranth walked over to the treadmill and stretched her legs and arms to loosen herself up. She hopped on the treadmill and pressed the start button. The track started to move slowly, but Amaranth kept increasing the speed until she was going 3 miles per 30 minutes. It wasn't the most intense workout, but she felt sweat forming on her brow and her heart racing. After running 5 miles in 40 minutes, she turned off the treadmill and grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat from her face. She then went straight towards the punching bag and took out a pair of wireless earbuds. She began hitting the bag as soon as the energetic and high power song started.

'_**Right Jab'**_

"Poison Sting!"

Amaranth jabbed with her right fist, making sure to punch with her body and not with her arm knocking the bag back.

'_**Left jab.'**_

"Shadow punch!" Amaranth did the same with her left, keeping the bag knocked back. Amaranth kept hitting the bag following Nightstalker's instructions.

It had been a few weeks since the clone who thought he was Joseph had died. Since that day, much to her parent's confusion, she began training at 5 AM every day, three hours before tutoring. His death added more fuel on the fire that burned in her heart. Every punch, every kick, was fueled by determination and the anger she felt thinking about how many others like Joseph, his family, Daisy's family, were hurt. How many families were broken and destroyed?

'_**Left kick.'**_

"Crescent Moon blade!" Amarant lifted her leg into the air in an arcing motion, knocking the bag back again.

'_**Right kick.'**_

"Instant Strike!"

Amaranth performed a roundhouse on the bag with a loud 'smack.'

For the past few weeks, she had trained with Nightstalker and it helped her learn to fight. It taught her some martial art it had learned from its previous host called Shadow Doku. Though her quirk of naming her attacks perplexed Nightstalker, it tolerated it as long she as didn't do it while sneaking. In truth, Amaranth just thought it was cool, it pumped her up. Amarnath chuckled, remembering Daisy's parents' reaction when they had walked on her shouting attack names. Jon had an amused and knowing look on his face while Amy's face had turned white with comedic horror, then a shade of red. When asked why, Amy looked embarrassed and slightly horrified, muttering something about 'getting it from her.' Amaranth asked Jon about it but said it was nothing after getting a glare from Amy.

Amaranth stepped back, putting her left leg out while keeping her right leg on the ground. She then kept her right hand in while having her left out, using it as a guard.

"Rapid sting!"

Amaranth performed a series of punches, one after the other at a speed that shouldn't have been possible for an average person. The bag flew back, then came back down, swinging on its chain. Amaranth smirked as she went back into her fighting stance.

Amaranth relaxed and let out a sigh, turning off the music. She wiped her brow; and in doing so, she saw a noticeable bicep on her arm. Thanks to Nightstalker's body chemistry manipulation her recovery time was significantly reduced combined with her strict diet, she had made a good amount of progress in a short amount of time. Plus, it was making her taller, maximizing her growth spurt while she was still going through puberty. She was quite fit, even seeing the formation of abs, but she still needed to keep training. The stronger she was as Amaranth, the stronger she was as Nightstalker.

'_**You did pretty well. You're making great improvements. Though I never understood that attack name thing you do.'**_

Amaranth shrugged. '_It pumps me up, and everyone knows that calling out your attacks makes them stronger!"_

'_**Humans.' **_ it muttered. '_**Whatever you say. So what do you want to do next?' **_

"Let's see-" Amaranth heard the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs. Jon strolled down the stairs in his blue pajamas. He had an amused smile on his face.

"Morning, my little anime protagonist," he joked. He looked behind her at the worn-out punching bag. "I see you gave my old punching bag quite a beating. Then again, I am not surprised based on all the shouting."

Amaranth blushed and looked down, finding the floor suddenly interesting. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."Jon chuckled and waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, but you should have seen your mother. She had her head in her hands in embarrassment," he said with a chuckle, on the verge of full-on laughter. He then looked her up and down. "You know you're getting taller. Keep growing like this, and you'll be as tall as me." he chuckled with Jon.

"Hey, Dad, why does Mom act so weird about my interest in anime?"

Jon placed a hand under his five o'clock shadowed chin as if deep in thought. After a few moments he turned around, going up the stairs. "Come on, I have something to show you," he said, waving for her to follow him.

Curious at what he wanted to show her, Amaranth followed him up the stairs through the living room, and into the library. It was a well lit room with a high ceiling that had a chandelier. There was an electric fireplace, a desk where she did her schoolwork and bookshelves that lined the walls and contained books on a variety of genres. There was even a section for her sizable manga collection. Amaranth smiled. Aside from the dreams, anime and manga provided a temporary escape from the condition she once had. Heroes that, despite their weakness, moved bravely forward towards their goal to defeat the villain or save loved ones with the help of their friends much like her and Nightstalker.

Jon locked the door and went to his bookshelf to move a couple of books aside. He put his hand to the back of the shelf and rubbed for a few seconds until a piece of film scraped off, revealing a hidden compartment. Jon opened it and pulled out a book. "Now, don't tell your mother I have this; otherwise, she will kill me," he said with a tinge of nervousness. "She doesn't want people to know about her 'phase.' He walked over and handed the book to her.

Amaranth was now even more curious, and studied the book. It was a simple black book- the size of a handbook- labeled 'Memories.' Amaranth opened the book and turned to the first page. Inside was a bunch of photos of Daisy's parents when they were younger, likely in high school. What caught her eye was how Amy and her friends were dressed. they stood in front of a sign that said 'Fairfields highschool' wearing retro outfits from ancient 1990s manga. They all wore Japanese school uniforms called a 'sailor fuku' with extremely long skirts, long sleeve blouses, black penny loafers, and neck scarfs. The outfits were black with a flame pattern design painted on. Amy was in the middle, obviously the leader of the group. She wore her uniform differently with her blouse hung on her shoulders, revealing her torso covered by bandages from her stomach to her breast. She was wearing a flame pattern surgical mask and her hair was dyed to look like fire. In her hand with the blade resting on her shoulder, was a bamboo sword. Written under each girl were nicknames like 'Torchstar,' 'Shadowsun,' 'Blackstar,' 'Starfire,' but under Amy was the nickname 'Spitfire.' Amy's young face showed confidence and rebellion. In short, she was very unlike the woman she was now.

Amaranth looked at Jon with a bewildered expression. "Dad, explain."

Jon, with a smile, began to explain. "You see, when your mother and I were in high school, a lot of phases came. Some stayed and were fondly remembered, while others not so much. There was this one when those old school sailor uniforms you see in your animes went into fashion and every girl dressed in one. Now, your mother and her friends were, how do I put this nicely? Hmmm... were a little enthusiastic. Especially for the 'banchou' and 'sukeban' genre, so they formed this gang based on that. Even gave themselves nicknames."

'_**Well, that explains your 'quirks'.'**_

Amaranth's mouth hug opened, imagining Amy. Amy, who didn't like her hobby, loving the same hobby. Then another thought came to her.

"Wait, Mom was in a gang!" blurted Amaranth.

Jon shushed her. "Hey, not so loud. You might wake your mother again. Don't worry, it wasn't one of those gangs. More like the type that hangs out around the corner, causes petty troubles, pranks, that kind of thing. They never got violent, but let me tell you-" Jon shook his head while rubbing his chin. "She lived up to her nickname, Spitfire. Amy had quite a temper back in the day, before she mellowed out. Even punched me so hard she knocked me off my feet. Though, to be fair, I did make a raunchy comment towards her." he explained fondly.

Amaranth shook her head. She couldn't believe Amy used to act like this. She looked further through the book, seeing photos of Amy with her friends doing different poses. There was even one where Amy was shouting with her bamboo sword held high. Jon looked at the picture and tried to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Your mother also had a quirk where she would call out her attacks. Raging Demon! Dark Lance! Omni Crusher!" he said, doing a move to go along with each 'attack.'"

'_**Well, that sounds familiar. Another thing you got from her.'**_

'_No kidding, but I wonder why she was so ashamed of it?'_

"Dad, why did Mom want to keep this a secret?"

Jon ruffled Amaranth's hair. "Well, to her, it was an embarrassing time of her life. She described it as an 'extended eighth-grade syndrome.' She got into a lot of fights during that time. Now she sees it as childish and worries that you will follow her footsteps.."

Amaranth giggled loudly, remembering that day and how confused she had been as to why Amy had appeared so terrified. Now she knew. The thought of Daisy's mother being a wannabe Sukeban was so hilarious.

Jon went to her side and took the book from her hands. "Let me show you something else," he then turned to the back of the book. Amaranth noticed that the back cover was a couple of inches thicker than the front. He scratched on the inside of the cover and peeled back a section of paper revealing a hidden compartment. He then pulled out a circular device the size of the palm of her hand. It was a holo-still. Though relatively cheap, they were still more expensive than regular photos. They were not as hardy, and ran on batteries, so they never replaced the trusted medium. Jon then pulled the two ends of the circle apart, and between the two ends, a holographic picture appeared. Amy and friends, in their Sekuban outfits, were facing off against Jon and four of his friend,. dressed in Japanese school uniforms. Jon was a bonchou with his shirt hung on his shoulders exposing his muscular chest wrapped in bandages. His arms were folded with a stern expression on his face. A straw or some sort of weed hung from his mouth.

Amaranth failed to hold back her laughter at the image. "I didn't know you were into that stuff too, Dad."

Jon rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Well, not exactly. I did it to impress your mom. We're married,you're here, so it worked pretty well."

Amaranth forced a laugh, but internally winced when reminded of Daisy. Amy didn't give birth to her, but to Daisy. She was just something grown in a test-tube. Jon closed the holo-still and put it back in the hidden compartment, making sure to cover it. He closed the book and placed it back in its hiding spot.

"Remember, your mother can't know about this."

Amaranth nodded. "I won't tell, Mom. I promise." Amaranth then suddenly felt Nightstalker's hunger.

'_**Amaranth, I hunger.'**_

'_Alright, let's get some food. I'm feeling hungry myself.'_

"Dad, I'm going to get some breakfast."

Jon made a disgusted face. "Another one of your 'smoothies'?" he said.

Amaranth nodded and internally winced. "Yes, it's part of my diet," she said, only telling the let out a sigh and shook his head. "I can never understand how you like the stuff much less the brains it's made out of."

That was another thing her parents were perplexed about: her sudden appetite for animal brains. At first they absolutely refused to buy her any worries about the health ramification of eating brains. It took her finding at least thirty articles from credible sources and a few from the UEG food and drug administration to prove it was perfectly safe to eat if cooked. After some convincing they relented and started buying her some. They got it for cheap from the local butcher shops due to the brains having such a limited customer base, and it helped that most of them were leftovers that didn't sell. She blended them together with some other ingredients trying to mask the taste in the 'smoothie.' It was Amaranth's attempt at making it easier to get down.

It didn't help much.

"Well, don't let me keep you. Go get some breakfast before your tutor arrives. I will join you shortly," Jon said, waving her off.

"Alright, Dad." Amaranth exited the library and went to the kitchen through the den. She turned on the TV waited for it to connect to waypoint. It went straight to a news streaming site, which was doing another piece about the 'Miracle girl.' That was another thing that had been happening for the past three weeks; she was getting a lot of attention from the news. While most reporters respected their answer if they said no to an interview, others, not so much. The excitement had died down after three weeks; however, they still got nosey reporters or doctors who wanted to perform tests despite all previous results returning normal.

She went straight toward the fridge and opened up its door. She dug through its contents until she pulled out a fully sealed plastic container with chunks of cooked pig brains cut into pieces and a bottle of chocolate milk. Feeling Nightstalker's anticipation, she walked over to blender on the counter by the stove. Behind the mixer sat an assortment of protein powders, a box of chocolates, and a jar of chocolate powder. Setting the chocolate milk asideAmaranth opened up the pitcher and began to make Nightstalkers 'smoothie'. She added the brains, several scoops of chocolate powder, a few pieces of chocolate, and finally a prayer to not throw up. She put the lid back on the mixer then turned it on. After a minute of blending, it was ready. The sight of the brownish-gray liquefied mash made her stomach churn. She pinched her nose, put the pitcher to her lips, and downed the unholy concoction.

A trick she had learned was just chucking the thing down as quickly as possible, so that way she only had to deal with the aftertaste. She gulped down the gelatinous smoothie as fast as possible until the pitcher was empty. What came next was the aftertaste, and she nearly gagged from the chocolatey iron flavor. She snatched the bottle of chocolate milk from the counter and chugged it down, replacing the chocolaty iron taste with pure milky chocolate. After chugging the entire bottle, she let out a relieved breath.

'_**Well, that was a nice breakfast. Chock full of hormones.' **_Nightstalker said pleasantly.

"Glad you enjoy it," Amaranth said dryly, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Who are you talking to?"

Amaranth turned around and saw Daisy's father standing in the doorway. "Oh, I was just talking to myself. That's all."

Jon just shrugged and walked towards the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs and a box of sausage patties. "So, do you want some eggs and sausages?"

Amaranth nodded, that was another thing about having Nightstalker inside her, she was eating for two now. "Yes, scrambled, please."

"Coming right up," Jon took out a skillet and cracked some eggs into the pan. Within minutes the smell of eggs and sausage permeated the kitchen. At that moment, summoned by the smell of the bacon, Amy entered, still in her nightgown, entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey. Good morning, Daisy." Amy hugged Amaranth and pecked her husband on the cheek. She then examined Amaranth. "So how was your morning exercise?" she asked.

"It was alright. The same routine, I just didn't get to the weights." Jon came to the table, set down three plates of eggs and sausages, then sat down.

"I still can't believe all the progress you made. Come on, show me what you got!" he said, rolling up his right sleeve and flexing his mountain of a bicep.

Amaranth smiled and did the same, showing off her small hill of a bicep. Amy was shaking her head, clearly amused.

Jon barked out laughing. "HAHAHA! You have my genes, alright! It reminds me of me after I finished Bootcamp. I was built like a brick house going in, then built like a Marathon-class coming out!" he said, rolling his sleeve back down. He turned his attention to the sausage on his plate.

Amy shook her head at her husband's boisterous antics. She loved that about him even if it could grate on her nerves a little.

"Calm down, Jon. You're too loud." She then turned her attention back towards her daughter. "Now, Daisy, be careful. It has only been three weeks. We don't want you to push yourself too hard," she cautioned.

Amaranth took a bite of her eggs, savoring the paprika and Italian spices, so much better than Nightstalker's breakfast. "Alright, Mom, don't worry, I will be careful."

"Well, anyway, let's see what's on the news." Jon took the remote off the table and turned up the volume.

The family ate and talked, mostly about what they had been up to and the news at the. They spoke about topics ranging from the sudden barring of all trips to the outer colony of Harvest to the robbery that was stopped the night before by Nightstalker- which the newswoman was talking about at the moment.

"_-and thanks to the efforts of Nightstalker, the criminals were thwarted, and our brave men and women in uniform apprehended them. In other news-" _Jon turned down the volume.

'_**Heh, that was a fun night.'**_

Amaranth smiled a little. That was another thing she had done for the past few weeks. She was going out stopping criminals as Nightstalker, performing stunts in the city, and practicing fighting using the symbiotes abilities.

"Well, it looks like Nightstalker cleaned the streets again," she said, trying to keep the pride out of her voice.

"I still think she shouldn't be doing this. It might encourage others to follow in her footsteps," commented shrugged.

"As long she isn't killing the criminals and is working with the police, I don't think it is a problem. It's a load off their backs, especially with how little they get paid these days." Jon took a sip of the coffee when his chatter rang. "Looks like an important number. I better take it. Honey, can you have the 'conversation' with Daisy. This might take a while."

Amy nodded. "Yes, I can talk to her about it. Go on."

Jon excused himself and went out into the den, leaving Amaranth with Amy. Amy turned her attention back to Amaranth.

"Mom, what do you and Dad mean by 'conversation'?

"So, Daisy, how would you feel about going to a private school?" asked Amy.

Amaranth cocked an eyebrow. The question had kinda come out of nowhere. "I don't know. I guess it would be nice. Why, you ask?"

"Well, your father and I feel with your improved condition we could send to a private school, so you can spend time with kids your own age. Or do you want to continue with homeschooling?" she asked.

Amaranth thought about it. She wanted to go and would love to have the chance to go to school and experience the joys and pains of going to school, but on the other hand, she felt she shouldn't. She felt she would be stealing more of what should have been Daisy's.

'_**Amaranth, you shouldn't punish yourself like this. And I think Daisy probably wouldn't want you either. Take the opportunity.'**_

Amaranth contemplated Nightstalker's words.

"I don't know," she said, answering Amy and Nightstalker.

Amy nodded understandingly. "I know this is a big change. Take your time. We have until the end of the year to sort everything out."

Jon came back and sat back into his chair rubbing his temples.

"I just got an interesting phone call."

Amy gasped. "Did something happen?"

Jon shook his head. "No, nothing like that. It was just another doctor that wanted to interview our Daughter and run some tests."

Amy cocked an eyebrow, confused. "If it's another pushy doctor-"

"It's not that. In fact, she was very considerate, saying she will compensate us for the trouble and that it will be completely private. From my understanding, she is not interested in fame, just figuring out why our Daisy suddenly got better. I think we should humor her. She promised to stop at any questioning that makes us feel uncomfortable. But it's up to our daughter."

Amy turned her attention to Amaranth. "Do you want to see this woman?"

Amaranth shrugged. "If Dad says she is different, then I will humor her. Can't be worse than the other fame-seeking doctors."

"Well, since that's settled, I will give her a call. She said she can be here at 4:00 pm today. An hour after your tutoring ends."

The doorbell rang. Amy got up. "I will get it," she said.

She left the kitchen, and after a few moments, she came back with Maxine in tow. Maxine wore a casual outfit and her hair was tied into a ponytail. Amaranth excitedly got up and hugged Maxine. "Maxine, you're here!"

Maxine chuckled and hugged back. "Good morning, Daisy," Maxine let go of Amaranth and examined her. "I see you were exercising. How'd it go?"

Amaranth smiled. "Well, I did half of my usual routine. Some running and beating upDad's punching bag," she said, doing a couple of jabs in the air.

Maxine chuckled and ruffled Amaranth's hair. "And it was only three weeks ago that you were in a wheelchair. Look at you now, walking and running around like nothing and getting taller. I can't believe it… I'm glad you're better." she let out a sigh. "Daisy, there is something I need to tell you."

Amaranth didn't like the way she said that. "Is something the matter, Maxine?"

When Maxine didn't answer right away, Amy stepped up. "You see, Daisy-"

"No, I can do this." Maxine let out a sigh as if preparing herself. "Daisy, I am moving to Earth," she stared at her friend in shock.

"What… Why?" she asked finally.

"I was given a job opportunity earlier this year and rejected. A couple of days ago, I was given the same opportunity again." Maxine bent down. "The reason why I rejected it the first time was that I knew you were going to… pass away soon. I didn't want to leave you and your parents alone in your final moments."

'_**Such loyalty is commendable. You were lucky to have her as a nurse.'**_

Amaranth couldn't agree more. Maxine was willing to give up a high paying job just so she could be by Amaranth's side in her final moments.

"Thank you, I… I hope you do well." Amaranth took a moment to hold back her tears. "So, when do you leave."

"Tomorrow morning, in fact. They want me to start right away. And I still have some more packing to do, but I had to stop by to tell you all. I had a wonderful time being your nurse, and you're like a little sister to me."Amaranth smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss you. I don't want you to leave, but I am happy for you."

Amy spoke up. "Don't worry, sweetie, you can still call and email her. And with your improved condition, we can travel to Earth and visit her."

Maxine nodded then hugged Amaranth. "That's right. But now, I have to get going and finish packing." She then hugged Amaranth again. "Thank you all for the opportunity and a good time, and before I go... here." Maxine dug into her pocket and pulled out a card handing it to Amaranth.

Amaranth took the card and saw it was a drawing of her as Nightstalker swinging through the city. It was a trading card, and it had a bio and everything. Amaranth and Nightstalker were impressed at how accurate the drawing was. Whoever did it had a good eye.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say."

Maxine smiled. "You're welcome, I know how much you like Nightstalker, so I got you that card as a final gift before I leave.

"We also have a gift for you before leaving," said Jon as he typed something on his chatter.

Maxine chatter rang, she checked it, and her jaw dropped. "Mr. Spencer, this is too much! I can't take-"

Amy stopped her. "We are not taking no for an answer. You gave up a promising job opportunity so you could spend time with our daughter till the end. For that, we can't express how grateful we are. Consider this a token of our gratitude and, besides, you're practically family." Maxine nodded while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thank you, Mrs. Spencer. Well, I gotta get going." She then turned her attention to Amaranth. "Come visit sometime, okay. Also, congratulations, you will make a fantastic big sister," she said, smiling.

Amaranth blinked a couple of times, processing what Maxine just said. "Big… Sister?" she said slowly then looked at Jon and Amy. Jon was rubbing the back of his head, chuckling nervously while Amy had a nervous smile.

"Maxine, we haven't told Daisy the news yet," said Amy.

Maxine covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh, I am so sorry. I thought you had told her," she said, her face turning red.

Jon let out a sigh. "It's alright." he then turned his attention towards Amaranth. "Daisy, you see your mother always had trouble conceiving, but lately she hasn't been feeling well, so she went to the doctor, and we found out-"

"I'm pregnant." interrupted Amy.

Amaranth just stood there, shocked.

"_**Well, that was unexpected,"**_ added Nightstalker.

**(a few hours later)**

Catherine Halsey looked out the open window of the car riding across the bridge, engrossed by the endless blue water of the Sargasso sea. It was a beautiful sight to compliment a perfect afternoon. The sun was at just the right angle, the wind was blowing just right, and the temperature was pleasant. Catherine let out a sigh, it was just like she remembered it from all those years ago. She never thought she would be returning here, especially after what she had done, much less visiting the family she had wronged so horribly. Despite her personal reservations, she had to go. It was her sin, so it was her responsibility to right what had gone wrong. The situation worried Catherine. The more she thought about it, the more worried she became. The very fact that the flash clone had lived longer than expected was one thing. Being one-minute terminally ill then healthy overnight was another matter entirely. There was a tiny chance a flash clone would be born healthy, but it would have been healthy from the beginning. The miracle child, that was what the flash clone was called. Catherine didn't believe it was a miracle. There has to be a logical reason for the clone's recovery. Hopefully, it was nothing that she should worry about. Perhaps the knowledge she would gain from this visit could be used for the other surviving clones. To minimize suffering. She pulled out her tablet and unlocked it, going through all the reports Jackboot had sent her.

"We are almost at our destination, Doctor." said her escort driving the car.

"Alright, remember your part. We are from a Medical University from Earth, and you're my assistant, I am a professor." She took a name badge for the University of Stanford and clipped it to her white vest. It was a fake, but so cleverly fabricated that only those who dug really deep could even figure it out.

"Yes, Doctor," he said professionally rubbing a hand through his black hair.

Catherine simply nodded. Her escort was very taciturn, but very professional, and did as told. She looked out through the front window and saw the Spencer Residence coming ever closer. She took a deep breath and tried to bury any guilt she was feeling.

**Year: 06/14/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: the City of Fairfield, Spencer's Estate**

Amaranth laid on the living room couch with a box of chocolates and a datapad scouring waypoint, trying to find anything that could give her a starting point for finding Daisy. Unfortunately, she wasn't making much progress. It had been almost an hour since the end of her tutoring sessions; and, throughout the day since Amy dropped the news, one specific thought had been going through Amaranth's mind.

Amaranth placed her manga down. '_I am going to be a big sister. Or rather, Daisy is going to be a big sister.' _She dug into her box of chocolate and popped one into her mouth feeling a flash of guilt.

'_**Despite your origins, I think you will be a good big sister to future sibling based on what I know of human sibling relationships.'**_

'_It is not that. It's just-' _Amaranth let out a sigh. '_Daisy should be here experiencing this, not me.'_

Amaranth felt Nightstalker's frustration and empathy. "_**Amaranth, I told you, you need to stop punishing yourself. I understand it's hard, but you need to just live.'**_

'_I know, it's just hard with what I know. But no matter what, I will be the best big sister I can be!'_

Nightstalker chuckled. '_**Now, that's what I want to hear.**_ _**Anyway, ready for another doctor visit?'**_

Amaranth shrugged. '_I don't know. I mean, I am used to it, and this one wasn't pushy about trying to see me. I just have this worrying feeling.'_

The doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" yelled Jon, followed by the sound of his footsteps.

Curious. Amaranth got up, cleaned up her mess, and headed towards the front door. She straightened her workout clothes on the way. She entered the hall leading to the front door and saw Amy and Jon welcoming two people in. One was a man, Amaranth assumed was the doctor's assistant, And in front of him was a woman of average height but shorter than Amy. She carried a large shoulder bag and wore a pair of glasses over her blue eyes that seemed to analyze everything. Amaranth felt uneasy from looking at the women. But not only that, she also felt an instant dislike- almost hatred- towards her.

'_**Is something wrong, Amaranth? You don't seem to like our guest very much.'**_

Amaranth narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers at the woman. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't even know the woman, yet she felt such negative emotions. '_I don't know, there's something… familiar about her, and I don't like it.'_

Amy saw her just standing there and waved her to come over. "Daisy, come over and meet Dr. Holly and her assistant. They're from the University of Stanford on Earth."

Hesitating for a second, Amaranth walked to meet the doctor. Amaranth noticed that she was as tall as her. Dr. Holly... For some reason, that name didn't fit the woman.

Dr. Holly placed out her hand out for a shake. "You must be Daisy. It's nice to meet you," she said pleasantly.

Amaranth tried to put on a convincing smile, and reluctantly shook Dr. Holly's hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Holly," she said, lying through her teeth.

There was a glint in Holly's eye before she turned towards Amy and Jon. "How about we begin with an interview."

"Alright, let's do this in the living room. It would be much more comfortable than the hallway," said Amy.

"That will be perfect, Mrs. Spencer," said Dr. Holly.

The group went into the living room. Holly and her assistant sat on the couch on the left side of the main couch while the Spencers sat on the main sofa. After Amy brought out refreshments and everyone got comfortable. took a data tablet with a camera out of her bag. Her assistant just sat quietly with his back straight, which unnerved Amaranth for some reason. After typing some stuff into it, she nodded.

"Now, I will be asking some questions. If any of these questions feel too uncomfortable, feel free to let me know. Understand?" Dr. Holly said kindly, but professionally almost like she was trying to keep her distance.

"We understand, ask away," said Jon.

Dr. Holly nodded. "Good, Now be aware this interview will be recorded for future references. Is that alright?" Once the Spencers agreed to it, the doctor continued. "Now, until recently, Daisy suffered from an assortment of autoimmune and genetic disorders that were… terminal, correct?"

The mood shifted slightly as Amaranth, and surely Jon and Amy remembered.

"Yes, for eight years we watched her suffer." Amy wiped a tear from her eye. "We devoted everything we had to help our daughter live better and to find a cure. All the doctors said the same thing: that she would be lucky to make it through another year." she choked as Jon and Amaranth comforted her. "But, it is okay, a miracle happened, and Daisy is as healthy as ever," she said, regaining her composure.

Dr. Holly typed on her datapad, but Amaranth noticed that she was typing a little slower, and there was something in her eyes. Amaranth could have sworn she saw… guilt? After typing, she went on to her next question.

"Was there anything out of the ordinary that happened to your daughter before her miraculous recovery?"

Amy and Jon shook their heads. "Nothing happened, the only thing that happened that day was the meteor shower," said Jon.

"Well, Daisy did go to bed early that night, but that's about it," added Amy.

"Yeah, it was a boring day," added Amaranth. '_Except earlier that day, I met the real Daisy and suffered, actually I'm still suffering from an identity crisis. And later that night, I became Nightstalker's host and beat up some thugs.' _she thought.

Dr. Holly hummed as she typed the information into her Datapad. "Now, from what I read from previous interviews, Daisy made some lifestyle changes and made quite a bit of progress since then?"

Jon nodded proudly. "Yes, I am proud of my little girl. She got her new lease at life and is taking advantage of it. She exercises every morning, even cutting down on sweets which considering her massive sweet tooth…"

"Though we worry she might be pushing herself too hard," added Amy.

"Yes, I wanted to ask about that." Dr. Holly turned her attention to Amaranth and studied her from head to toe. "I can see you made some progress with your body. What is your exercise routine and diet usually like?"

'_**Be sure to fudge a little on your daily routine. Give her the routine Jon and Amy think you do. Don't want her to suspect anything more.'**_

'_Okay.'_

Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling, she answered the question. "Well, I get up at 5:00 am every morning and start with a 3-4 mile run. And as of now, I do 100 (200 in reality) sit-ups, push-ups, and squats. And some weightlifting with 67-72 pound weights (in reality, as of recently it was more like 150 pounds). As for my diet, I drink a protein smoothie every morning after my workout."

Jon and Amy shivered a little at the mention of her 'smoothie' Amaranth also noticed that Dr. Holly had a look of interest and worry? But it was gone as soon as it came.

Dr. Holly typed on her Datapad at a rapid pace before turning her attention back to them. "That brings me to my next question. What does Daisy's diet look like now? Has there been any changes?"

Amaranth coughed tried to figure out how to tell Dr. Holly about Nightstalker's hunger for brains.

"Well, I can eat more now. My tastes, for the most part, stayed the same. I just cut back on the sugar and increased my protein intake."

"She practically eats for two," added Jon with an amused smile. Dr. Holly nodded as she typed some more on the datapad.

"Now, I am curious, what do you put in your smoothies?" she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, the usual: Chocolate, different protein powders, vitamins, and... brains." Holly blinked as she suddenly stopped typing.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that for me?"

"She developed a taste for brains. She puts them in her smoothie for protein," explained Amy. Dr. Holly cocked an eyebrow before typing in the information.

"Yes, I heard that, but I thought it was- nevermind. Okay, on to the next question-"

For the next hour, Dr. Holly asked multiple questions about Amaranth's lifestyle, sleep habits, more questions about her diet, and more questions about any strange behavior since her recovery. One story that seemed to catch her interest was the story of where Amaranth met Joseph and how she reacted. For some reason felt a wave of anger at the woman when the story was told. She didn't know why and quickly buried it. After she asked her questions, she requested to see Amaranth do some exercises. Amaranth agreed to it an, and the group led Dr. Holly and her assistant to Jon's personal Gym. Amaranth was asked to do some simple weightlifting. She held back and only doing a little over half of what she could do and some running on the treadmill. After three sets and 3 miles of running, Dr. Holly decided that was enough for that day, but before she left, she requested a blood sample. The decision was left up to Amaranth since it was her blood. After some thought, she let the doctor get a sample figuring she wouldn't find anything except for a few 'harmless anomalies' like the other doctors had, since Nightstalker could filter most of the extra hormones. After getting her sample, Holly and her assistant left, setting up another appointment for the next day at 6:00 pm. Since dinner was around that time, she was invited. Holly accepted the invitation and left.

**(Later that Night.)**

**Year: 06/14/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: the City of Fairfield, Fairfield Luxury Hotel**

Catherine sat on the relatively luxurious hotel bed staring at her laptop's screen with a laser focus, looking through her notes made during her interview with the Spencer's. She also went through the clone's medical records going back months, while Jerrod, her personal micro-AI, was analyzing the blood sample she had placed in the analyzer attached to her laptop. Catherine let out a tired sigh. She wanted this to be a simple anomaly. A rare case of a flash clone that could live a full life and have a family being spared from further grief and heartache, but instead, she was concerned. Very concerned.

Catherine took a sip of dark roast from her cup as she looked through the part of her notes that worried her. It was apparent she hadn't told her 'parents' her meeting with her donor. That was one worry off her ever-growing list. She didn't want to know what ONI would do if the clone had told them, but there were other worries.

Since her recovery, she went from barely under a hundred pounds to almost 130, gaining approximately thirty pounds in muscle in little over a month! Her parents attributed that to inheriting it from her father and mother. She was well built and both sides of the family had a medical history of having an easier time building muscle. And being tall was a natural assumption to make; but even then, gaining that much even with the strictest of training regiment and dieting in such a short amount of time was out of the norm. Typically, such a thing was impossible. She also seemed to have hit a major growth spurt. Based on her medical records, she was only 5'4 previously, but had grown to almost 5'7 in a little over a month, and seemed to still be growing. It didn't escape Catherine's notice. It was very similar to the effects of the Spartan project's thyroid implant augmentation. Assuming she kept growing at this rate, she would be 6'2 within a few months. Her strange diet was also of concern. Not only she was eating almost double of what a 14-year-old should, but she developed an appetite for brains. She didn't buy the 'for protein' reason. She was also eating a large amount of chocolate and other protein-heavy products.

From what her parents had told Halsey, beside those things, she acted more or less the same. Still, Catherine couldn't help but notice that the clone acted apprehensively around her, and when she thought Catherine wasn't looking the girl kept glaring at her. Her eyes were full of loathing. The same look Daisy-023 had given her, but that was impossible. There was no way the clone would know her. There were so many red flags that the Spencer's should have known something was off with their 'daughter.' Then again, they were probably so relieved that their daughter wasn't dying that they were ignoring these strange occurrences. Based on the notes from the previous doctors, they all viewed it as an anomaly that would set itself straight after puberty. If only they had dug a little deeper.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her laptop's mini-hologram projector came to life, and a sparkling ball of light with a formal butler tone appeared. "Ma'am, the blood analysis is complete, and I believe you will find the results quite intriguing," said the Micro-AI.

"Show me," said Catherine, and at that moment, the blood analysis results popped up. It was a quick and easy analysis. Not as in-depth as a full scan, but it was enough for her needs. And the results caused her to raise an eyebrow. "Interesting," she whispered as she stared at the results. If she was reading this correctly, the clone's hormone levels were a bit higher than the average for a person her age. This wasn't too unusual. It sometimes happened, especially with a family medical history like the Spencers', but she also noticed that all the hormones related to growth and strength development were a little higher than the rest. "Growth hormone, Luteinizing hormone, Follicle-stimulating hormone, Thyroxine stimulating hormone, Adrenocorticotropic hormone, estrogen, and other growth hormones," she said, listing the results on the screen. Plus, in total, everything was slightly higher than in previous results. To someone with her medical knowledge, it was evident that her pituitary gland and hypothalamus were being stimulated to an excessive degree. It would explain the clone's growth spurt, increased strength, endurance, and muscle development; but, it didn't explain the rate of those developments.

If that had been the case, then she should have been suffering from some health complications ; so there had to be something more to this. She had a feeling it was all related to Nightstalker's appearance. It was too much of a coincidence. '_Nightstalker, Daisy's mood swings, and the clone's sudden bout of health... How are they connected?' _

"Show me the genetic analysis," she ordered.

"Right away, ma'am."

A detailed readout of the clone's genetic structure appeared on the screen along with a readout from a couple of months prior. It was as Catherine thought. The clone's genetic structure was somehow repairing itself, or something was fixing it. Either way, it was fascinating and worrisome.

The sound of the room door opening alerted Catherine and her escort ONI agent. Lieutenant junior grade Josh Conner, walked through the door with a hot cup of dark roast and a bag of Chinese food.

"You're late," she said simply returning back to her Lieutenant cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Doctor. I had a feeling I was being followed, so I took an indirect route. Had a damn bird poop on my jacket," he said, showing the white clump on his jacket's front. "I'm going to have to wash this later."

Catherine let out a sigh.

"Well, at least you brought the coffee," she said, taking the life-giving nectar from him after giving him a quick thank you.

"So, what did you find out about our target?" Conner asked, hanging his coat on the rack by the door.

"She has an abnormal amount of growth hormone in her system that was not there before. That Would explain her unusual growth spurt, among other things."

"So, what are you planning?"

"For an ONI agent, you ask a lot of questions."

"Part of the job description," he replied.

"We will personally keep an eye on her for a few more days, and once we leave, I will assign an agent to keep watch for as long as needed," Catherine explained, scrolling away on her laptop, multitasking going through the blood sample results and medical records.

Connor simply nodded. "I am going to get some sleep and let you work. Goodnight, Doctor."

Catherine gave her escort a quick goodnight. He might not be the most enjoyable to be around, but he knew when to leave her alone and let her work. And there was much work to be done. She took a sip of her fresh coffee and cringed. He brought the wrong brand. She needed to go out and get her own coffee.

**(Outside the room.)**

Unknown to them, they were being spied on. The piece of bird poop, sensing no one was looking, slid down the jacket and landed onto the carpeted floor. It slithered its way towards the door and squeezed under it. It went right through, and down the hall. Fortunately, it was empty except for one individual who was just getting off the elevator. The piece of poop quickly slithered towards the elevator. The man was patiently waiting, and once it arrived at the front of his shoe, it changed color from black and white to a reddish-brown.

"Let's see what you have to tell us." the man said, bending down to absorb the small piece of his symbiote. He had been assigned to watch the Spencers and to keep an eye on any doctor that visited them to make sure they didn't find anything too suspicious. He had tampered with a test or two, but overall he had made sure nobody snooped any deeper.

Once it was absorbed, the man processed the information, and his face turned white. "This is bad, ONI is involved. I am going to have to report this to the boss. Damn…" The man quickly pulled out his chatter to report his findings.

**Year: 06/14/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: the City of Fairfield, Downtown**

Amaranth swung through the streets of town, tendrils extending from her arms with each new swing. She wasn't in the best of moods. Usually, she enjoyed swinging through the city. When she swung, flipping and somersaulting, feeling the air through her 'hair,' she felt free and unbound. But she wasn't feeling it right now. In fact, throughout her patrol, something had been bothering her. That woman, Dr. Holly. She seemed so familiar... Every time she thought about the woman, she felt a wave of hatred and anger towards her. But why? She had never met the woman before that was for sure, so why did she have negative feelings towards her?

'_**Penny for your thoughts? Usually, you feel elation during our nightly patrols. ' **_ a concerned Nightstalker asked using a human phrase it picked up.

Amaranth retracted a tendril performing a flip, and landed on the wall of a skyscraper before crawling up the wall. Once she reached the top, she flipped onto its edge and crouched, looking over the city. She took a minute to take in the sights, for no matter how many times she had done this, it always took her breath away.

"_It just… I can't get my mind off that woman. There is something about her…."_

'_**I see. You sure you never met her before? Maybe she just looked very similar to someone you know,' **_it suggested.

Amaranth shook her head. "_No, and I don't think so. I would know if I met someone that looked similar to her."_

'_**Hmmm, well how about you do that thing you do when you look over the city. That will make you feel better.'**_

Amaranth chuckled. Maybe a little roleplay would help distract her. Amaranth cleared her throat and began her short speech. "We are the monster that goes bump in the night; We are the nightmare of all evildoers — the nocturnal hunters of evil. We are the emissaries from hell! Nightstalker!" she yelled from the rooftop, followed by a roar and posed as she pulled her arms back and extended her stingers. It made her feel a little better. Though she did think she needed to rewrite the speech a little.

'_**Better?'**_

"_Not really,"_ she said, retracting her stingers and looking up at the starry night while the wind gently blew through her hair. Sargasso's two moons floated in the black sky.

'_**Hmmm, you know, I know a lot about you, but you don't know much about me. How about this, ask me any question and I will answer to the best of my ability.'**_

Amaranth thought about it. It was right, she didn't know much about it beyond what it had told her when they had first met and some other minor tidbits. She was interested in learning about its past. "_Alright, let's start with something simple. How old are you?"_

'_**By human standards quite old, but by Klyntar standards quite young. We don't keep track of our age. Quite redundant after a while, but if I were to guess somewhere between 200-500 years.' **_it said after a moment of silence.

Amaranth was shocked, she knew it was old, but not that old. And it said it's young by its kind's standards_. "So, you must've been through a lot of hosts?"_

'_**I have been through many hosts. A couple stood out from the rest.'**_

That piqued Amaranth's interest. '_Who?"'_

"_**One was part of an insectoid race. His name is too complicated for the human tongue. He was a brave and honorable warrior. He taught me a lot about those two things. In fact, I gained the stingers from him. And my name."**_

'_Wait, so you didn't originally have stingers?'_

'_**My kind can acquire useful traits from our hosts. Such as the stingers I acquired from my insectoid host.'**_

Amaranth hummed in thought. '_Whatever happened to him?'_

'_**He sacrificed himself to save a ship full of people. But before he did that, he forced me to separate from him and jettisoned me into space so I wouldn't go down with him. I ended up on an asteroid along with a few others of my kind, and went into stasis. Eventually, we were found by our captors.'**_

Sensing Nightstaker's sadness, Amaranth decided to change the subject. '_So, who was your second memorable host?'_

'_**She was a marine who ended up homeless. She was kidnapped off the streets and used as a test subject by my captors. She taught me much about your kind and about the Shadow Doku fighting style. She was a good woman and an excellent warrior.'**_

'_What happened to her?'_

Nightstalker was quiet for a moment, speaking again. _**'We tried to escape a few years ago and failed. They deemed her too much of a risk and…'**_

It didn't need to say anymore. She understood what happened next and felt Nightstalker's sorrow. '_I understand, and I am sorry. '_

_**'Don't be, it's a fair exchange. We both understand each others' pain now.'**_

Amaranth, feeling overwhelmed, tried to think of another question that didn't dig up painful memories. '_Um, so what are others of your kind like? Do you guys have a home planet?'_

_**'We are very much like you humans: varied in personality, abilities, and appearance. We do have a homeworld, but I don't know exactly where it is. I was born in space.'**_

Amaranth was about to ask another question when she felt pain in her stomach. '_Time for a midnight snack. What do you think we should eat tonight?'_

_**'Pizza with bacon, chicken, and chocolate.' **_It said without hesitation.

"_Alright,"_ Amaranth lifted her left arm, and a cheap disposable chatter appeared from her symbiote skin. To avoid the risk of losing her Chatter, which contained all of her information, she took a cheap disposable one found in gift shops and started bringing it with her on patrols mostly for this type of situation. The claws on her fingers morphed into regular fingers to avoid damaging the touch screen. She dialed the number to her favorite Pizza Joint, Mickey's Pizza, the best place in Fairfields. She had saved Mickey, the owner, a few times, and as a thank you, she was given free pizza. It didn't take long for Mickey to pick up.

"_Mickey's Pizza." _said a rough voice coming from the chatter.

"**Hey, Mickey, its Nightstalker."**

A boisterous laugh came from the chatter. "_Hey, Stalker, you sound hungry. Oh, who am I kidding, you always sound hungry. What can I get ya?"_ he joked.

"**Yeah, the usual,"** answered Amaranth.

"_Okay, so a large with extra chicken and chocolate bites with extra chocolate sauce, right?" _he surmised.

"**Yes, please."**

"_Pick up or rooftop delivery."_

Amaranth thought about how the pizza place wasn't too far, and she wanted to do a bit more swinging. "**Pick up, be there in a few."**

"_Alright, it should be ready when you get here," _he said before hanging up.

The chatter went back under her symbiote skin, and her claws returned. She stood and stretched. "Alright, partner, let's go get some pizza."

'_**I can already taste the chocolate.'**_

Amaranth jumped from the roof and extended a tendril. It latched onto the side of a building, and Amaranth swung, extending another tendril, going from building to building. She somersaulted, then performed a forward flip before extending another tendril. She could hear the few people below shouting, and saw them taking pictures of her. She had to admit she enjoyed the attention. Amaranth kept swinging until she heard the sound of breaking glass. She stopped swinging and latched herself onto a nearby building. She looked toward the source and heard yelling coming from a convenience store. Amaranth jumped off the building and landed onto the street. She activated her camouflage and walked towards the front of the store, then crouched. There were four people inside: the cashier, a criminal pointing a handgun at said cashier, and Dr. Holly and her assistant with their hands raised.

'_What are they doing here?'_

"I won't ask again! Give me the money!" she heard the criminal yell through the glass.

'_**That can wait. We need to take care of that scum before he hurts somebody.'**_

Amaranth studied the man. He looked scared and unsure, which meant this was going to be easy. Prey like him usually only required a little scare to be set straight. As Nightstalker taught her, 'Intimidation can be your greatest asset.' So, while he was distracted, she just had to enter and take care of him.

'_**Good, apply the lessons I taught you.'**_

Amaranth stood at her full height and deactivated her camouflage. She opened the reinforced glass door, ringing its electronic bell in the process. The criminal turned around, pointing his gun at her, and as soon he did, she extended a tendril and latched it to his gun arm. She then twisted his wrist, forcing him to drop his gun and began slowly walking towards him. She added a little extra weight to her steps, emphasizing their size difference. She looked down on him, smiling wider and farther back than usual, exposing more of her black teeth and the criminal was now sweating profusely and breathing hard, his poorly shaven face completely soaked. Good, that meant he was scared, implying no further violence had to be used. Amaranth could smell his fear through her symbiote 'hair' tendril. They could smell and sense vibrations in the air allowing her to 'see' around her and find any hidden prey.

Amaranth grabbed his shoulder, her grip tight enough to be uncomfortable, poking his chest hard enough to get her point across. "**You come here again or go anywhere in this city hurting and threatening innocents-" **Amaranth opened her mouth and let out an elongated tongue, licking around the criminal's face causing him to whimper. "**I might find your brain mighty tasty and bite your head off. Do you understand," **she said after retracting her tongue.

The criminal nodded his head comically fast.

"**Good. Now it's clear you didn't want to do this, so I am going to go easy on you and let you go. I highly suggest you rethink your life. " **Amaranth let him go, and he immediately ran out the door..

Amaranth let out a sigh, wondering if she went a little overboard. But she hoped he would choose a better way of life because of her actions.

'_**Either way, he won't be committing any more crimes anytime soon. Let's check on the hostages.'**_

Amaranth turned her attention to the cashier. She could see from the girl's name tag that her name was Arin. She was relatively short, about Amaranth's height when she had been sick. Arin was staring at her wide-eyed and mouth open, looking at her up and down; she was trembling and hyperventilating.

Amaranth stepped closer to the counter. "**Are you okay?" **she asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

Arin breathing steadied as she calmed herself down. She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm alright, I just never thought I would be held at gunpoint or saved by the famous Nightstalker." she shook her head. "Sorry, I'm a little woozy."

"**It's alright, I will check on the others. Take a minute to get your bearings." **Amaranth then turned her attention towards Dr. Holly and her assistant. She walked towards them, burying her immediate reaction of dislike for the woman. Amaranth noticed as she walked towards them that Dr. Holly was studying her like she was a specimen of a science experiment. It was understandable. The doctor had never seen something like her and was likely coming up with a million hypotheses on how she ticked; but it didn't make her any less unnerved. "**Are you two okay?**

Dr. Holly nodded. "Yes, thank you, Nightstalker." She looked at her, examining every part of her body. "Fascinating, your skin seems to be made of some oily substance, and your body is extremely malleable." she hummed placing a hand under her chin. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask a couple of questions."

"**Uh, sorry, I have places to be and a patrol to complete, but maybe later if I run into you." **Amaranth turned around ready to go and get her pizza, and leave Dr. Holly. That's when Arin called her.

"Hey, before you go, I got something for you." Arin bent down behind the counter and, after a few moments, came back up with two boxes labeled 'Extreme Choco bars: Now with extra coco' "Take them as thanks. They are extras sent to us by accident. I heard you love chocolate."

'_**Take them. We can eat a box on the way and save the rest for later.' **_Nightstalker said excitedly.

Amaranth chuckled and walked to the counter and took the boxes of chocolates. "**Thank you, I will enjoy these. I have to go, stay safe," **she said as she headed out the door. She latched a tendril on the nearest building and swung in the direction towards Mickey's Pizza where her dinner for the night awaited.

**(Back at the store.)**

Catherine stared at the store door deep in thought. As unexpected as tonight's events had been, her encounter with Nightstalker had proved to be very informative. It was almost 7'0 tall and made of some oily substance that was extraordinarily malleable and elastic. It was also quite strong, its body displaying a muscular frame. Her claws and elbow blades seemed quite sharp. It had large inhuman eyes that were devoid of pupils; so it was possible she had some sort of advance eyespot. If so, how good was its eyesight? And what about her other senses? These were questions for later, but three things stood out to Catherine: its apparent fondness for chocolate, threatening to eat someone's brain, and its voice that despite being distorted and having a reverb sounded familiar.

'_Chocolate. Brains. Just like… No, it couldn't be, could it? Then there's the voice…' _Catherine turned towards her escort who was taking a datapad out of his jacket. While Nightestalker, the cashier, and the thug were distracted, she had signaled Cooner use his datapad camera and mic to record the whole thing putting it away before Nightstalker turned towards them. "Did you record everything?" she asked quietly.

Conner simply nodded. "Yes, Doctor."

"Good. We need to hurry back to the hotel," she said before quickly leaving the convenience store heading straight for the hotel.

**(Sometime later)**

**Year: 06/4/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: the City of Fairfield, Fairfield Luxury Hotel**

Catherine sat on her bed working on her laptop and datapad as her escort slept beside her. while her escort slept beside her. She went through notes on the clone's condition, recovery, and her blood results. She also watched the video footage and recording of her encounter with Nightstalker, as well as playing a recording of her voice.

"Play it again," she commanded a third time.

"Yes, doctor," answered Jarrod.

"**Are you okay?" **Nightstalker's voice came from her Laptop's speakers.

Catherine placed a hand under her chin in thought. "Hmmm, play again, but try to get rid of the reverb and distortion."

"That would be difficult ma'am since this isn't an edited recording, but I will try. One moment please," he said.

It didn't take long for the Micro-AI to finish its edits. Once done, it played the recording again but this time it was a lot less distorted, and the reverb was virtually gone. "Are you okay?" said a familiar voice of a certain physically and mentally 14-year old girl.

Catherine's eyes widened as she just stared in shock. "Play it again," she said.

"Are you okay?" repeated the familiar voice.

"Again," said Catherine in further disbelief.

"Are you okay?" said the voice of Daisy or, more accurately, her flash clone.

Catherine just stared at the screen. She couldn't believe it, but the evidence was there, and it made sense. If the flash clone was Nightstalker, then it would explain her sudden recovery, her rapid growth, and her appetite. But the question now was: what exactly had happened to the clone and how was it all connected.

"What is happening? I'll need to keep a close eye on the clone tomorrow." Halsey whispered, hoping she was wrong. If she was right and reported this to ONI, she knew what they would do. And the Spencer's would suffer more heartache.

"Is something wrong, Ma'am?" asked Jarrod.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep."

"Alright, Ma'am, have a good night." wished Jarrod before turning off.

Catherine nodded and closed her laptop before laying back in her bed. But she couldn't go to sleep. Her mind raced, hypothesizing on what was happening to the clone ranging from possible infection from a new disease to some sort of parasite, and the worry of the consequences of what she had learned.

**Year: 06/14/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: Life Foundation Research facility a few miles from Fairfields**

Ronald shook his head at the news brought him. And to think that the night had been going so well too. "Alright, so you're telling me that ONI is sniffing around the Spencer's residents, and are interested in the suspected host?" he said, wiping the drops of sweat from his forehead.

"_Yup, boss, that's what I hear. So what are you going to do?"_

That was a good question. What was Ronald going to do? There was only one thing he could do. "Bootstrap, keep a closer eye on the ONI agents and notify me of any suspicious activity."

"_On it, bootstrap cutting off."_ said bootstrap before disconnecting.

Ronald narrowed his eyes. He was going to have to send them in. "Sentry, send the order to the retrieval team. Began retrieval tomorrow night around 7:00 pm. Have them do a complete cleanup and make sure it looks like an accident."

"_Orders sent, Director."_

"Good," he said as he let out a relaxed sigh. With Juri on the retrieval team, he had nothing to worry about. She always got her target. Ronald leaned back, smiling to himself. "Mr. Drake gets his symbiote back, and I avoid losing my employment or worse. Now, he needed to make preparations to have that area blocked off and have containment and biohazard protocols put in place for their returning guests. Hopefully this time there won't be any problems.

**Year: 06/14/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: the City of Fairfield, Spencer's Estate**

Amaranth was struggling.

Sweat was pouring down her brow, her face crunched in intense concentration. Her eyes were focused, squinting with intense concentration at the challenge she was facing. This was the last trial, and after this, her torture would be finally over. Amaranth gripped her pencil tighter as she went deeper into thought. She only had less than 30 minutes to complete the challenge. She couldn't fail; otherwise, her freedom would be in jeopardy. And for some reason, Nightstalker wasn't helping!

'_**Amaranth, I am not going to do your math homework for you. You have to do this on your own. I have given you enough hints,**_' chided Nightstalker.

Amaranth let out a mixture of a sigh and sputter, laying back in her chair and looking around the family library/classroom. '_But you know how bad I am at math_,' she thought, sitting back up and staring down at her last math problem as if the answer was going to appear if she willed it hard enough.

'_**Which is why you need to do this on your own. You made it to the last question, and the sooner you get it done, the more free time you get later to read your mangas or work on your speech. Plus, Dr. Holly will be here in a few minutes**_**.'**

'I know' Amaranth let out a wasn't looking forward to meeting her again and worse, she was staying for dinner. She still couldn't figure out why she had such negative feelings towards her. It was so confusing and frustrating! Amaranth tapped her pencil against her desk, when it suddenly hit her. She scribbled down her answer and how she came to said answer. Once done, she slammed her pencil down and stood up in triumph. "I did it!"

'_**See, I knew you could do it. Now you have the rest of the day free.**_'

Amaranth smiled to herself. '_Yeah, after Dr. Holly's visit_,' she thought with some exasperation. She looked down at herself, she was a mess. She checked the time on her chatter and saw that she had a little over 25 minutes to change and freshen herself up. She quickly exited the library, going through the living room and while passing by the kitchen, could hear the sound of clanging pots and pans. The aromatic scent of seasoning hit Amaranth's nose as she passed. Amaranth headed up the stairs straight to her room. After closing and locking the door behind her, she went straight to her drawer and rummaged through it. She felt Nightstalker's oily goopy form ooze out of the pores of her back to hover next to her face.

"What should I wear? This one, or this one?" she asked, pulling a white shirt and a midnight blue shirt that had a black collar and sleeve cuffs.

"**You should go with the blue one with a pair of black pants and those new shoes you bought."**

Amaranth smirked knowingly. "So, pretty much dressed like your color scheme." she chuckled. "Hmmm, it is getting a little chilly, and I really like the design of your jacket form… Yeah, let's go with that."

Amaranth took out her outfit and put it on. She was now wearing a midnight blue shirt with black pants and black shoes with midnight blue soles. "Now for the finishing touch." She felt Nightstalker coat itself on the top half of her body, shapeshifting into a midnight blue and black zip-up hood. Amaranth looked at herself in the mirror then nodded in approval. She then brushed her hair, with Nightstalker helping with the hard tangled areas.

When she was done, she opened the drawer containing her candy stash. She pulled out one of the new Choco bars and headed out the she walked downstairs, she heard the doorbell ring.

"The doctor is here, great," she muttered.

Once she made it down the stairs, she saw that Jon and Amy were talking to Dr. Holly and her assistant. Amaranth took a deep breath and walked towards them while munching on her chocolate bar. Amy noticed her enter the room and greeted her, "Ah, Daisy, we were about to call you. Dr. Holly was just about to tell us what she had planned for the interview."

Dr. Holly nodded towards Amaranth with a smile. There was something different about her. She seemed to be looking at her with a more focused eye.

"Hello, Daisy, I hope you're doing well." Her eyebrows knitted at the sight of Amaranth's chocolate bar. "Excuse me- if you don't mind me asking- what are you eating and what brand?"

"Um, Choco brand chocolate. Why?" she answered, not liking the frown that creased the doctor's face. But it disappeared just as it came.

"I see." Holly said before clearing her throat before turning back to Jon and Amy. "Anyway, I was thinking of having you do some more of your exercises. Specifically, some more weightlifting and running. Then we can test your reflexes. Nothing too extreme, just a simple game of catch. Also, I would like to ask some more questions." She looked over at Amaranth. "But, I see your daughter isn't wearing her workout clothes, so I believe it would be best to start with the questions. Also, that is an interesting choice of colors."

Amaranth smiled. "Thank you, I just bought this outfit the other day."

"Hmmm, I see. The color scheme and pattern remind me of your local vigilante. Nightstalker, I believe her name was."

Amy sighed. "Ever since she appeared, Daisy has become an instant fan. She never misses a news report about her." she chuckled. "She, as you can see, bought an outfit based on her color scheme."

"I see, well I believe we should go get comfortable. I have a small list of questions to ask."

Like the day previously, the group went into the living and sat down across from each other. After getting comfortable, Dr. Holly took her datapad out of her purse while her assistant just sat quietly. She tapped on it a few times then adjusted the camera on the pad.

"Alright, now the first question is for Daisy and it is quite… personal," Dr. Holly's let out a sigh; it was strange that her eyes seemed so full of guilt. "How did it feel when you started to walk after eight years? What did you feel when you miraculously recovered?"

Amaranth was quiet, her fists clenched as she tried not only to formulate the best way to explain her feelings. Why was she so angry at the woman for a question she was able to answer with no problem before?

"It was the greatest thing I ever felt. Eight years. Eight years of unending pain. Eight years of feeling my body slowly shutting down. Eight years of a growing list of needles and pills. Eight years of my parents watching me silently suffer as they watch me waste away. Eight years of ever-increasing helplessness. And I am free from all of that!" she choked.

"Daisy," said Amy placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'_**Amaranth.' **_comforted Nightstalker.

Amaranth kept talking. "I'm sorry for my outburst, but you have no idea what it was like to be in that state. Growing weaker by the day, knowing I was going to die very soon."

Dr. Holly looked down and looked guilty?

"I am sorry…. I should have known my question would bring strong emotions out of you. Would you like to take a minute before moving on?"

"No, I am alright now. Go on."

For over thirty minutes, Dr. Holly kept asking questions. Some were minor, like inquiring about Amaranth's interest, but some were more personal, like how everyone was doing and if there were any problems. It was strange. It was like she cared on a deeper level than expected for a stranger. A loud ringing sound was heard from the kitchen. Amy got up from the sofa.

"Oh, the roast is ready. Excuse me, but I have to set up dinner. Can we stop for a minute?" she asked.

"No problem. In fact, this would be an excellent time to take a break. I admit I was getting hungry," said Dr. Holly.

"Glad to hear it. I'll get the food out. Daisy, can you come to help me set up the table?" asked Amy.

"Yes, Mom," Amaranth said quickly.

Amaranth got up and followed Amy into the kitchen, the smell of roast hitting her nose. While Amy finished up the main dish and prepared the sides, Amaranth was setting up the table. Throughout the entire thing, she couldn't help but think about the questions that Dr. Holly asked.

'_**What's wrong, Amaranth? I can feel that you're disturbed by something. It's Dr. Holly again, isn't it?'**_

Amaranth placed a plate on the table.

'_Yeah, I feel like she's lying about something, and she seems a little too interested in my personal life. I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid, but something feels off.'_ Amaranth placed the last plate on the table.

'_**Don't doubt your instincts. If you feel that something is 'off' about her, then keep a close eye on her.'**_

'_Yeah, I guess that's all I can do for now.' _thought Amaranth as she finished setting the table.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Three large black vans crossed the bridge in the middle of the starry night, speeding towards the Spencers estate with the full moon high in the black sky. In the back of the lead van were two figures. One was a young woman of Korean descent with purple eyes, and hair dyed a crimson red. She wore a black and crimson collared catsuit with a black widow pattern on the back, a black high-neck sleeveless top underneath, and black fingerless gloves with crimson designs. This was Juri Han, codenamed Widow. She had been 'hired' by the Life Foundation to be used as one of their first guinea pigs, and later their personal agent for matters that required a person of a specific nature. The second person was a muscular behemoth of a man standing a little over 7'0 tall. He had tanned skin, brown eyes, and short curly hair. He had a blank expression on his face and wore a black shirt with a pair of slightly worn brown cargo pants and work boots. This was Hugo Armstrong, codenamed Bludgeon. He had been the simple muscle for hire on Imber before being hired by the Life Foundation.

Juri looked at her nails before a black and crimson oily mass secreted from her skin and covered her hand glove, replacing her nails with crimson claws. She flexed her claws, a predatory grin spreading across her face. This was the first time that she was sent to retrieve a symbiote with a host. She and her symbiote, Widow, were looking forward to seeing it and its host struggle to avoid capture. And she was going to have so much fun with the witnesses.

'_**Can I eat them?' **_asked a distorted feminine voice.

'_No, we need to leave something behind for the police to avoid raising eyebrows,' _Juri felt Widow's disappointment. '_But I am pretty sure one body won't hurt.'_

Widow was elated at that news. '_**And we get to play with them before killing, right?'**_

Juri let out a cruel chuckle. '_Of course,' _she answered.

"Remember, Juri. We are here to retrieve the symbiote and possibly the host, so don't waste too much time."

She looked at her muscle bound partner. The new guy Hugo, despite his appearance and demeanor, was far from a simple-minded brute. He was just straight to the point. Do the job and don't waste time; no more, no less. In short, he was no fun, and to him, this was a job. His partner was the same.

To Juri, it was playtime, a chance to let her crueler side out and revel in the agony she and Widow were about to inflict.

"I know," she sneered and crossed her arms. "You know you should have that stick removed from your ass. It can't be comfortable." Widow took a blood stained knife out of her catsuit twirling it fondly thinking of all the people she killed with it. Some innocent. Some guilty. But in the end it didn't matter. Being able to kill is all that mattered to her. Hugo let out a 'humph.'

"I treat it like a job, not a field trip. I suggest you do the same."

'_**Killjoy.' **_remarked Widow.

Before she could give a smartass remark, the driver spoke to them through the intercom system.

"_We are almost to target's destination. ETA:5-10 minutes. Prepare to disembark."_

Juri let out a dark chuckle. "And the fun is about to begin.

Hugo narrowed his eyes. "Remember, get the girl, clean up, and get out. No playing around."

Juri rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, whatever you say, _dad_." she mocked.

Hugo merely let out a gruff confirmation, and the two spent the rest of the trip in silence.

**Year: 06/14/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: the City of Fairfield, Spencer's Estate**

Amaranth took a few bites out of her pot roast before moving on to the mashed potatoes. Dinner had been more or less pleasant. Amy and Jon asked Dr. Holly and her assistant, Jacob- at least she thought that was his name- questions about their lives, schooling, hobbies, etc. While Jacob gave short, simple answers, Dr. Holly's were more detailed, rehearsed almost. But for every answer she gave, in the back of Amaranth's mind, a voice screamed 'Lies! Lies! Lies!'. She didn't know why, but Amaranth knew that the doctor was lying. It took Amaranth a bit of will power to keep herself from calling out the women every time she answered.

"Is something wrong, my little flower? You're picking at your food," asked Jon, breaking Amaranth out of her thoughts.

Amaranth looked up from her plate at Daisy's father. "Oh, it's nothing, just thinking… hmm... about the new manga volume of Mobile Space Knight ShadowKaiser. I heard the next volume is going to be a real plot twist, and they're going to introduce ShadowKaiser's power-up form: Black sword saint Shadow DaiKaiser. Since I'm better, maybe I'll be able to cosplay as the main lead in the upcoming convention." she said, partially lying.

Amy nearly choked on her food at the remark. "I never understood the interest in dressing up as fictional characters," she said.

'_**I believe the phrase 'Hello, pot, I'm kettle.' would be appropriate.' **_commented Nightstalker.

Amaranth couldn't agree more. She understood, after learning about what Amy considered her embarrassing younger years, why she wasn't too keen on her interests in anime. It was, ironically, funny. Amaranth and Jon gave each other knowing looks when Amy wasn't paying attention.

Dr. Holly took a bite of mash potatoes before wiping her mouth. "That's interesting, mind telling me what the story is about, Daisy?"

"Well, it's about an amnesiac girl who is trying to find out who she is with the help of an AI-equipped, advanced, super robot named Shadowkaiser. Throughout the story, they fight this monster in human skin who kidnapped people and changed them into mindless soldiers to use in his army and fight the rebellion. And as of recent volumes, there are hints and build-up to a big reveal. I heard it will be a real plot twist. I can't wait for the coming volume set to be released in a couple of months." she said excitedly, forgetting who she was talking to.

Dr. Holly looked down at her plate of food, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. "I see, that's… An interesting story," she said after a few moments.

Jon placed a hand under his chin. "You know, one of my clients is a professional costume designer, and he owes me a favor. I will give him a call tomorrow and see if he can recreate that costume."

Before Amaranth could respond, the doorbell rang. Jon placed his utensils down and wiped his mouth.

"I wonder who comes out here this time of night. I'll get it," he said as he got up and walked out of the kitchen.

**(a few moments later)**

Jon walked down the hall towards the front door. Whoever was at the door was still ringing the doorbell, irritating Jon a little. Who would come at this time of the night?

"Hold on, I'm coming," he said.

He made it to the front door and twisted the knob. He opened it up to be met with a surprising sight. A Korean woman with purple hair and wearing a black and red catsuit was at his front door, with a disturbing smile on her face. Behind her were three large vans with fifteen heavily armed and armored men coming out of them, with the biggest man he had ever seen leading them.

Jon stood still, his military training kicking in as he studied the situation. The armored men were wearing a variant of ODST armor and were armed with M7S silenced SMGs. In short, he needed to be careful and avoid giving them a reason to shoot. "What's the meaning of this? Who are you?" he asked.

The women let out an exaggerated gasp. "Oh my, you're right, how rude of us. My name is Juri. My associates and I are here to retrieve stolen property that we believe your daughter has." A blood-curdling smile spread across her face. "Now, would you kindly take me to her."

"I don't know what you are talking about. My daughter doesn't have anything that belongs to whoever you work for, so please leave." Jon said defiantly.

Juri let out a mocking chuckle that put Jon on edge. "Oh, come on now. Your daughter was weeks from being on death's door and then the next day she's lifting weights and exercising like she hadn't been sick for years. You can't tell me you weren't a little suspicious. Or are you that dense? Or maybe just in denial. Now, either take me to her, or I will have to be more persuasive."

Jon immediately tried to slam the door in her face only to be wrapped in a black and crimson slime coming out of her arm. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it is rude to slam the door in a person's face?" she mocked as she lifted him a few inches from the ground. "Now, take me to your daughter."

"Jon!" screamed a voice.

"Dad!" Screamed another.

Jon turned his head and saw his wife and daughter with Dr. Holly and her assistant, who took out a pistol from his jacket and pointed it at the woman holding him hostage.

Amaranth froze, a massive pit in her stomach formed when she saw Jon being held by black and crimson symbiote goop coming out of the intruding woman's arm. '_They found us. It's my fault. If I had just stayed in my wheelchair-'_

'_**Amaranth, you need to focus. We need to get your Dad out of her grip and find a way out of this situation.'**_

'_Right,' _she said, focusing. Nightstalker was right. She needed to focus on finding a way out of this situation. Everything else could wait.

Nightstalker then started softly, almost hesitantly. '_**Amaranth, listen to me. This is life or death, and-' **_Nightstalker hesitated. '_**You might have to kill-'**_

'_What?! No! I can't-"_

'_**I know you don't want to, but she isn't just your average thug. She has a corrupted symbiote. She is a killer that won't hesitate to murder you and everyone else here. I hoped you wouldn't have to face this type of situation anytime soon; but this is life or death, and right now, it is either us or them. '.**_

Amaranth clenched her fist. Logically she knew she would one day have to kill in self-defense. Still, she couldn't even think about it now, despite the people in question clearly being vile- especially the one holding Jon hostage. She just couldn't do it!

Jon struggled to free himself from his restraints. "Get out of here!" he shouted, breaking Amaranth out of her thoughts. "They are after Dai-" symbiote goop covered Jon's mouth, gagging him.

"Yap, Yap, Yap. Just keep your mouth shut." said the woman, making a talking motion with her free hand. She turned her attention back to them. "I would put that down if I were you. You might hit poor Jon-" she said, mockingly shaking him a little. "And besides," more of the symbiote flowed out of her skin and clothes, covering her. In moments the woman was replaced by a black and crimson spider monster. She was shaped similarly to Amaranth when she was in her Nightstalker mode, except this symbiote seemed to also assimilate her suit. She had a different pattern, with the majority of her body being black with crimson lines, and a black widow symbol on her chest. She had short thick Gorgon-like hair, and her mouth had four mandibles- two on each side- complemented by rows of razor-sharp crimson teeth. Her free hand had crimson claws, and four black spider legs sprouted from her back, each tipped with a crimson talon. "**Your little peashooter won't work on us," ** she said to everyones' shocked faces. "**Now, Daisy, come over here. We don't want your father to get hurt." **Her tendrils tightened around Jon, causing him to groan. "**Do we," **she said, her permanent smile somehow becoming wider.

"DAD!" Amaranth went forward.

Amy grabbed Amaranth's shoulder and pulled her back away from the monster in front of them. "Who are you!? What... Do you want my daughter!?" asked a trembling Amy, keeping Amaranth behind her.

"**You can call us Widow. We just want her to give back my boss's property. Give her to us or else." **she let out a dark, demonic chuckle.

"And if we refuse." Dr. Holly asked with unusual calm.

"**Everyone dies starting with him," **she said, pointing her head towards Jon and squeezing him slightly. "**But if your daughter comes quietly we will leave you all alone," **

"No!" Amy cried.

Amaranth heard Nightstalker growl. '_**She is lying! As soon as you give yourself up, she and her allies will kill everyone anyway. Disgusting!'**_

Amaranth knew Nightstalker was right, and knew what she had to do. It was time, she was going to reveal her secret. The closest thing she had to a family had already suffered enough, and she was going to fight with every fiber of her being to protect them. She was going to fight even if it meant sacrificing her life.

'_**Amaranth, I am with you until the end. I will keep the promise I made to you. This is the moment that everything I taught you will be put to the test.'**_

'_Thank you, Nightstalker; now let us show them why we are the emissaries from hell.'_

"STOP!" screamed Amaranth. She stepped forward, ignoring Amy's attempts at stopping her. "Put him down and leave them out of this! It's us you want."

Widow chuckled. "**So, you finally decided to make the smart choice, eh? Alright, here you go," **she said as she unceremoniously flung Jon towards the group. He slid a little across the floor. Dr. Holly's assistant quickly ran to his side and helped him up, allowing Jon to catch his breath.

Amaranth stepped closer towards Widow.

"Daisy, don't!" Jon choked out.

Amaranth clenched her fist, holding back her tears. "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad, I have been keeping a couple of secrets from you." Amaranth wiped away her tears, and her eyes hardened.

"Daisy, what are you talking about?" Amy was about to step forward towards Amaranth but was stopped by Dr. Holly shaking her head.

"**Be a good girl and come with me if you want them to live," **she said.

Amaranth smirked. "I don't think so. I'm not stupid. You were going to kill them anyway, even if I surrendered, and I won't let that happen. If you think you're going to capture Nightstalker and me or hurt them, then you have another thing coming. Prepare to face the protector of the night! The emissaries of hell!" Suddenly, Amaranth's 'jacket' lost its shape. turning into an ever-spreading slime that quickly covered her entire being and replacing the physically 14-year-old girl with the 7-foot tall monstrous protector of the night. "_**NIGHTSTALKER!" **_ Amaranth jumped forward and rammed into Widow, sending both of them out the door and onto the pavement rolling over a few times as they wrestled with each other.

Widow was able to block the attack with her spider legs and reduce most of the damage. She then used those same legs to throw Amaranth off her. Amaranth was tossed into the air and landed back onto her feet. She suddenly felt movement behind her and dodged right, narrowly avoiding a punch from a fist the size of her torso. She landed on her feet, away from the newcomer and studied him. The newcomer was another host like her and Widow, except for it was obviously a man- an 8-foot hulk of a man. The symbiote covering him was solid blackish green, his arms and knuckles were covered with white bony armor growths, and he had razor-sharp white teeth, and serrated diamond-shaped eyes.

'_**Careful, Amaranth, this one is a lot stronger than you, and likely more experienced like his partner.'**_

'_Right, avoid his punches. Easy enough, he looks slower than us.' _

"**Damn it, Widow! I told you not to play around, quick and simple!" **shouted the green giant.

Widow got up from the ground, no worse for wear. "**I did, Bludgeon. The girl pretended to surrender and caught me off guard," **she said in a mocking innocent tone.

"**Bullshit, you allowed this to happen. We will talk about this later." **Bludgeon then pointed at Amaranth. "**Everybody open fire." **

Amaranth felt multiple presences beside her and heard multiple 'clicks.' She looked to her side and saw armored men wearing ODST armor standing in front of their bulletproof vans, aiming their guns at her. Popping sounds filled the air and Amaranth was suddenly bombarded by a storm of bullets. Usually bullets would be nothing but a nuisance to her and Nightstalker, but this time it was different. Pain erupted from every bullet as they pierced her symbiote skin and exploded into miniature flames. They were using some sort of incendiary rounds. Amaranth lifted her arms to shield herself. Her forearms thickened and widened, forming small shields to provide a little relief.

"_**Quickly subdue her while she is distracted!" **_yelled the one named Bludgeon.

Amaranth looked through the gap between her arms and saw three of the armored men each carrying a gun by the hip. Each weapon had a dish at the end of their long barrels and was connected to some backpack by a thick cable. Amaranth was hit by a high pitch sound and, letting out a distorted roar, was forced to her knees, covering her head in agonizing torment. The pain was worse than that time she and Nightstalker had been in the MRI machine. Her symbiote skin form rippled and convulsed, but fortunately, Nightstalker was able to maintain shape. The group slowly moved towards her, moving in front of their bosses.

'_**We... have... to... take… out... the… source… of… that… noise.' **_Nightstalker grunted out.

'_I...know…' _Amaranth tried to focus through the pain and lifted an arm from her head. If she could just form a tendril, she could knock them off their feet and-

'**BANG!'**

'**BANG!'**

'**BANG!**

Two bodies fell to the ground, with one of them being one of the hired guns carrying the sound weapon. The others were distracted, focusing on the source of the gunfire and firing back, giving Amaranth just enough wiggle room to move. She formed a tendril and with a mighty swing, knocked the last of the sound weapon carrying thugs off their feet and into the side of a nearby van, knocking them out. Amaranth instantly got back onto her feet, ignoring the pulsing pain in her head.

"**Damn it, Widow, see why I told not to play around! All teams, take care of them!" **he gestured to Daisy's parents, Dr. Holly, and her assistant. "**Widow and I will deal with the target." **ordered Bludgeon.

"**NO!" **By instinct, Amaranth ran towards the nearest thug, unsheathing her stingers. She stabbed the thug, piercing through his chest armor like a needle through a cloth, and lifted him up from the ground. The hired gun croaked before going limp. Amaranth gasped, stepping back. She removed her blood-soaked stingers from the freshly made corpse and it to fall to the ground. Her hands shook as she stared at the body. "**What… What have I done…"** Amaranth didn't get a chance to further contemplate her actions when Nightstalker yelled.

'_**Watch out!'**_

Amaranth suddenly felt her body move on its own, dodging Bludgeon's armored fist.

'_**Amaranth, keep focus!'**_

'_I… I killed him.'_

'_**Amaranth,' **_Nightstalker moved Amaranth's body, jumping back and narrowly dodging Widow's claw-tipped spider legs.

"**What's wrong? Was that your first kill? Don't worry, it gets easier after the first time. But unfortunately, you won't get another chance." **taunted Widow.

'_I… I didn't mean to.'_

'_**Amaranth!' **_yelled Nightstalker, breaking Amaranth out of her daze. '_**You need to focus on the matter at hand, or we will die. You will die! Your family will die!' **_

Nightstalker was right. She needed to focus. Her family was in danger because of her, and she'd be damned if she let anything happen to them. Amaranth took back control of her body and unsheathed her stingers going into a fighting stance. She didn't want to kill again, but she would if she had to. She would bear that burden if it meant protecting the closest thing she had to a family! Amaranth charged at Widow, stingers ready. She swiped her right then left, repeating the process with an intense fury and determination she never had before.

Widow cackled, dodging and blocking every swipe with practiced grace. "**What's this? Finally got your shit together? Good, it's more fun when my victims struggle in false hope. And when we incapacitate you," **she chuckled. "**I think I will have a little fun with your family. Their screams will-"**

"**Shut up!" **she screamed, landing an angry swipe followed by a high kick in Widow's face, sending her flying back into a van and creating a large hole. Amaranth chuckled a little, enjoying shutting the psychopath up. She saw as Bludgeon ran to his partner and pulled her out of the truck. While they were busy Amaranth looked towards the hired guns firing at her family. Jon and Jacob were firing back from the front door but they needed help.

'_**Amaranth, the body, grab his weapon and use those against them!' **_

Amaranth, ignoring the pit forming in her stomach, used her tendrils to grab the gun and the owners freshly made corpse. "**DAD, take this and take cover!" **she screamed tossing the bodies and weapons, aiming for the front door. She then ran towards the group of hired guns, extending an extra-long tendril and performing a broad sweep. She knocked the group down onto the ground, ignoring the pain from the incoming bullets. The corpse landed on the front porch. Jon quickly grabbed the guns and dragged the body inside while their attackers were preoccupied. Good, the extra firepower would help them.

'_**That should even the odds for them,' **_commented Nightstalker.

Amaranth suddenly felt vibrations in the air behind her. She turned around to be met by a furious Widow trying to claw at her. She narrowly dodged the first attack and barely blocked the second with her stingers.

"**I am going to rip you apart for that, you brat," **screamed Widow. She then brought two of her razor-sharp spider legs onto Amaranth.

Amaranth parried one of the legs away and was stabbed in the shoulder by the other, letting out a painful roar. Widow expanded her mandibles, shooting out a gooey liquid that covered Amaranth's face and her upper torso blinding her. She let out a deafening roar as it sizzled and burned against her symbiote's skin. It was some sort of acid, and her pain was soon compounded by something slamming her into the ground with the force of a truck. The pain was almost unbearable as she was hit repeatedly until it just suddenly stopped, and she felt a grip tighten around her. Her insides felt like hell and she could feel what she assumed were fractured bones poking her insides while Nightstlaker rapidly knitted them back together, numbing the pain. The acid weakened then lost its potency, allowing Nightstalker to heal itself and her at a faster rate. Amaranth let out a painful groan.

'_**I'm healing you, just hold on. We will get out of this.'**_

Her sight returned, and she saw she was pinned to the ground by the muscle-bound brute bludgeon.

"**No-" **Amaranth struggled to get free, putting all of her strength into it. She growled and roared like an animal, even resorting to biting, but to no avail. Amaranth couldn't give up. She would not give up! She got her family and the others into this mess! This was her fault and her responsibility. If she didn't get out, her family would die because of her.

'_**Amaranth, stop struggling. I… I have an idea. It's… risky, but it is our only chance….' **_

Amaranth stopped struggling. '_You sound hesitant. What is it?'_

'_**I was waiting until your body was stronger and further along the healing process, but this situation… Listen, I can induce a fight or flight response in your body and trick your body into using 100% of its strength. That combined with flooding your system with adrenaline and noradrenaline will provide more than enough strength to dispose of these attackers.'**_

'_So it's like a limiter release or overdrive. What's the catch?'_

'_**Your body will be pushed to the very limit. It will be tearing itself apart with every movement, and you will be in an extreme state of fight or flight. Your mind will only be clear enough to differentiate between friend and foe.' **_Amaranth felt Nightstalker's concern. '_**You will be in excruciating pain. I do everything I can to minimize the damage, but you will have to eat brains to maintain the healing. You... could die from this. Do you want to do this?'**_

Amaranth turned her head and saw Jon and Holly's assistant firing their guns at the mercenaries. She knew what needed to be done.

'_Do it.' _Amaranth said simply.

Nightstalker was silent for a moment. _**'Alright, it will take a few moments. Prepare yourself. Your body can only handle this for maybe 3-5 minutes.'**_

Amaranth stopped struggling and took a deep breath preparing herself. If she was going to die, she would do it while protecting Daisy's parents. She owed them at least that much for stealing Daisy's life. No, she wasn't going to die. She was going to protect her family and save Daisy. She was going to make sure Jon and Amy got their daughter back!

Bludgeon turned his head towards Widow, who was standing over Amaranth, ready to inflict much pain on her. "**Go help the rest of the team clean up. No more playing around, understand?"**

Widow let out a dark chuckle. "**Alright," **she then bent down and whispered to Amaranth. "**Give up? Good, I am going to enjoy making sure your family dies a quick and agonizing death so I can drag their lifeless bodies out here for you to see or rather what's left of them.`` **She then got up and walked away towards Amaranth's home.

"**No, I won't let you," **Amaranth said quietly as she felt her strength slowly returning.

Widow stopped and looked at Amaranth. "**Oh, what was that? I can't hear you. Begging for your parents' life?"**

**BGM: **** watch?v=DbXVcu-Jgq**

"**I said-"** With a sudden surge of energy and ease, Amaranth lifted Bludgeon off of her, sending him back into a nearby wooded area. Amaranth wobbly got up onto her feet.

"**I WON'T LET YOU BASTARDS KILL THEM! LIMITOR OVERDRIVE!" **she roared with an immense fury and anger as her muscles and veins bulge and her hair suddenly waved wildly like an angry flame.

Widow stepped back.

"**What the-" **Widow couldn't finish her sentence as she was suddenly punched with a speed and force unseen from Amaranth before. Widow was knocked back before landing and skidding on the ground halfway towards the house. Still, it wasn't over. Before she could gather her bearings, Amaranth jumped high into the air and landed onto her, knocking the breath out of her.

"**DIE!" **Amaranth roared as she began stabbing and clawing furiously like a demon straight out of hell. She tore pieces of Widow's symbiote off of her, trying to get the monster underneath, ready to claw out her insides. Tears ran down her face as she was in intense agony: her bones, tendons, muscle fiber, and other parts of her body were in a constant cycle of repair and disrepair as Nightstalker did everything it could to keep her body going as it tore itself apart. Her heart and lungs felt like they were going to explode as they worked overtime to provide the necessary amount of blood and oxygen to her unencumbered body. Amaranth suddenly felt multiple objects pelting against her skin, interrupting her savage display. She turned around and saw the remaining mercenaries firing on her. She let out a feral roar and charged at her new targets, her claws digging into the ground, giving her more traction. They fired at her, their incendiary bullets doing nothing to stop her. At this point ny pain she felt was fuel for her rampage. She sliced off one of the mercenary's necks and grabbed the severed head. She hungrily ate it whole before spitting the helmet back out. Nightstalker was hungry. It needed more brains to keep going. The rest didn't last long, like a whirlwind of death and fury she tore through them with ease. Her mind giving way to almost primal instinct was focused only on one thing: destroying any threat to her family. It was like she was half asleep, her mind not fully aware of what it was doing.

In less than a minute, none of the mercenaries remained standing or in one piece, all falling like grass to a blade. Blood and guts were everywhere and covered the frenzied Amaranth. Some of the mercenaries' heads were missing.

Feeling a presence coming from behind, Amaranth turned around and jumped, dodging an incoming swing by Bludgeon. Bludgeon then grabbed one of her legs with his free hand and slammed her back onto the ground forming a small crater. He pulled back both his fists for a finishing blow.

"**I'm ending this." **he said sending both fists upon Amaranth. Amaranth was able to move to the side, barely avoiding his fists. She then jumped and looped around his neck and onto his back, stabbing and clawing everywhere like a wild animal, ripping and tearing pieces of his symbiote off. Bludgeon roared in pain, moving about and trying to grab the berserker off his back. He finally caught her and threw her away from him. Amaranth was able to land on her feet after a few rolls.

At that moment she attached multiple tendrils to Bludgeon while he was nursing his wounds binding him completely. She secured her footing and pulled. Her muscles tighten as Bludgeon resisted her. It was like a demented game of tug-o-war between monsters. Every moment she became weaker while her opponent became stronger. Bludgeon was able to free one of his arms, grabbing Amaranth tendrils with a mighty pull . Amaranth's feet dragged across the ground as she was pulled in closer. She needed to end this, now! Amaranth secured her footing even further by attaching multiple mini tendrils from her lower legs to ground. Her muscles bulged further as she with a powerful roar swung Bludgeon launching him in the air out into the distance, likely landing him into the ocean. She was then slammed onto the ground by a recovered Widow.

"**I am going to rip the symbiote off of you then-" **she didn't finish as at that moment, Amaranth grabbed her lower jaw and ripped it off with a primal roar. Widow stepped back, covering her face and letting out an angry and painful roar. Taking this chance, Amaranth tackled her into the ground and began using her claws and stingers to rip Widow apart with the intent to kill her. Widow was going to torture and kill her family. She wouldn't let her. She kept clawing until she removed enough of Widow's symbiote to expose her real skin then proceeded to stab Widow through the chest. And with a quick swipe, she destroyed her rib cage and in turn, her heart, covering Amaranth in more blood. Widow went limp with only her symbiote twitching in pain.

Amaranth stood up and looked around, checking if there were others to be found. After letting a primal blood-curdling roar she suddenly couldn't stand anymore. Her body was hit with even more intense pain and soreness. At that moment, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Beta by Rolly Polly and Forgivenflaws from fiveer.)**

**Date: 06/14/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: the City of Fairfield, Spencer's Estate**

When the assailants stopped firing on them and shifted their focus fully on the clone, Catherine lifted her head up from the floor. She stared outside from the front door with a grimace. She saw the carnage caused by the fight between the creature the clone became and the two others like her. It could only be described as a massacre. The flash clone - or as she was called Nightstalker - went berserk, turning into a demonic monster and eviscerating those that got in her way. They were wheat before a sickle being cut down with just as much ease: blood, entrails and dismembered body parts flying everywhere like a hurricane of blood. But, she did something that horrified Catherine even further. She ate them. Like a demon ravaged by a beastial hunger, she ate the heads of her targets. Catherine felt slightly queasy as she watched Nightstalker devour some of her victims' heads whole.

Catherine would admit she felt a pang of pity for the mercenaries. They never stood a chance against the rampaging creature. Then there was the spider-like monster that the brutish one appropriately called 'Widow'. The clone was outmatched when she fought her, but when she went berserk, she was able to swing the brutish one out into the ocean and brutally rip Widow apart. After her mauling, she let out a blood-curdling primal roar and just collapsed. Catherine was broken out of her trance when Amy cried out.

"DAISY!" yelled Amy her voice trembling as she got up and ran.

"Amy, wait!" yelled Jon stepping in front of Amy and grabbing her, keeping her from running out the door.

"Let me go, Jon! Our daughter is hurt!" cried Amy struggling to get through.

"I know, but you can't just run out there. It's too dangerous. You need to calm down, acting hysterical won't help her," stated Jon firmlyAmy stopped struggling, tears continuing to cascade down her face.

"Jon, our daughter-" Amy hesitated, still trying to comprehend the situation. "She's Nightstalker. Our daughter is Nightstalker-"

Jon hugged and comforted her. "I know, listen," Jon let her go and took up his SMG. "I'll go check out the area. If it's safe I will give the signal for everyone to come out."Amy tightened her grip on her husband's sweaty shirt wiping the tears from her face.

"Jon, please, be careful," she cautioned before finally letting go.

"I will, I promise, to both of you" he comforted while rubbing his wife's stomach, he then turned towards Conner. "Keep watch, at the first sign of trouble get everyone out of here. Go through the side door, it will lead you to a straight shot to the garage. Take the car and get them out of here. These are the keys to the family SUV." Jon dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of car keys handing them to Conner.

"Got it," responded Conner.

Jon then turned his attention to Catherine. "Holly, try calling emergency services again."

Catherine nodded and pulled out her chatter. There was still no signal. Ever since the attacker's arrival getting one was impossible. "I still can't get a signal," she informed

Jon checked his chatter then gritted his teeth. "This doesn't make sense. I had four bars earlier."

"Our attackers likely blocked all communications to prevent us from calling for help." surmised Catherine.

"Damn, alright, just keep trying." Jon readied his gun. "I'm heading out." Jon informed them.

Catherine watched as Jon went outside and swept the area with SMG in hand, taking slow steady steps towards the clone and stepping over the mangled and dismembered bodies. She checked her chatter and continued trying to get a call out, but to no avail. Catherine looked back outside and saw Jon standing over the clone. With practiced precision he double-checked his surroundings making sure there was no danger. After a couple more sweeps he went over to the body of Widow and unloaded a full magazine into her. After reloading, he shot another burst into the body. After waiting a few seconds he gave the all-clear signal.

Conner went outside, taking the lead escorting Amy and Catherine. They got a close look at all the carnage. Mangled bodies that were barely recognizable as human were strewn everywhere. Some were ripped in half, others eviscerated with pieces of bone and organs scattered all over. And then there was the stench; it smelled of iron and death. Catherine nearly puked barely managing to keep it down. Catherine tripped over something, but she managed to keep herself from falling after a few missteps. She looked behind her to see what she tripped over her and gaped at the sight of a damaged ODST helmet with its visor shattered, revealing a severed head with blood dripping from the neck. Catherine balked at the sight before being urged on. They arrived at the clone's body. Jon bent down and turned Nightstalker over onto her back.

"It's like she is covered in a combination of goo and oil," breathed out Jon as he wiped the blood from his hands onto his pants.

Amy, without hesitation, bent down then caressed the clone's covered cheek. "Jon, our daughter-."

Suddenly the substance that covered the clone receded back into her body leaving no trace and causing everyone to step back and gasp. Once unblemished skin was now a mixture of black, blue and purple. She bled from her eyes and mouth, and her entire body was swollen. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she took labored breaths.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" cried Amy, frantically looking over the clone.

Jon took out his chatter. "Damn, no signal! We're going to have to take her. Jacob, I need you to go to the garage and get-"

Catherine stepped in. "No, it's too dangerous. Your daughter is in critical condition. Moving her will cause more harm than good. Very powerful people are after your daughter if they send others like her…. We would be putting her and those in the hospital at risk." Catherine adjusted her glasses. "And there's a good possibility they have operatives everywhere including the local emergency services."

Jon loomed over Catherine looking more distraught than angry. "Then what do you want us to do!? My daughter needs medical attention!"

"**I... can…. help." **rasped a distorted voice.

The group jumped back as a midnight blue and black serpentine pulsating mass oozed from the chest, forming into a face much like Nigthstalker's but lacking the 'hair'. It was more distorted as if it struggled to maintain shape.

"**We… finally meet... face to…. Face, Amy and Jon,"**

Jon and Conner instantaneously aimed their weapons at the oily mass. "What… What are you and what are you doing inside my daughter!? Answer me!" demanded Jon.

The mass took a few labored breaths before speaking. "**Please, Listen…. I will explain everything later, but Am- Daisy doesn't have much time…."**

That grabbed everyone's attention, Amy stepped forward confronting the creature. "What? What did you do to my child?!" wailed Amy.

"**Trying….to heal… her, but…. Too weak... I need food…."**

Jon's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open as a look of realization dawned on his face. He lowered his weapon. "Dear, God, you're responsible for healing her. You're the secret she talked about." he gasped.

The oily mass nodded. "**Yes…. Listen I…. need hormones….. Need endorphins and… adrenaline…to finish healing her."**

"That's why Daisy was eating brains and twice the normal amount, she was feeding you. It all makes sense…. the brain produces most of the human body's hormones," deduced Catherine.

"If we feed you, you can heal my daughter?" questioned Jon.

"**Yes…. brains and chocolate…. Please….. I need them…" **the creature crumpled to the ground. "**Hur...ry."**

"We have to get what it needs, now!" urged Jon.

"Wait, how do we know if we can trust it?" protested Conner, keeping his gun pointed at the creature. Jon turned his attention towards Conner.

"It's the only thing that can save my daughter and if it's speaking the truth then it is responsible for healing my child. Not only that, it helped my daughter protect us! So it earned a little trust." he argued.

Catherine stepped in. "Conner, we have no choice, but to trust it for now. Now, we need to focus on getting it food," she stated.

Conner nodded and lowered his weapon.

"There are containers of raw and cooked pork brains and chocolates in the fridge. I can go get them," offered Amy. Jon nodded and she took off running.

Amy nodded then immediately ran towards the house, ignoring the gore that surrounded her. Jon then looked around before settling his eyes on Conner.

"Jacob, I need you to help search the area for any intact heads or brain matter."

Conner nodded. "Alright," he responded.

"I'll tend to Daisy. Make sure you search the bodies and vans for any medical supplies." Urged Catherine.

Jon nodded. "Will do," he said before leaving Catherine to her task.

Catherine crouched down to analyze the clone's condition. From a glance, Halsey surmised that the clone was suffering a severe case of ecchymosis and purpura; but what had her worried the most was the damage under the skin. It was a guarantee that there was some internal hemorrhaging, fractures, and organ damage. Catherine let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes. There was not much she could do, even with a medical kit. The clone would need intensive care from a fully equipped medical staff and her injuries would take months, if not years, for a full recovery. But, then again, this wasn't a normal situation; she was Nightstalker and this creature was inside of her. It was responsible for her abilities and her recovery.

Catherine took note of the creature. She had never seen anything like it before. It seemed to be an advanced species of symbiote. The exact nature of the relationship between the clone and symbiote was still up for conjecture; but, her observations indicated it provided its host enhanced regenerative abilities and increased strength in return for food. It was sentient and could shapeshift. It was even able to expertly mimic texture as shown when it disguised itself as the clone's jacket. It also seemed to have a weakness to loud sounds and intense heat.

Catherine turned her attention towards the mauled and bullet-ridden corpse of Widow. A chilling thought came to mind. There were others like her. There was a powerful group out there with more of these creatures planning something. If they sold or gave these to any of the major insurrection groups…..

Multiple soft 'thunks' broke Catherine out of her thoughts. She looked to her right side and saw a sweaty Amy with a tipped over duffel bag with Tupperware. Amy frantically opened container after container dumping the chunks of brain and chocolate in front of the creature.

"Here, eat, please heal her," begged Amy as she continued to open more containers creating a large pile.

The creature lifted its head and tore into the pile of brains and chocolates like a wild animal. Jon and Conner returned, Connor carried four first aid kits while Jon, in an impressive show of strength, carried two mostly intact bodies over his shoulders.

"Amy, turn your head.," commanded Jon. Amy did as told and turned her head.

"Here, this is what you need to heal my daughter, right?" huffed Jon as he dumped the bodies. The helmets were already removed, revealing glazed over eyes and causing a shiver to go down Catherine's spine.

The creature didn't hesitate to eat the heads whole before continuing back to eat its pile of brains. Once the creature finished eating, Amy turned her head back. Conner went to Catherine and gently put down the first aid kits.

"Doctor, we found these in one of the vans. Inside are the usual components, but we also found vials of adrenaline and endorphins. They were likely for the creatures." reported Conner.

Catherine opened the first aid kits, moving aside bio-foam canisters and polypseudomorphine disposable syringes. True to Conner's word there were several large vials, each labeled either adrenaline or endorphins. Catherine quickly gathered all the vials from the first aid kits and rushed them to the creature. The creature finished its current meal then ate the vials whole before spitting out pieces of glass.

"**That should be enough," **it stated with more strength than it had before.

The creature receded back into the clone's body and within seconds the clone started to heal. The group gasped as right before their eyes, the clone's skin was turning a lighter shade of purple with some patches of her skin returning to its original color. Her breathing became less labored, and her swollen body deflated significantly. After a couple of minutes the clone was suddenly covered in the creature's bio-matter and within moments, Nightstalker formed. It got up and stared down at the group.

"**Daisy is healed enough that she can be moved. I will act as a cushion to reduce the stress resulting from the transfer. She needs to be in a more comfortable environment for when she wakes up." **it explained, its voice lacking any trace of the clone's.

Jon nodded. "Alright, but once inside we want answers," stated Jon.

"**Alright, I will answer any questions to the best of my ability, but there are some questions that only Am-Daisy has the right to answer."**

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"I believe it's best to continue this conversation inside," suggested Catherine.

"**Agreed, I don't want to risk Daisy waking up to… this," **said the creature, motioning to the carnage around them.

With that, the group headed back to the house with the creature leading. It was slow and very deliberate in its steps to minimize the stress placed on its host. Jon and Conner kept their weapons ready, while Amy helped Catherine carry the first aid kits. It didn't take long to reach the house and go through its bullet-hole ridden front hall into the mostly intact living room. Before entering the living room Catherine grabbed her datapad from her bag from the kitchen. Once she returned to the living room, the creature was laying down on the large couch. Once it adjusted itself for the clone's comfort it came out of her body. The creature looked at the clone, its eyes drooping slightly, showing a surprising degree of expressiveness.

'_Is it worried about the clone?' _thought Catherine.

The creature turned its attention back to the group, giving a nod before shifting to the side to give Amy and Jon some room.

Without hesitation, Amy and Jon went to the clone, while Catherine followed behind them and Conner stood to keep his weapon lowered but pointed towards the creature. Amy and Catherine set the first aid kits to the side of the couch before Amy crouched by the clone's side, lovingly stroking her cheek while Jon placed a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder.

"My baby girl…. My little flower." sobbed Amy.

"**She…. She will be alright. She will be fully healed assuming there are no complications within the next hour or two. She will be a little sore, but she will live. And it is thanks to the... food you provided." **Comforted the Creature.

Amy looked at the creature, her eyes red and puffy. "Thank you-" Amy paused.

"**Nightstalker. My name is Nightstalker," **it answered.

Amy turned back to the clone. Her breaths became less labored as time went on. "Thank you, Nightstalker."

Nightstalker nodded. "She is my host. My partner and dare I say, a friend."

Jon turned his attention to Nightstalker. "Nightstalker, I am grateful for what you have done for my daughter, but we deserve answers. What happened out there? How did my child become your host? Assuming you're one secret, what was the other secret she was talking about?" interrogated Jon pointing towards the front of the house.

Nightstalker looked back at the clone with an unreadable expression, then let out a sigh. '_Did it breathe like a human would, or was it a habit it picked up?'_ thought Catherine.

"**I promised answers and I will give them. But I can't answer the last…. Only she can." **Nightstalker looked at the clone then back at the group. "**I shall start from the beginning."**

Catherine turned on her datapad and began recording as Nightstalker proceeded to tell its story, starting with how it escaped from its imprisonment while being transported from a research facility and ended up stuck on Jon's car bumper. From there it explained how it met the clone and the reason why it chose her as its host. It then recounted their first escapade as crime fighters to how it manipulated the clone's body chemistry to increase her overall physical condition, and how it needed hormones from its host - brains or other sources like chocolate to survive. After almost 30 minutes it reached the end of its story explaining what happened outside and how the clone agreed to have her body put into an extreme form of a flight or fight response, flooding her system with adrenaline removing the body's natural limiters. A desperate move that nearly killed them both.

Amy's hands trembled as she stared at Nightstalker while Jon placed a hand on his forehead, shaking his head as they processed everything Nightstalker told them. Catherine's heart clenched though her face remained impassive. So much had happened to this family that was her fault one way or the other. And now they were mixed up in things beyond their control; targets of some unknown organization.

Catherine was tempted to find a way to keep this a secret from her superiors, but she immediately squashed the thought. Keeping this a secret was out of the question and downright impossible. She was going to have to eventually take them into custody and report this to Admiral Stanforth, and there was the problem. He would have to report this to the head of ONI, Admiral Parangosky; and the moment she got the report detailing all that happened the clone would likely be sent to an ONI research facility for study and possibly dissection. And the parents? She didn't want to ponder what would happen to them. No matter what, Catherine wasn't going to let anything happen to them. She owed them that much.

Finally, Amy Spoke. "So all this… time… All this time it was you? The miraculous healing, the strange appetites-" she trembled out.

"-her unusual hormone levels, and her rapid growth and muscle development," added Catherine. "It was all you."

Nightstalker nodded. "**Correct." **It confirmed.

"I still can't believe it. Daisy is Nightstalker. My little flower has been going out into the night fighting crime like some superhero." Jon shook his head. "It's like something out of a manga or comic book. Putting herself in danger," he stated. Then he narrowed his eyes at Nightstalker. "You put her in danger. You're using her!"

"**I encouraged her, but ultimately the decision was hers. Our bond is mutually beneficial. I give just as much as I take. Just as I use her; she uses me. I did everything I could to prepare her and keep her safe. You raised your daughter well. She is one of the most selfless and driven hosts I ever met. Despite the hardships, she carried on. She loves you deeply and would do anything to protect you." **Nightstalker looked back at the unconscious clone. "**When I suggested my plan to defeat Widow and Bludgeon she didn't hesitate in agreeing even when I told her the risks. She is willing to lay down her life to protect the innocent and those she cares about. And I'm willing to lay down mine for the same." **it said with pride in its voice. It then focused all of its attention on Jon and Amy. "**Know this, I will do everything in my power to protect her. I promise."**

The group was quiet throughout the speech, taken aback by the conviction in Nightstalker's words. Suddenly the sound of rustling caught everyone's attention. Everyone turned their heads and saw the clone twist and turn. She sweated profusely, partially soaking her shirt. Jon and Amy sat up looking over the clone.

"What's wrong with her?!" shouted Amy towards Nightstalker.

"**Her brain activity has increased. She is having a vivid dream, likely a nightmare. I will try to calm her down." **said Nightstalker. Over the course of a minute, her movement calmed down and breathing slowed to normal.

"**She's still suffering a nightmare, but she won't hurt herself in her sleep,'' **Informed Nightstalker.

"Thank you, Nightstalker, for taking care of my daughter, and I'm sorry for earlier," thanked Jon.

Nightstalker shook its head. "**No need to apologize. You reacted as any parent would. I am going to assimilate back into your daughter and completely focus on healing her now." **With that Nightstalker oozed back into the clone's body.

"Fascinating," whispered Catherine, placing a hand under her chin. Nightstalker's abilities were outstanding. With the proper lab equipment and funding, the things that could be learned from it would be quite beneficial to multiple fields of study! Catherine stared at the unconscious clone then at her worried parents. First, she needed to figure out how to get the Spencers to safety from those who were after their daughter and certain powers in ONI. Catherine excused herself exiting the living room going outside to record the aftermath of the clone's slaughter for her superiors and research material.


	6. Chapter 5

**Beta by Rolly Polly and Forgivenflaws from Fiveer**

**Date: 06/14/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: the City of Fairfield, Spencer's Estate**

**(Within Amaranth's dream….)**

A six-year-old Amaranth sat in her chair. She was in a large auditorium surrounded by other kids her age; some were in pajamas while others were in regular clothes. A few of them were crying while others clutched their sides with their heads down. Some just looked around with uncertainty. But they all asked the same questions.

'Where are we?'

'What's happening'

'I want my mommy! Where's my mommy?'

'I'm scared. I want to go home!'

'I want my daddy!'

Amaranth looked down. She pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs, then sobbed. Where did those men take her? Why did they take her? Why did they take her from mommy and daddy? She wanted mommy and daddy! Amaranth sobbed ignoring the other's cries until a familiar voice spoke, causing the room to go silent.

"As per Naval Code 45812, you are hereby conscripted into the UNSC Special Project, code-named Spartan-2."

Amaranth lifted her head, tears still flowing, and saw two women standing on the podium. One was an AI hologram, but Amaranth only focused on the real woman by her. She had pale white skin, black hair, and blue eyes covered by eyeglasses. There was something familiar about her. Something about her brought out strong emotions from within her, a wave of seething anger and hatred. Amaranth's hands clenched tightly into fists threatening to draw blood. Amaranth kept focusing on the woman, ignoring her speech as it faded into the background.

Her face, those cold eyes covered by glasses, and her voice. She knew who this woman was, it was in the back of her mind. Then it hit her. This was another memory from Daisy. She had seen this woman in her dreams before. She also saw her somewhere else. The face when combined with blond hair instead of black…. Amaranth got up from her seat as the other children and the environment disintegrated into nothingness. Leaving only her and the woman that was on stage. Amaranth walked towards the woman growing from six-year-old to a 14 year old within seconds. She continued towards Dr. Holl - no that wasn't her name. Amaranth stood in front of the monster examining her further. She knew her real name now. Her name was-

At that moment Amaranth's eyes opened and she instantly sat up, mouthing the word, "Halsey." She flinched, grabbing her side as the feeling of soreness hit every part of her body at once. She let out a cough; her lungs felt as if someone took them out, punched them, stuffed them with small rocks and placed them back in. Her body felt heavier and her limbs felt like jelly mixed with needles.

'_**Take it easy, I'm still healing you. I was able to heal most of the damage, but I still have a bit more to fix.'**_

'_Nightstalker? What happened?' _Amaranth looked down and saw she was on the living room's couch. She sat up rubbing her head in a vain attempt to relieve her headache. Suddenly she froze, petrified at what she remembered. The memories were hazy but clear enough that she knew the carnage she caused. She remembered the blood that splattered coating her body and the way she mauled those thugs like a savage animal. She remembered vividly the rage, the hunger, and the sliver of morbid satisfaction buried under all of it. To top it all off she remembered what she did with their heads. She ate them. The full implication of what she did struck her. She could accept killing in self-defense, but eating another human…. '_Dear God, I ate their heads. I'm a killer and a canni-'_

Amaranth's thoughts were interrupted as she felt two strong arms hugging her. "Daisy, we're so worried!" Amy said hugging tight and causing her soreness to intensify. The clone hissed in pain causing Amy to let go. "Oh, Sweetie, I'm sorry! Are you alright!? Did I hurt you too badly?" She panicked frantically checking over Amaranth.

The clone shook her head. "I'm alright," she then rubbed her head, feeling nauseous. "What happened?"

"You fell unconscious after…..," Jon's hands shook and tears ran down his face. "We were so worried…..," he choked.

Amaranth looked down, avoiding their eyes. She remembered what she did and they had seen it all. They saw her mutilate those men and worse of all, they saw her eat their heads like a starving animal.

'_**Amaranth, listen, you didn't eat the brains. I ate and ingested them. The brains didn't go to your real mouth or to your stomach. You're not a cannibal and you did what you had to, to protect your family.' **_comforted Nightstalker. Its words were useless.

It didn't matter if it was her or Nigthstalker. She felt everything: the crunch of bone and metal, the iron taste of blood, the jelly-like texture that coated her mouth. She instinctively enjoyed it in the way food satisfied hunger. Her stomach suddenly felt tight and heavy, her head felt dizzy, and her throat found it hard to swallow. Amaranth's gag reflex kicked in as her body tried to empty her stomach, but nothing came out. Her head felt dizzy, and her throat tightened forcing her to retch harder. Someone handed her a small trash can and rubbed her back. She spent the next couple of minutes dry heaving. After calming down Amaranth stared at the empty trashcan. "I'm a cannibal," she whispered before remembering another detail. The monster that was under their roof.

Amaranth whipped her head towards Jon and Amy. "We can't stay here! We need to leave!" Amaranth sat up straighter and hissed, but ignored the pain. She attempted to get off the couch. She only got far as putting her legs over the side of her bed when Jon put his hands on Amaranth's shoulders trying to stop her.

"Daisy, stop you're still hurt. You need to rest!" said Jon.

'_**Listen to them. Slow down; don't push yourself.'**_

"No, you don't understand. Dr. Holly- She can't be trusted!"

"Daisy, what are you talking about?! What do you mean Holly can't be trusted?" asked Jon.

Amaranth got out of Jon's grip and attempted to stand. An arc of pain went from her legs to her entire body. Her legs buckled and she fell onto her knees, hands clutching her sides. "Damn it…." she hissed, wincing in pain.

"Daisy!" Jon and Amy went to her sides and lifted her up to her feet before placing her onto the couch.

"You need to calm down. It's over, you're not in danger. They're…. They're gone.," explained Jon.

"Please, you're hurt and need to rest," pleaded clenched her fist and avoided eye contact.

"Mom, Da-" Amaranth hesitated; tightening her fists trying to keep them from shaking.

"Amy. Jon." The clone focused on her partially healed hands.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" Amaranth felt gentle hands grabbing her shoulders. "Daisy, look at me," the clone slowly lifted her head, staring into Amy's puffy eyes.

"Please, tell us what's wrong. You've never called me by my name before. "Please, Daisy, We're worried about you."

"Amy, Jon, please listen, there's something…. Something I must tell you … I-" stuttered Amaranth.

"Daisy, we know about Nightstalker and if this is about what happened earlier…. you're still our daughter. Or if this about your other secret then you can tell us,'' encouraged Jon.

Amaranth hesitated. They knew one of her secrets and after everything that happened, she owed them the truth. Amaranth knew she was going to have to tell them eventually. She was naively hoping it would be at a much later date, but fate had other plans.

'_**Amaranth, you sure want to do this? I told them everything about us and they are still processing the information. You can hold off telling them about your true nature. We can**_**-'**

'_Wait, you told them everything including your diet!? _she asked.

'_**Yes, keeping your body from completely tearing itself apart took more out of me than anticipated. I needed more hormones to heal you and they were the only ones that could get it for me. But back on subject; are you absolutely sure you want to do this? It's probably better to hold off.' **_

'_No, too much has happened and after what I learned…. They need to…. No, they deserve to know. Even if they hate me for replacing Daisy. I have to tell them.'_

Amaranth felt Nightstalker's worry. '_**It's about the dream you just had, isn't it? What happened?'**_

'_It's better if I show you. You… you have my permission to look through my recent memories.' _

Nightstalker was quiet for a moment. '_**I see, alright give me a moment.'**_

Within that moment Amaranth felt a pressure in her head, like someone was tickling her brain, as Nightstalker dug through her memories. When it stopped, Nightstalker spoke.

'_**Oh, I…. I understand now. Then if you really want to go through this I will support you any way I can. We'll face this together, but keep in mind once you do this there's no turning back and it could possibly put them in more danger.'**_

'_They're in danger in the first place because of me. I have to do this, I owe them the truth.' _Amaranth remained quiet for a moment. '_And thank you, Nightstalker, for the support.'_

'_**It's what friends do.'**_

"Amy, Jon, please listen…. I'm not-" The clone choked, tears started to form. She looked away and at that moment saw Dr. Hol- No, Halsey - the cause of everything, standing behind them beside Jacob typing on her datapad.

"You!" she snarled. Summoning as much energy as she could Amaranth got out from the couch. Nightstalker instinctively oozed out of her skin and coated the clone's arms and legs to protect Amaranth's healing limbs. Amy and Jon jumped back in surprise as the clone dashed towards Halsey. Jacob raised his gun aiming it at Amaranth, but before he could shoot Amaranth sent a tendril out, crushing his gun and knocking him down. Within moments Amaranth stood over her, and attempted to grab Halsey's throat.

Sensing her intentions Nightstalker seized control. '_**Amaranth, stop!' **_Nightstalker screamed, stopping Amaranth's claw when it was mere inches away from Halsey's throat.

Halsey tried to back away, but Amaranth, fighting for control, grabbed Halsey's shoulder with a shaky hand and pulled her back causing Halsey to drop her datapad.

'_She's the one responsible for kidnapping Daisy and creating me. and doing the same to many others. She needs to pay! She deserves to die!' _Amaranth growled as she fought to override Nightstalker's control. Her anger and will were so great that Nightstalker's resistance only slowed her down as she grabbed Halsey's throat.

Amaranth's claws dug into Halsey's neck intending it to be a killing blow, but due to Nightstalker wrestling for control it lacked the power to even cause bleeding resulting in what amounted to a firm grip. But it was enough that, if allowed, all it would take was a twitch of her hand and it would be done. Amaranth slowly lifted Halsey in the air. Catherine's eyes widened and twitched erratically eventually rolling back as she tried to gasp for air.

"YOU LIAR! YOU MONSTER!" She lifted Halsey up off the ground. "YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF SO MUCH PAIN! YOU MADE US SUFFER! ALL FOR YOUR DAMN SPARTAN PROGRAM!"

'_**Amaranth, I understand she hurt you and your family but listen, this isn't you!' **_reasoned Nightstlaker.

'_Why?! I'm already a killer and cannibal, what's another body to the pile!' _retorted Amaranth.

'_**But you're not a cannibal nor a murderer. Killing her in your state won't do anyone any good, especially in our current situation. Let her go. Please, do it for yourself. Do it for your parents. Don't let them see you do this.'**_

Amaranth glared at the one who hurt Daisy's parents so much. Halsey struggled to breathe, trying to dig her fingers in the space between Amaranth's claws and her neck in hopes of getting some relief. Suddenly Amaranth felt someone grab her arm. She turned her head and saw Jon was the one who grabbed her.

"Put her down, Daisy, please." He pleaded sternly looking at her with a steeliness she never saw in his eyes before.

Amaranth looked behind Jon and saw Amy staring at her with wide eyes. Filled with shame she let go of Halsey. Halsey was on the ground gasping for breath. It took a few moments to lift herself back up, coughing and rubbing her neck. Amaranth had lost control of herself and nearly killed Halsey in cold blood, and worse, in front of Jon and Amy. She was one action away from becoming a murder. There was no doubt about it, after what she nearly did they were going to hate her once they learned the truth. Nightstalker oozed back into her skin.

"I'm sorry," she looked down, tears falling onto the floor as she went onto her knees. "I'm… so…. sorry. It's all my fault" she sobbed. Amaranth felt two pairs of arms wrap around her.

"It's alright, Daisy. It's alright." comforted Amy.

Their embrace provided little comfort for it was time to tell them the truth. She steeled herself as much as she could and pushed the pit in her stomach down. "No, it's not alright! Amy, Jon, after what happened and putting the closest thing I have to a family in danger. You deserve to know the truth." She took a deep breath then let it out. "I'm not Daisy!" she cried.

Amy and Jon let her go knitting their eyebrows together in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?" asked Jon.

Amaranth lifted up her head, staring Amy and Jon in the eye. " I'm not Daisy, I'm a-" before she could finish, Halsey spoke up.

Halsey cleared her throat as she continued to rub her neck. "Your daughter-" she cleared her throat again letting a small cough. "-is clearly suffering a delusion resulting from extreme stress due to earlier events-" Halsey let out a few coughs before speaking again. " Nightstalker did say it didn't finish healing her, so I suggest-"

Amaranth clenched her fist turning her attention towards Halsey. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Amaranth got up from her knees trying to ignore the pain. Nightstalker coated her legs helping her stand and increasing her height.

"Daisy, stop you're still hurt. Damn it, Nightstalker, stop her!" pleaded Jon.

"Sweetie, please stop. You're not thinking straight!" cried Amy.

'**Listen to them, getting worked up like this won't do much good.'**

'_I know, I'll restrain myself. I won't hurt her again.' _dismissed Amaranth.

'_**It's not her I'm worried about.' **_whispered Nightstalker.

Amaranth kept looking at the monster that caused all of their sufferings. She shook her head. "No, you don't understand. A month ago I discovered that I am not Daisy. I'm….. I'm a clone." she choked out. "A cheap copy meant to cover up the real Daisy's disappearance."

"Clone? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" exclaimed Jon.

"I understand that you don't believe me, but I'm telling the truth" Amaranth let out a mirthless chuckle. "I barely believe myself." Her eyes harden as she looks towards Halsey. "And she has been lying to us." Amaranth took a step forward standing over her once again, and to her credit, Halsey didn't flinch. Jacob regained his composure and lifted himself off the ground, going for the pistol on his hip only to stop when Halsey made a gesture.

Halsey stared back at Amaranth with cold eyes, but Amaranth saw her hands shake. "Daisy, you need to calm down and think. You don't want to do this. You clearly revealed more than enough to prove you're suffering a delusion," warned Halsey.

"No, no more lies! They have been through enough! After all the lies and pain they deserve to know the truth!" Amaranth bent down staring Halsey in the eye. "I know who you are. Who you really are, Dr. Halsey," she growled.

For a second a look of shock crossed Halsey's face before being replaced with one of cold neutrality. She looked at Amaranth then at Amy and John, as if thinking, before letting out a sigh."There's no denying it then."

"Doctor, are you sure?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, they are in too deep and maintaining our cover is counter-productive-" Halsey looked over Amaranth. "All things considered."

Jon's face hardened. "Cover?" Then realization dawned on his face. "You're not from a university, are you?" he asked.

Halsey closed her eyes, letting out a tired sigh before opening them again. "You're right, my assistant and I aren't from a university. We work for the Office of Naval Intelligence My name is Dr. Catherine Halsey and this is my escort Agent Conner."

Jon's face turned white. "You're a spook."

Halsey adjusted her glasses. "Though I prefer a different term you are correct. We were sent to investigate the creature known as Nightstalker, and during our investigations, we noticed that Nightstalker's appearance and your daughter's miraculous recovery coincided with one another. Due to-" she took a quick glance at Amaranth. "-Unforeseen circumstances you three know too much. By the authority granted to me by ONI protocol 3322-5525-12, I'm placing you under military custody, for security purposes and your protection."

Amy stepped forward. "You can't do that. We have rights!" she shouted then looked at Jon. "Jon, she can't do this!"

Jon's face turned grim. "I'm afraid she can. If it concerns the security of the state she has the authority. During my days in the corps, I had a friend in my unit who saw something he shouldn't and was taken into custody by ONI. He was returned, but he never talked about what he saw or anything pertaining to it again. We can't run or hide from ONI, they would find us if we tried."

"I have no choice," she explained evenly. " Listen, believe it or not, I'm your ally and it is in your best interest to cooperate."

"Like hell we will!" retorted Amaranth stepping forward. She wasn't going to let that monster hold Daisy's parents hostage. She was going to get them out of here even if she had to rip and tear her way through anyone standing in her way. Despite not being at 100% she and Nightstalker could easily-

'_**No, it's best we do as she says for now.'**_

'_What, why?! We can force our way through and-'_

'_**And what? Once we escape what can we do? The people who kept me prisoner know you are my host and so do the ones who kidnapped your donor. Like Jon said; if we hide they will find us. The most we can do is listen to Halsey. She claims she wants to help us, let's see if that is true.'**_

'_We can't trust her. She is responsible for hurting Daisy's family, Joseph's family, and who knows how many more..'_ argued Amaranth.

'_**I know, but we have no choice. We just have to stay alert to any sign of treachery,' **_reasoned Nightstalker. Amaranth gritted her teeth and tightened her fist, then relented. '

_Alright, I see your point, but I'm going to keep a close eye on her,' _

'_**Amaranth, I understand your feelings, but this is our best option. Let's see what she has to say. We could use this to our advantage and gather information from her. '**_

"Fine," gritted out Amaranth before stepping back.

Jon glared at Halsey. "Can you at least give us some answers? How does our daughter know your name? What is this nonsense she speaks about being a clone?" questioned Jon.

"And what's going to happen to our daughter and Nightstalker? It's the only thing keeping her alive," asked Amy.

"I will answer any questions that I can at a later time, but for now we need to focus on getting you and your family off-planet, to safety," she explained.

"Alright, Dr. Halsey, we'll do as you say," relented Jon.

Halsey nodded approvingly. "A wise decision. I know this doesn't mean much, but I truly want to help you and your family." Halsey then turned towards her escort. "Conner, go to the garage and get Spencer's SUV. We will meet you out front."

"Are you sure you want me to leave you alone with them? I should confiscate his gun," suggested Conner. Halsey waved him off.

"No need, they understand being uncooperative isn't in their interest. Now go and hurry." she commanded.

"Right away, ma'am," he said reluctantly heading out the room.

Now it was just the four - or rather five counting Nightstalker - of them in the room. For a few moments, there was a tense silence as the group let what Dr. Halsey said sink in. Amaranth turned towards Amy and Jon. Jon hugged his crying wife doing his best to comfort her, wiping away her tears as she sobbed in his shoulders. The pit in Amaranth's stomach came back with a vengeance. It was all her fault. If she just stayed in her wheelchair and continued pretending to be sick, none of this would have happened.

It wasn't long before a honk was heard signaling the arrival of the SUV. The group went outside, but before entering into the SUV Amaranth stood still, taking in the carnage that lay before her. The mangled corpses, the guts and entrails strewn across the pavement and grass, and the headless corpses. She caused all this. Before she could think about it further she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked towards its owner and saw it was Jon

"Come on, Daisy. Let's go," he urged her.

Halsey sat in the front passenger seat while the Spencers sat in the back. Jon hid his SMG under his seat before the group drove off, heading towards the spaceport.

Unknown to them Widow's symbiote, sensing no threats, weakly sprung to life. She had kept her host's brain alive and in optimal condition, barely. The one named Jon didn't make it any easier when he decided to double-tap. Fortunately, for Widow and her host, he aimed for the chest. And she knew how to make her host play dead. Though in truth it would take more than one magazine for a weapon of that caliber to kill her. Widow focused on the task in hand; she had to act quickly before brain damage set in. She filled her host's destroyed chest, eating the leftover pieces of Juri's heart, lungs, and other destroyed organs. Once she finished feasting, she morphed into a grotesque hybrid of a heart and lungs filling most of the chest cavity and connecting to the necessary blood vessels. The 'organ' started to beat providing Juri's body with the necessary blood and oxygen. At the same time Widow did her best to heal her host, despite her severely weakened state. After a couple of minutes of healing and pumping, Juri opened her eyes taking a deep and painful breath.

**Date: 06/14/2525 (Book mark. Will delete when return to continue.)**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: the City of Fairfield, highway 95**

The ride was quiet. Conner focused on driving as fast as he could to the spaceport without drawing attention from patrolmen. Jon comforted Amy while Amaranth stared at Catherine like a hawk. Catherine focused on her datapad, making preparations for departure from the spaceport. Using an encrypted signal Catherine sent a message to Alice, her ship's smart AI, containing ONI emergency Code '9111-5555-9955' which was only used when a plan had been severely derailed. This granted Alice authority to make the necessary arrangements for a quick and discreet departure including: allowing them to skip all security checks, erasing all records of their arrival and departure from the spaceports flight system, and other necessary preparations. She also sent instructions to tune the ship's intercom system to emit a high-frequency sound on command for good measure.

After sending the message, Catherine's mind focused on something that bothered her to no end. The clone knew her real name, and worse, she knew something about the Spartan program. It didn't make any sense! Not only was that information classified, but Catherine heard the entire conversation between Daisy and the clone when they first met. Their conversation was devoid of classified information! Catherine bit her lip mulling the thought over.

'_How did she know_?' she mused to herself, until she remembered something the clone had said when the two met.

_"I-...it's always the same dream! I dream I'm strong. Stronger than anyone...Like you. Just like you are."_

In fact, once Catherine thought about it more deeply…. The entire interaction between the clone and Daisy was strange. When the clone met an almost exact copy of her with a gun she didn't call for help, scream, ask questions, or anything that a normal person would do. Instead, she talked to her like there was a familiarity between them, even giving her the bear necklace that Daisy had before her 'recruitment'. That day Catherine dismissed the clone's irrationality as a sign of her degrading health, but now she wasn't so sure. She wondered if this was connected to Daisy's unusual behavior as of late.

"Dreams…," Catherine muttered to herself."That day she mentioned having dreams of being strong like Daisy. On top of that, she was having a nightmare before waking up and revealing classified information." There was a hypothesis among certain circles of the scientific community - though its credibility still remained questionable - that identical twins shared a telepathic bond. The hypothesis suggested memory sharing was possible. In the past Catherine dismissed the notion due to lack of scientific evidence and the sheer ludicrousness of it. But considering recent events, and the clone technically being Daisy's genetic twin...

Catherine unconsciously rubbed her neck and felt the indentions left behind from the clone's outburst. Catherine unconsciously gulped; all it would have taken was a slight switch and her neck would have been torn asunder. Then there were her eyes. They were so full of hate and anger. Catherine looked behind her, checking on her guests. Jon comforted Amy while the clone stared at Catherine, her expression one of suspicion and loathing. Her posture was hunched slightly, as if ready to act within a moment notice, and her hands were balled into fists. Catherine turned back around and placed a hand under her chin. There was another issue she had to solve; they all knew too much. Catherine needed to figure out a way to keep Jon and Amy from 'disappearing' when she reported her findings. The clone would be safe for now, thanks to the symbiote inside of her; but she would likely be locked up in a research facility, studied, and eventually dissected by uncaring scientists.

An idea came to Catherine. It was risky and required pulling a lot of strings. The plan would expose them to top-secret information, but they knew more than enough to warrant a 'disappearance' already.,It appeared the clone knew half of it anyway. She would tell Jon and Amy eventually. Catherine made her decision; she was going to take them to Reach. If the plan failed, at least they would know the truth and see their real daughter. And Daisy would see her parents one last time. Catherine looked at her datapad and got to work.

It didn't take long for the group to reach Fairfield Spaceport. Jacob took a turn off the main road heading towards the section reserved for those with private space crafts. Security was fully automated with the exception of a couple of guards manning the gate; and thanks to its exclusive nature, the terminal was sparsely populated during this time of year. Conner pulled up next to the guardhouse in front of the gate.

The gate opened and a guard signaled for the group to move on. Conner drove in, following the signs to the spaceport's terminal station. Catherine let out a sigh; Alice did her part. The only thing left was going into orbit and heading towards Reach. Then the real challenge would begin.

**Date: 06/14/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: Life Foundation Research facility a few miles from Fairfields**

Ronald Reece took a shot of bourbon from behind his desk and wiped his sweaty forehead with his coat sleeve. Everything was going so well, but then it just fell apart. The retrieval team was thoroughly decimated leaving only two survivors: a soaked and smelly Bludgeon, and a barely functioning Widow missing half of the organs in her torso. She was kept alive by her symbiote until they could flash clone some new organs for her and rebuild her chest cavity. The two reported that everything went downhill when the target went berserk and attacked like a savage animal. It didn't make sense; no other symbiote, at least at this facility, had been shown to have that ability. Could it be a possible mutation they missed? Ronald placed his face in his face. The worst part was that when he sent his report to Mr. Drake, a message showed up in his inbox reading: 'Await further instruction.' Meaning either he was fired, or he was going to be transferred. If he was going to be transferred he just hoped it wasn't to Project: Carnage. He heard enough horror stories that he'd rather get a reduction in pay and become a janitor than go there.

"_Director, Mr. Drake is calling," _reported Sentry.

Ronald let out a tired sigh. Time to face the reaper. "Put him through," he ordered.

The projector in the middle of the office flickered to life and the classy figure of Carlton Drake stood in the middle. He was unusually calm. "_After some careful consideration and based on your past record, I've decided to-"_

Ronald held his breath. '_Here it comes,' _he thought.

"_To keep you as director." _he finished.

"What? Mr. Drake-" he gasped.

Mr. Drake lifted his hand, stopping Roland. "_Don't thank me yet. There is a stipulation. I will be sending an evaluator soon to make sure recent events were just a string of bad luck and unfortunate events. She will assist and evaluate you. And a word of advice, if she makes a suggestion," _Mr. Drake paused. "_Take it. And if she finds you inadequate, you'll be transferred to a different project. Understand?" _he explained.

Ronald gulped. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Drake gave Ronald a shark-like smile. "_Good, Carla Unger will arrive in a few days. That is all, director." _ With that, the projector died before Ronald could get a word in.

Ronald let out a sigh. He had his work cut out for him. Carla was a well-known hardass. Ronald got up from his desk and went out of his office to make sure everything was up to standard before she arrived.


	7. Chapter 6

**Beta read by Rolly Polly and Forgivenflaws**

**Date: 06/14/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: Sargasso's orbit, Diplomatic shuttle Celicia, Med bay**

Amaranth sat on her hospital bed with Nightstalker hovering over her and Amy sat across from them on their own bed. It had been almost an hour after their departure from the 's skin was now a normal color, and she could walk on her own, though she was still sore in places. Amaranth turned her attention towards Jon and Amy; Jon was holding Amy's hand as Amy did the same, struggling to keep her hand from shaking. Amaranth admired Jon's ability to remain calm. She knew on the inside he was worried and scared sick for them, but he maintained a strong face for their sake. A lump formed in her throat as she remembered this was all her fault. Amaranth clenched her hands balling her bedsheets into her fist.

'_I should've listened to you and stayed in that wheelchair,' _lamented Amaranth.

'_**Amaranth, blaming yourself is counterproductive. You need to focus on the current situation,' **_encouraged Nightstalker.

'_Yes….. you're right, I have to keep focused,' _Amaranth looked towards Dr. Halsey typing on her datapad, '_on her,' _she growled. Since coming aboard Halsey had been giving them a medical once over and quick tests to make sure they were ready for cryo-sleep. She spent extra time examining Amaranth making sure going into cryo with Nightstalker wouldn't have negative effects and if extra precautions would be required. Amaranth was very reluctant to allow this monster to get near her, but she held all the cards, for looked up from her datapad towards them.

"Everything is in order. As far as results show you and Nightstalker shouldn't have any negative reactions to the Cytoprethaline injection or cryo-sleep." She then let out a sigh, "we have a little time before we have to go into cyro. If you have any questions ask them quickly."

Jon turned his attention towards Halsey. "Where are you taking us?" Jon asked stoically while holding his wife's hand.

"You three will be taken to a secure facility on Reach, " stated Catherine.

Amaranth jumped at the mention of Reach. The name sounded familiar, and it brought an indescribable emotion with it.

"Once we arrive I'll send a report to my superiors and wait for further instructions." Halsey finished.

"And what will happen to my daughter? Nightstalker? If they become separated…." trailed off Amy.

Dr. Halsey looked down for a moment before letting out a sigh and lifting her head back up. "I don't know," Catherine straightened herself, keeping eye contact. "It... depends on what instructions I receive from my superior."

"Then can you at least tell us what happened with my daughter earlier? How did she know your name? What is this nonsense she spouted about being a clone, and what is this Spartan Program she mentioned?"

Halsey froze for a split second before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I can't answer those questions. It would take too much time, but I'll answer them once we land on Reach. You have to trust that I have your family's well being in mind." she reassured looking particularly in Amaranth's direction.

Amaranth was about to jump up and protest when the med-bay's door opened and Conner entered, now wearing a tight-fitting suit and carrying four similar suits folded in squares and a plastic box. "I got the disposable Cytoprethaline injectors and cyro-suits," he announced handing the white plastic box and one of the suits to Halsey while handing the rest to Amy, Jon, and Amaranth. Amaranth took the suit and unfolded it; it felt like it was made from a rubbery material.

Halsey set the plastic box and her data on a nearby table then opened it pulling out an injector filled with a clear liquid and a pack of wipes.

Amy placed a hand over her stomach. "Will the injection harm the baby? I never traveled off-planet while pregnant. I heard stories," she explained worriedly.

Halsey's turned her attention towards Amy, her eyes softening slightly. "Don't worry, Mrs. Spencer, Cytoprethaline has been injected in pregnant women going into cryo for decades with no negative effects on their unborn children." Catherine took the injector and tapped the vial a couple of times. "Who would like to go first?"

"I'll go first," volunteered Jon rolling up his right sleeve.

Halsey nodded and headed to Jon's side with the first injector. "Hold still," she advised as she wiped the injection site. She then removed the injector's safety cap revealing a long needle. She proceeded to inject the cellular anti-crystalline drug into Jon and then Amy then Amaranth,Conner handing her a new injector device each time. After everything was done Halsey placed the injectors back in the box and sealed it.

"Now that's done, get changed. Once you're done Conner will escort you to the Cryo-bay," she explained before leaving the med-bay with the box in hand.

"I'll be waiting outside. You can leave your clothes on the bed. They won't be going anywhere. You have three minutes. Remember the ship's AI is watching" Conner said curtly heading out the door.

The family quickly set up their bed's respective privacy curtains and changed into their cryo-suits. After five minutes the group stepped out into the hall where Conner was waiting. He escorted them down the hall to a large bulkhead door located not too far from the medbay. With a 'swoosh' the door opened and inside were multiple rows of cryo-chambers on each side. Amaranth felt a sense of Deja-vu; it reminded her of the dream she had a month ago.

Halsey was inside wearing the same tight-fitting suit everyone else wore. She faced the group. "The chambers are ready." she turned her attention towards Amaranth. "From my understanding this is your first time going into cryosleep. Do you understand what will happen?"

"Yes, I did research, and Nightstalker has been put on ice before," she responded coldly. '_Plus, Thanks to the dreams I have a good idea of what to expect.' _

Amaranth felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Jon give a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Daisy, It's like slowly going to sleep then waking again."

"I'm sorry, but we need to enter the chambers now. For trust sake we will all enter at the same time," apologized Halsey.

With a 'hiss' five of the chambers opened their lid and each member of the group proceeded to a chamber. Before entering his chamber Jon gave Amy and Amaranth some reassuring words. Amaranth entered and laid inside her cryo-chamber watching Amy do the same across from her. The door slowly closed, sealing with a hiss. As expected, anesthetic gas started to fill the pod, numbing Amaranth and causing her to feel drowsy. There was the familiar and yet unfamiliar feeling of mucus coating her lungs from the inside, then after some time it suddenly started to become slightly cool, and then cold. The strangely familiar chill spread through her chest as more of the mucus-filled her lungs, and within moments her eyes closed as they became too heavy to stay open.

**Date: 06/20/2525**

**Planet: Reach**

**Location: Reach FLEETCOM Military Complex, the brig**

Intense agony and rage. That's all she felt as she ripped and tore her assaulters apart. Her bones felt like broken glass under her skin, her muscles and tendons felt like they were engulfed in fire, and her heart and lungs felt like they were going to explode; but most of all she was hungry. Blood and entrails coated her body and claws as she sliced opened another mercenary. Bullets pelted her body but had little effect on her. She turned toward the source of the bullets, let out a feral roar, and charged at her new targets. Her claws dug into the ground, giving her more traction. She had to protect them! She had to protect her family! They fired at her; their bullets doing nothing to stop her. She pounced on one of the mercenaries pinning him to the ground. After letting out a feral roar she elongated her jaw and went for the head.

Daisy's eyes fluttered open as she lifted herself up, waking up in a cold sweat. She closed her eyes again, letting out a deep breath. "It was just another dream, but why was it so violent this time?" she whispered. It started a couple of months after she was 'recruited' for the Spartan program; she had these dreams that didn't quite feel like dreams. Dreams that felt so real and yet so far away. Where she was with her parents doing different activities with them. Sometimes she was celebrating her birthday with them, going out to eat, and feeling the happiness of spending time with them. Or sometimes, she was in some classroom not like the one located at the Naval Officer academy, but one set up in her old home. Daisy found the dreams bittersweet. On the one hand, it meant she hadn't forgotten her old life completely, but on the other, they were a reminder of what she lost. Eventually, in her dreams, she became weaker and bound to a wheelchair; like she was slowly dying.

Daisy always wondered why she had these dreams and why she was so weak in them. Daisy got her answer after she, Ralph, Joseph, Oscar, and Juliana escaped over a month ago. Daisy returned to her former home; where she found out the source of her dreams, and how her parents were handling her disappearance. When she got closer to her house she felt a pressure in her head and saw a wheelchair-bound duplicate of herself; the source of the dreams. That day, Dr. Halsey explained that she was replaced by a flash clone to avoid 'difficult questions' that would surely arise. Her parents didn't even know she was gone. Daisy clenched her fists. She remembered walking towards her double with her gun in hand ready to kill her in some vain hope that she would return her former life; but as soon as they made eye contact a wave of understanding rippled between them.

Daisy couldn't do it. Not only she couldn't put her parents through that pain, but she also felt pain, sadness, frustration, bitterness, and acceptance radiating from her double. Her double was extremely sick and dying. Daisy's anger towards her clone was quickly replaced by pity. The clone even gave back the teddy bear necklace that belonged to her. Daisy's fist clenched even harder; she knew her clone had been like that for a long time. She couldn't imagine what it was like for her and Daisy's parents! And that monster did it to all of them; she created defective clones knowing they and their parents would suffer! She never told anyone what she learned, feeling that it would be too much for some and that the more indoctrinated ones wouldn't care.

Strangely, as of late, not counting the dream she just had, she had been having dreams where she was this…. creature...prowling the night and saving people. Not only that, but she had this feeling that her double was alright. She couldn't explain it, but when she thought about her clone she felt… relieved? Daisy let out a sigh and tried to rub her face, only to feel something tugging against her wrists. She opened her eyes and saw she was chained to her bed with metal wristlets. She looked around and saw she was in the brig.

At that moment the shatterproof polycarbonate door opened, and three people came in. First was Chief Petty Officer Mendez, a strict and stoic man with a muscular build. He radiated an aura of authority that demanded respect. He had black hair and brown eyes that seemed to pierce one's soul. He was tall - roughly 6'2 - by baseline human standards, though Daisy and the other Spartans now towered over him. Following behind were her Spartan comrades, Jorge and Josuha, who much like her and the others went through the augmentations gaining height and muscle mass. Jorge had brown hair and brown eyes and was one of the largest of the Spartans, being a little over a foot taller than Mendez. On Jorge's right side was her team leader, Joshua, who was a few inches shorter and smaller than Jorge and had similar features. Daisy noticed that the group kept their distance, and she also noticed - though it was slight - that Jorge and Josuha kept their posture forward as if ready to jump in front of Mendez at a moment's notice.

Daisy instinctively straightened herself up, despite being chained to her bed. "Sir," she greeted.

Mendez nodded. "At ease, Spartan," he commanded.

Daisy's posture relaxed slightly in response. "Sir, permission to speak."

"Permission granted," he said.

"What happened, and why am I in the brig chained to a bed?" asked Daisy. Mendez's face remained impassive.

"Six days ago during your body sparring session with Spartan-010, you went into a rage and nearly beat her into unconsciousness. Fortunately, she only suffered some cuts, bruises, and swelling. Spartan, do you remember anything before you fell unconscious?"

"What? Buts that…" she uttered in disbelief. She would never lose control like that. None of them would. Daisy knitted her eyebrows together trying to remember the event Mendez claimed happened.

**(Six days ago.)**

**Date: 06/14/2525**

**Planet: Reach**

**Location: Reach FLEETCOM Military Complex, Military Reservation 01478-A**

It was a hot and sunny day, and out in the training fields were several rings made of logs. Today was body-sparring day: all the Spartans sparred against each other to further hone their hand to hand skills and grow more accustomed to their enhanced bodies. Daisy and Naomi faced each other in the sparring ring sweat soaking their training clothes and covering their faces. They raised their fists and went into a battle-ready stance. The sounds of the other Spartans became background noise as they eyed each other for any openings. Nothing else mattered to Daisy and Naomi, but them and the ring.

Naomi gave Daisy a confident smirk. "I am going to take you down in less than five moves." she taunted playfully.

Daisy snorted her then smirked. "Wanna bet?" she responded.

"Whoever takes the other down in less than five moves wins; loser surrenders her dessert to the winner for a week," added Naomi.

"You're on!" Daisy charged forward and threw the first jab.

Naomi skillfully deflected the punch and followed it with a punch of her own. Daisy blocked then followed with a low-sweep kick. Naomi retreated back avoiding the kick, then charged forward with a punch. Daisy side-stepped, avoiding Naomi's punch only to be met with a low-kick. Daisy landed on her back then curled up and swiftly got back onto her feet before Naomi could pin her down. She charged at Naomi; adrenaline pumping through her veins as she and Naomi exchanged blows, neither gaining ground. They went at it for three minutes when Daisy suddenly felt a pressure in her head. She clutched the sides of her temples and gritted her teeth as the pressure increased. It felt like her brain was being submerged under water. Daisy suddenly felt on edge like she was… No, like someone she cared about was in danger, then a strong feeling overcame her. The closest thing she could describe it being was a mixture of rage, hate, determination, and…. fear? Daisy's heartbeat skyrocketed and her entire body felt tense and filled with pain, like razors and glass were placed under her skin and within her muscles.

"Daisy, are you alri-" Naomi didn't finish her question as Daisy let out a feral scream and pounced on her target.

The two rolled across the ground struggling for dominance, but Daisy won out and pinned her to ground. Daisy began to beat Naomi, punching her with a ferocity and strength never seen from her before. Naomi covered her face with her forearms, doing her best to guard against the brutal onslaught. Daisy kept punching and punching; her mind in a haze and focused only on the threat in front of her. She couldn't let anything happen to them! She couldn't let anything happen to her family! Every punch became wilder and more unfocused, Daisy more like a wild animal than a human. Suddenly Daisy was pulled off of Naomi and placed in a body lock by strong thick arms. Dark crimson almost black blood covered Daisy and Naomi; particularly Naomi's forearms and Daisy's fists.

"Daisy, what's gotten into you!?" yelled the vaguely familiar voice of Jorge.

Daisy yelled and snarled as she struggled to get free. She headbutted Jorge in the process, stunning him and setting herself free. She punched him in the gut, sending him stumbling a couple of steps back.

Daisy charged at the larger man and punched him, causing him to stumble back further. She ducked, dodging a grapple attempt from Jorge, and followed up with a punch to the face forcing him to sidestep to maintain his balance.

Before she could continue her assault, she was suddenly tackled to the ground landing face-first into the dirty grass, her arms pinned behind her back.

Daisy snarled and screamed, struggling like an animal caught in a trap, trying to free herself from whoever was on top of her.

"Damn, how is she suddenly this strong!?" grunted a voice she recognized as Joshua's. "Sam, Jorge, Kurt, we need help over here!"

Daisy felt more weight placed on top of her to the point she couldn't even wiggle. Then, as if a switch was flipped, all of her newfound energy left her and everything went black.

**Date: 06/20/2525**

**Planet: Reach**

**Location: Reach FLEETCOM Military Complex, the brig**

Daisy sat in her bed unmoving, only staring at her hands. She had pummeled Naomi with no care whether she killed her or not. She then looked back at Jorge and Joshua noticing signs of swelling on Jorge's face and bruises on Joshua's arms. It made sense why he brought them here; they were insurance just in case there was a repeat of what happened.

"Naomi…has she…." uttered Daisy.

"She has since recovered," answered Mendez.

Daisy felt the tension leave her body. Mendez's eyes somehow became even more stern, causing Daisy to revert to attention.

"Spartan-023," he started. "I got the other side of the story, but I want yours. Explain your actions. What caused this incident, Spartan?" he asked.

"I don't know, Sir. One minute we were sparring the next I felt…. I felt this pressure in my head, then I felt what I can only describe as a mixture of rage, hate, and… fear." she explained honestly.

"A mixture of rage, hate, and fear?" repeated Mendez.

Daisy nodded slightly. "Yes, sir, my body was on edge, as if one of my fellow Spartans was in danger. It was like there were hot razors placed under my skin. I had the urge to protect something and eliminate any threat to that something. It's confusing… The best way I can describe it is as if these urges and feelings were being poured into me from somewhere else. I'm sorry I couldn't explain it better, Sir."

"You explained enough, Spartan. I reported this incident to Dr. Halsey. She has been using the surveillance system to listen in on our conversation, and we should be receiving orders from her any second," explained Mendez.

"_Petty Officer, I have a message from Dr. Halsey. She wants 023 uncuffed; and as soon as she arrives she wants to meet you in her temporary office. Have 023 come as well, and have her wait in the waiting room on the same floor. She will arrive soon with some guests." _Déjà said.

"Thank you, Déjà." responded Mendez.

"As soon as Dr. Halsey arrives we will let you out of the brig and escort you to my office," stated Mendez.

"Yes, Sir," responded Daisy.

Mendez nodded towards Jorge and on cue, he walked over to Daisy then pulled out a keycard. He slid the card through the reader unlocking Daisy's restraints. With that Mendez turned and headed out of her cell followed by Jorge and Joshua; but not before Jorge and Joshua looked back with sympathetic eyes. As soon as the door closed Daisy laid back and covered her face, wondering what the hell happened to cause her to go berserk like that. Was she going mad? Was it an unforeseen side-effect of the augmentations? Her pondering was interrupted by a familiar pressure building in her head. She instantly lifted herself up staring at the roof of her cell. She felt this feeling before. The last time she felt this feeling was on the day she met….

"No, that's impossible…." Daisy jumped to her feet. "It's her…. She's coming," she whispered, a feeling of dread washing over her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Date: 06/20/2525**

**Planet: Reach**

**Location: Aboard a Pelican Dropship. In transit to Reach FLEETCOM Military Complex.**

It had been an hour since they left the spaceport. As soon as they landed they were escorted from Halsey's ship and into a Pelican dropship. Before leaving the spaceport Halsey's escort was sent to a different location, replaced by three heavily armed marines. Besides staring at them like hawks; they didn't bother the Spencers for the most part. Amaranth sat beside Amy and Jon in the Pelican's Cargo. The soft hum and gentle vibration from the Pelican's engines radiated from her seat to her body. Nightstalker covered Amaranth's torso and hands disguised as a hooded jacket and a pair of gloves.

Amy sat by Jon keeping one hand on her stomach while keeping the other on Jon's hand. Every few minutes she looked at Amaranth with a forced smile. It was clear she was barely holding herself together. She maintained as much of a strong face as she could for her family. Jon was mostly silent throughout the trip, sitting with his back straight and steadfast with an air of dignity and strength much like the three marine escorts sitting across from them. He gave Amy and Amaranth comforting gestures and words every so often. Amaranth had never seen this side of him before in person, only in pictures of him in full uniform. Seeing him like this was inspiring and comforting. Halsey spent most of the trip in the cockpit leaving them with her guards.

Amaranth tapped 'gloved' fingers on her knees. She was still on edge though, and ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble. They couldn't run or hide, ONI and Nightstalker's captives would just track them down. Halsey said she wanted to help, but Amaranth didn't believe her. Unfortunately, they had no choice. She frowned and gritted her teeth. There was this mounting pressure in her head that had been building up ever since they landed. It wasn't unpleasant, just weird, and somehow familiar. She had felt it before on that day- the day she met Daisy. She was on the planet and they were heading towards her. Maybe Halsey was being true to her word after all.

'_**Penny for your thoughts?' **_asked Nightstalkers.

'_You know what's wrong.' _retorted Amaranth.

'_**I know, but talking about it might help you. Well, at least a little.' **_argued Nightstalker.

Amaranth scoffed. '_I doubt it, but fine. It's just that… I am afraid for Jon and Amy. That they will get hurt. I'm also afraid that once Amy and Jon accept the truth-"_

'_**That they will reject you as their daughter.' **_ finished Nightstalker. '_**Amaranth-'**_

'_I mean, I wouldn't blame them.' _Amaranth let out a mirthless chuckle. '_They aren't my parents and I'm not their daughter. I'm just an imposter, a squatter, and a thief. I'm just some defective thing grown in a test-tube-'_

'_**Enough!' **_Amaranth flinched at Nightstalker's yell. '_**Amaranth, they're your parents and you know they are better than that. They will love you no matter your origins; you should know this. And you're not some defective clone. You're Amaranth the young girl who despite everything, would selflessly give up her life to protect the ones she loves.'**_

'_Nightstalker…. I just don't know.'_

'_**Amaranth, everything is going to be alright. I promised to protect you and your family and-'**_

'_You always keep your promises. Thank you, Nightstalker.'_ said Amaranth. She looked towards Amy and Jon. She needed to tell them something before they learned the truth.

"Amy, Jon," started Amaranth.

Jon and Amy turned their attention to Amaranth. Amy placed a comforting hand on hers. "Daisy, what's wrong?" asked Amy.

"I just want to tell you-" Amaranth choked slightly. "That no matter what you think of me by the end of the day or sooner. You were... are the greatest parents a daughter could ask for. And that I love you and I hope you two can say the same." she choked out.

Amy looked at Amaranth lightly squeezing her hand. "Daisy, why are you talking like this? Can you tell us something? Help us understand?" she begged.

"Please, Daisy, tell us. We are willing to listen to any explanation with no interruptions," added Jon.

"Amaranth," started Amaranth. "I prefer to be called Amaranth."

"What? The name we were initially going to give you? Why-" asked Amy before being stopped by Jon shaking his looked at Amaranth.

"Continue." he encouraged.

Amaranth took a glance at the guards who were doing nothing but staring, then looked back at Daisy's parents. She took a deep breath. "I told you before, I'm not your daughter. Your real daughter was kidnapped at six years old for something called the Spartan Program. I'm just a clone made to replace her. Complete with her memories up to that point, and defective genes that would ensure an early death. Tying up all loose ends in a nice package." she looked at Amy and Jon. Jon shook his head slowly, his mouth agape and staring at her like she grew five heads blinking very slowly. Amy had the same expression except she opened and closed her mouth a few times as if trying to speak, but letting out only a few stammers. Their expressions said it all Amaranth breathed out of her noise. "Of course you don't believe me; why would you?" she stated.

Amy stammered a few times before crying out. "Of course, what you're saying is crazy! How did you even come up with such a story!".

"Because a month ago on the day of the meteor shower-" Amaranth lowered her head. "I met Daisy and discovered I'm a clone. She tried to return home but I was there, and that monster Halsey dragged her back. Then there are the dreams that have plagued me since I was little. Dreams that were actually Daisy's memories during her time in the Spartan program," she lifted her head, holding back tears. "I know you don't believe me, but that's the truth," she finished.

The cockpit's door suddenly opened, drawing everyone's attention, and out came the monster herself. "Speak of the devil," muttered Amaranth.

Dr. Halsey adjusted her glasses. "We will be arriving at Reach's FLEETCOM Military Complex shortly. When we arrive you three will be escorted to an office where all your questions will be answered."

"We're heading to the FLEETCOM Complex?" gasped Jon.

"Fleetcomm?" Amy asked Jon.

"It is one of the most secure and fortified military bases on Reach. It's also home to Reach HIGHCOM and ONI research facilities. But why there?" wondered Jon.

"_Destination in sight, eta 5 minutes. Prepare for landing." _said a female voice over the intercom.

"We can talk later; I suggest you brace yourself," said Halsey as she sat down by the nearest guard, strapping herself in.

Roughly five minutes later Amaranth felt the Pelican descend; the inertia pushing her up as her seat straps tugged lightly against her shoulders. Amaranth slightly bounced in her seat from the sudden stop as the Pelican landed at its destination. The Pelican's engines slowly went silent and its cargo bay door opened letting sunlight in, blinding Amaranth. After a few moments, Amaranth's eyes adjusted to the sudden influx of light. The guards, already unstrapped from their seats and with guns in hand, led the Spencers and Halsey outside. The wind blew lightly, pulling at Amaranth's hair, and the sun was high in the sky meaning likely it was noon or a little after.

Amaranth instinctively took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that instead of landing on an airway they had landed on a helipad. There were almost identical rectangular buildings and airport hangars lined up in neat rows. A few open doors revealed military aircraft and personnel working inside. (Forklifts/small cars) delivered cargo and supplies to various destinations. She also took note of all threats and possible hiding spots. Amaranth's scouting was interrupted by the sight of an olive green, heavily armored pickup truck with the UNSC symbol on its front passenger door. Amaranth recognized the vehicle; Jon had shown pictures of it from his time in the marines. It was called a Sandcat she believed.

The guards were dismissed and the group went inside the Sandcat with Amy, Jon, and Amaranth sitting in the back while Halsey sat in the front passenger seat. Once buckled the driver accelerated towards a destination unknown. The trip was quiet minus the sound of tires rolling on pavement and the hum of the engine. Amaranth watched as the rugged military green aircraft hangars and other utilitarian buildings were slowly replaced by open fields, barracks, and obstacle courses, then gunmetal grey buildings that radiated an aura of cold efficiency and purpose. Throughout the trip Amaranth felt the pressure in her head continue to build. They were getting closer to Daisy.

After some time the Sandcat stopped at their destination, and the pressure reached its peak. Amaranth looked out the window on Daisy's parents' side and saw an office building several stories high that wouldn't be too out of place in a city. Waiting in front of the building were two armed guards led by a man that carried himself differently from the others. Amaranth focused on the leader, finding him very familiar. He wore an officer uniform lined with pockets and armor placed on vital areas. He was as tall as Jon, and he held himself with a sense of dignity and respect that automatically brought out admiration.

'_He must be an officer,' she surmised_

The group walked towards the Sandcat, the officer in the front walking with grace and purpose. Once they came to the truck the officer opened the front passenger door, helping Dr. Halsey out of her seat while the guards opened the back passenger doors then did the same for the Spencers. Amaranth was the last to get out and once out of the truck was able to get a better look at the officer. Stenciled on his chest was the name Mendez. he had black hair covered by an officer cap, stern brown eyes, a face so stoic that it might as well be made of stone and radiated a strength that would give anyone pause. Amaranth looked towards Jon and Amy. Jon held himself straight and stood at attention like in his old military photos, staying close to Amy his face betrayed no emotion. Amy maintained her composure the best she could and stood close to Amaranth, as if ready to protect her at a moment's notice.

"Is everything ready for our guests?" asked Halsey.

Mendez nodded. "Yes, Ma'am," he responded.

"Good," said Halsey, heading towards the office building followed by Mendez.

The guards nudged the Spencers to move while following close behind. The building's doors automatically slid open letting them into the lobby. They walked through the lobby passing by a security desk and heading straight for an elevator onto the other side. The elevator's door opened and the group went inside. Halsey pressed a button on the panel by the door. After a few minutes, the elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall until they came upon a set of double doors at the end. Mendez took a keycard and slid it through the lock. The doors automatically opened and on the other side was an office that was sleek, clean and very spartan with only a desk with a holo-screen, lights running along the sides of the ceiling, and four chairs in front.

"Come take a seat. We have much to discuss," invited Halsey as she went inside, followed by the rest of the group.

Halsey pulled a seat from behind the desk then sat while the Spencers took seats in front of the desk; Amy in the middle and Jon and Amaranth on either side of her. Mendez simply stood by Halsey at attention. "Have 023 come to my office," she ordered.

'_023? Why does that sound familiar?' _wondered Amaranth.

The guards gave an acknowledgment and left the room. As soon as they left Nightstalker manifested as a face on the front of Amaranth's 'jacket' like it was part of its design. Mendez, surprisingly, made no reaction. "**Now I believe answers are owed."**

Halsey let out a deep breath. "You're right, it's time for a full explanation. I owe that much at least."

"Yes you do, we want to know what hell is going on? How does my daughter know what she knows? And what is this Spartan program?!" Jon borderline yelled.

"And why is my daughter claiming she's a clone? And how does she know your name?!" added Amy.

Halsey looked at her hands with an unreadable expression before looking back at them more stoically. "To answer your questions I must start from the beginning. What I am about to reveal to you is highly classified and the only reason I am telling you this is that you already know too much due to these unusual circumstances," she explained, giving a side glance to Amaranth who despite the pit in her stomach, glanced back.

"Please, listen to what I have to say without interruption." She took a moment to look at them before proceeding to explain, "as you properly know the outer colonies had been troublesome in relatively recent years with the continued rise of the militant aspects of the insurrection movement. Using the Carver findings as a base, projections showed that if the Insurrection wasn't stopped and the outer colonies weren't stabilized, preferably with force, then the Government would collapse and civil war would rip human society apart, sending humanity into another dark age. After running my own simulations the possible outcomes were even worse." She turned her focus onto Jon. "In fact; you were deployed during Operation: TREBUCHET before being assigned back to Sargasso due to an injury, correct? You experienced first hand on how far these radicals are willing to go."

Jon stiffened and his fist tightened as he got a distant look in his eyes. Amaranth had only seen Jon like this only once when she asked him about it for a history project. "Yes, I do," he said evenly. "I- I have seen things. Things that I wouldn't wish on anybody."

Halsey nodded grimly. "Correct. So in response, the UNSC began many Operations and projects to stop this, the ORION Project being the most important piece. In short, the project was an attempt to make super soldiers. We took 65 volunteer test subjects from our most elite force, biochemical enhanced them, and put them through rigorous training. After completing their training and showing promising results, an additional 100 volunteers were accepted into the program. They were a roaring success and were deployed to take out key targets during 2496 Operation: CHARLEMAGNE, taking only one casualty. In response more ORION soldiers were created and deployed for Operation: TREBUCHET peaking at 300."

Amy knitted her eyebrows together. "I don't understand, what does any of this have to do with my daughter?"

"I am getting to it," she reassured. "Operation: TREBUCHET showed the downsides of the project. The ORION soldiers became less and less effective as the Insurrection movement adapted and became more organized, and flaws in the project started to manifest. Many ORION candidates exhibited post-traumatic stress disorder or repressed insurgent sympathies; some in the latter category refused to participate in the program post-augmentation and were incarcerated." Halsey let out a tired sigh. "Then side-effects of the augmentations became severe. This caused irreversible genetic fragmentation and degenerative conditions in many of the older ORION personnel, including physical and mental illnesses. In 2506 the Project was shut down by the high brass and 5 years later I was recruited to start a new version of the ORION project renamed the-"

"The Spartan program." surmised Amaranth.

Halsey nodded and her posture changed. Her shoulders slumped slightly and her eyes became downcast. "Yes, it was originally called ORION 2, but I wanted to distance it from the failures of ORION 1, so I renamed it Spartan 2." Halsey swallowed as if preparing herself. "After studying the data from the ORION project I came to the conclusion that the failures were the result of the candidates being too old and having too many…. troublesome beliefs and sympathies. For the program to succeed I needed candidates that fit into a certain age range. They also had to possess superior physical and mental attributes. The trainees had to be able to be instilled with military value, and the understanding of war; something that cannot be taught to enlisted soldiers."

Jon leaned forward. "Wait, are you saying…?" gasped Jon.

Halsey's shoulder slumped even further. "Yes, 75 children, all-around six years old and of both sexes, were kidnapped. In order to preserve the program's secrecy, the children were replaced by flash clones implanted with the original's memories, which would die within the year due to numerous medical complications associated with flash-cloning an entire human being. Or that was the plan, but six lived far longer than expected with one becoming fully healthy." Halsey made eye contact with Amy and Jon. "Your daughter is part of that 75," stated Halsey before pausing to let the information sink in.

Amy and Jon just stared at Halsey frozen. Amy was the first to react, jumping up and shaking her head. "No…. NO! This is crazy! You're lying! I would know if my daughter was replaced." She turned towards Jon, "She must be lying!"

Jon was dead silent, and his eyes were glazed over. He then suddenly got up and hugged Amy comforting her. "Amy, I-I don't want to believe it, but think about it. Her disappearance and sudden reappearance, the sudden sickness after the kidnapping. And before the kidnapping, our daughter was a bit of a troublemaker, but when we got her back she was the most well-behaved child. It was almost like she was a different person. Maybe she's-"

Amy shook her head. "NO! NO! NO! It can't be! It just can't!" she sobbed into his chest.

Amaranth was a maelstrom of emotions at the moment. To the point she didn't hear anything nor notice the pressure in her head growing. Her body trembled and her fists clenched threatening to draw blood. Out of the things Halsey said, she couldn't help but focus on one aspect: 75 children mean 75 clones. That was the answer to the question she'd wondered since Joseph's death. 75 clones like her and Joseph, clones that didn't make it past a year. And to make matters worse, she and five others were the lucky ones of the group. Amaranth then imagined those clones dying in their beds as their parents despaired, doing everything to save them. Then a memory of Joseph's mother crying for her dying son and of Amy crying outside her room when she thought Amaranth was asleep. Her nostrils flared as her breathing became rapid and tears fell down her face. A part of her hoped that she and the other clone's sickness were an unintended byproduct of the plan, but no, it was the plan!

Amaranth at that moment wanted to let it all of it out, and tear everything apart. She wanted to rip Halsey and whoever else was involved apart. She wanted every single one of them to feel her rage and sorrow. Didn't she know how much pain she caused? To know what it was like to wake up one day to find out everything you knew was a lie?!

'_**Amaranth, I understand how you feel, but please avoid doing anything rash. They need you.' **_reasoned Nightstalker.

'_I know,' _Amaranth got up from her seat and looked at the monster before her straight in the eyes. "They know, so where is Daisy?! And don't try to lie, I know she's here!"

'_Doctor, I am sorry to interrupt, but 023 is at the door.' _informed a voice coming from an intercom.

"Let her in, Déjà." ordered Halsey.

'_Yes, doctor,_ At that moment the doors opened grabbing everyone's attention, and who came through silenced everyone.

It was a young woman with short blond hair and blue eyes wearing olive military cargo pants and a black shirt with black combat boots. It was Daisy, and she had changed a lot. She was as tall as Jon - maybe an inch or two taller - with a muscular physique that would put most guys to shame. Amaranth could see faint scars on her arms too precise to be from an accident. What did they do to her?

Daisy stood her with wide eyes and mouth agape. After a few moments she gasped, "Mom? Dad?" her eyes then landed on Amaranth and Nightstalker and she gasped. "You." the pressure in Amaranth's head reached its peak..Halsey got up from her desk and walked towards the door.

"I will give you some time to talk. Then we have other matters to discuss," she said. Mendez joined her, giving the Spencers their much needed privacy.

The door closed then locked behind them. Halsey let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mendez, give me your honest opinion. Did I do the right thing? They knew more than enough that knowing about what happened to their daughter wouldn't make a difference with ONI, but was it right for me to place this burden of truth on them? Especially if the main reason was to alleviate my guilt a little."

"Doctor, I believe you did the best course of action given the situation. It's better to tell the ugly truth rather than a comforting lie. The only thing I am worried about is how it will affect 023 if your plan doesn't work." Mendez answered, his face betraying no emotion.

Halsey lifted her head. "Thank you, Mendez." She then looked down thoughtfully. "Mendez, the Spartans are ahead of schedule with their training, correct?"

Mendez nodded. "Yes, Doctor, most of the trainees have adjusted to their new bodies, and their performance is better than expected."

"Do you think we can afford to give a couple of days of free time," asked Halsey.

"Considering current circumstances, I believe so," answered Mendez.

Halsey nodded and walked down the hall. "Make the arrangement as soon as possible and have temporary quarters set up for our guests. And if Daisy wishes it she can sleep with her family for the next couple of days."

"Yes, Ma'am," answered Mendez as he followed Halsey.

Halsey let out a tired sigh. '_Now, I have to send a report to Stanford then wait for his response.' _she thought heading towards the elevator. She had a lot of explaining to do and favors to pull.


	9. Chapter 8

**Date: 06/20/2525**

**Planet: Reach**

**Location: Reach FLEETCOM Military Complex, Halsey's temporary office.**

Daisy stood and stared at the clone; the source of the pressure. "You." she gasped, but before she could say more another voice interrupted her.

"No, it can't be….. Da-Daisy?" stuttered a voice that Daisy longed to hear for so many years. A voice she only heard in her dreams of a life she lost. She turned to the source and saw a face that she had longed to see again. It was her mother older than she remembered, but still recognizable.

Daisy's Mother walked on trembling legs to the daughter she didn't even know she'd lost until a few minutes ago. She looked up at Daisy - who was a head taller than her - and stretched out her arm touching Daisy's cheek and staring for what seemed like an eternity. Then her teary eyes widened, "oh god, it's you. It's really you; I recognized those eyes. You have Jon's eyes and you look just like….. Halsey was telling the truth, which means-"

Daisy's father shakily stepped towards his daughter. "You were kidnapped and replaced, and we didn't even know it! I served for 10 years. I bled and made sacrifices, so you wouldn't have to! And this is how…. They betrayed us!" he yelled, his fists shaking.

Amy looked over Daisy seemingly taking note of her body, and her surgical scars in particular. "What happened to you," she whispered.

Daisy snapped out of her stupor and focused on her parents. "Why are you here!? Did, Halsey, do something?!"

Daisy's parents took turns explaining recent events. From how her clone suddenly became strong and healthy and getting visits from Dr. Halsey who went under the name Dr. Holly, to the discovery that her clone was host to a symbiote after she tried to protect them from others like her, and finally how Dr. Halsey took them in custody. Daisy couldn't believe it; it sounded so far fetched yet they were here. It was like fate decided to answer her deepest desire but in the most undesirable way possible: in Dr. Halsey, or more accurately ONI's custody. Then there was her clone becoming the creature that, based on her parents' description, was just like the one in her dream, and recent nightmare.

Daisy's mother looked at the scars on her arm then back at Daisy. "What did they do to you?" she softly cried.

BGM: Daisy's theme

Daisy felt a lump in her throat. Her parents suffered enough, they didn't need to know about the training and augmentations.

"You…. You don't want to know," she whispered.

"Please, Daisy, tell us, we need to know. We need to know what they did to our daughter," begged Jon, barely containing his emotions.

They were right, they deserved to know. "For eight years-" she started. "-we were put through excruciating training tougher than even ODSTs go through, and when we turned 14 they…." Daisy paused remembering the injections, surgeries and agonizing recovery. "They augmented us; turning us into something different," she whispered. "It was agonizing and only half of us survived, but we came out stronger and faster as a result. A few weeks after the surgeries I and four others planned and executed our escape." Daisy tightened her fists as tears streamed down her face. "I returned home and I was so happy, but then I saw someone who looked just like me. Halsey explained that I was cloned and that my parents didn't even know I was gone!" explained Daisy as bitterness crept into her voice. A flare of anger rose up in Daisy. How could they not notice that the clone wasn't her? There must have been signs! But as soon as it came it was gone like a doused flame. She couldn't stay angry at them; the clones were perfect copies, and any oddities could easily be dismissed for one reason or another.

Suddenly Daisy felt arms wrap around her as her parents held her in a warm embrace. They were sobbing.

"We're so sorry, Daisy, we're horrible parents. We saw you were acting strangely, but we dismissed it." wailed her Mom.

"We failed you. We understand if you are angry at us and won't forgive us," sobbed her father.

Daisy hugged back, careful with her enhanced strength. "Mom, Dad," started Daisy, the unfamiliar yer familiar words rolled on her tongue. "I'm not angry at you; not anymore. You couldn't have known. I…. I missed you so much. After they took me here, " Daisy choked. "For the first few weeks, I cried day and night wanting to be with my parents again. I fought for years to maintain my memory of you; I was so afraid that one day I would forget. They already took my name, and memories were all I had left," Daisy went quiet for a moment. "I love you!" she finally cried as long-buried emotions poured out.

"We love you too, Daisy," sobbed her mom.

"We failed you, but we won't again," promised her dad.

"You didn't fail me," whispered Daisy.

Daisy felt her parents hug tighter. She wanted this moment to last forever. She was happy, yet she also felt sad. The strange part was that some of her happiness and all of her sadness felt they were coming from somewhere, or rather, someone else. Daisy looked behind her parents and saw her clone staying a good distance away from them with a sad smile and tears on her face. Daisy could feel the emotions radiating off of her. Daisy let go of her parents' embrace.

"Mom, Dad, there's someone else that needs to hear those words more than me," whispered Daisy taking a quick glance behind them.

"Your clone," whispered her mom looked down.

"She was telling the truth the whole time," she whispered.

"I understand if you're angry at her, but-" started Daisy quietly.

"We're not angry at her, why would we be? It's not her fault," said Jon, his body shaking. "It's those bastards in HIGHCOM and ONI," he covered her mouth in realization.

"Dear God, she must feel so lost and alone right now," she looked down in shame. "In all the commotion, when she needs her parents more than ever we left her behind," she cried.

Jon straightened himself then looked at Daisy's clone. "Then let's show her that she still has a family that loves her." he said as they went to the clone.

Daisy followed her mom and dad to comfort Amaranth. No longer did she see her as a clone, but a sister.

**(Meanwhile….)**

**BGM: **** watch?v=LHty4aawbAo**

Amaranth smiled with bittersweet tears rolling down her face as she watched Amy and Jon finally reunited with their real daughter. She felt the happiness radiating off of Daisy as they talked and hugged. Nightstalker was, thankfully, quiet giving Amaranth some much-needed space. Amaranth was happy for found their real daughter. But now she was just Amaranth. No last name, no middle name, and no family. For who would accept an imposter as their child? Unintentionally or not, she lied to them for years while their real daughter was stripped of her childhood and put through the unspeakable. She stole their daughter's life and she deserved every bit of hate they had for her.

Amaranth flinched as she saw the group walking towards her. '_Well, here it comes. The rejection and 'I hate you's' _she thought. Amaranth took a deep breath and lowered her head unable to look them in the eyes. Her hands shook and her legs suddenly felt like jelly, barely able to keep her standing. When she saw their feet in the corner of her eyes her legs buckled sending Amaranth to her knees.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to replace Daisy, or have any of this happen to any of you! I didn't want to take her life. I understand your hate for me!" She lowered her head further and quietly cried as more tears came out. "I'm sorry. I'm so sor-" Amaranth suddenly found herself picked up and hugged in Amy's arms, her face resting on Amy's chest. Amaranth could hear her heart gently beating. It was comforting.

"We don't hate you," comforted Amy.

"Wh-What?" uttered Amaranth.

Amaranth felt another pair of arms wrap around her. "We don't hate you, how can we hate our daughter," reaffirmed Jon.

Amaranth pushed them back, shaking her head incredulously. "Why?! I'm not your daughter! I'm a clone, a defective thing grown in a test tube! A fake with no home, no nam-"

"Amaranth Ann Spencer!" yelled Amy as she grabbed Aamranth's shoulders shocking her into silence and forcing her to look into Amy's tear-soaked eyes. "I don't care about your origins!" A sad smile crossed her face as she caressed Amaranth's slightly disheveled hair. "I may not have spent almost 24 hours in the hospital pushing you out, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still our daughter. The girl we raised for eight years. The girl we watched become sicker by the day and hoped by some miracle that you would become healthy. The girl who loves fantasy, anime, and manga." Amy let out a choked sob. "I don't want those words to ever come out of your mouth again; I will not tolerate you demeaning yourself!"

"You're still family; you're still our baby girl," added Jon.

Amaranth stared with teary eyes, her mouth agape, then shook her head. "How can you say these things?! I put you in danger, stole your daughter's life and I lied to you for eight years!"

Daisy took a step closer and joined in. "You're a victim just like everyone else affected by this damn program. I don't blame you and I don't hate you. Amaranth, You're more than just a clone. You're-" Daisy paused for a moment. "You're my sister. You're family." Daisy finally said.

'_**You see, Amaranth, they accept you. You had nothing to fear. Now go embrace them and never let go.' **_encouraged Nightstalker.

Amaranth lowered her head as tears cascaded down her face, hitting the ground. She could feel Daisy's emotions. She didn't hate her, in fact she loved and pitied her. Amy and Jo- No, Mom and Dad, accepted her. After everything, they still accepted and loved her. They didn't care about where she came from, or why They loved her all the same. Amaranth lurched forwards and embraced them all in a tight hug. She sobbed into her mom's chest feeling them hug her back.

"I…. I was so afraid that you would reject and hate me! I felt so guilty about replacing Daisy, and so lost. I gave myself a new name, but I'm still trying to figure out who I really am. Who is Amaranth? Do I have my own interests and personality, or am I just Daisy if she was never kidnapped?" she let out a hiccup mixed with her sobbing. "I love you. I-"

Amaranth felt her mom stroke her hair bringing back memories of when she was younger. After her seizure, when she was in the hospital, her mom would sit by her bed and stroke her hair to comfort Amaranth.

"Shhhh, you're Amaranth Ann Spencer, and you can be whoever you want to be. And we will help you figure out the rest. For now, just let it all out," she comforted. Amaranth sobbed even harder, but out of happiness. She was an idiot for thinking they would reject her. Nightstalker was right; they weren't those types of people. Even Daisy accepted her as her sister despite everything. For the next few minutes, Amaranth cried and enjoyed her family's embrace. She had family, and she would- No, she, Nightstalker and Daisy would protect them. No matter what.


End file.
